<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changed Hearts by ariddletobesolved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677800">Changed Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved'>ariddletobesolved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝You're cold. Why do you have to be so cold?❞</p><p>❝Because, Frost, I am the Snow Queen.❞</p><p>          when Elsa Arrington found herself in an unfavourable situation with Jack Frost, things began to unravel.</p><p>[Elsa, Jack; Modern University AU]<br/>Slightly inspired by The Riot Club.</p><p>Love. Friendship. And something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa &amp; Hans (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Posh Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Snow Queen.</p><p>That's what they called her. Not only was the name associated with her pale complexion and platinum hair, but also her personality in general. <em>Cold, stiff, and posh.</em> Most people in her year often used those words to describe Elsa Arrington. Her lack of interaction with other people, unless it was very urgent, and the way she gave cold shoulders to everyone she didn't know made her somewhat unlikeable. But she hardly pay attention to them.</p><p>She graduated from St. Martha's College, the most prestigious all-girls boarding school in the country, with A and A* in her final examination results. But the school had a bad reputation regarding how most of the students behaved; a bunch of spoiled kids. So when she enrolled in DisDrea University, and some students found out about her past school, they already had their own judgements, though it wasn't true.</p><p>People parted ways as she strutted down the corridor, clad in a designer suit and matching skirt, with her light hair in a neat bun. She held her head high with confidence, her blue eyes were gazing straight ahead. Some who stood nearby would whisper how she was every inch of a queen, <em>such a shame she was too cold.</em> She heard that and decided to say nothing. After all, she was not one for confrontation. <em>That would be Merida,</em> she thought.</p><p>Every room she entered grew silent. Only the sound of her heels echoed in the room, as she made her way to her usual seat at the front. Once she settled, they resumed whatever they were doing before she came, much to her relief. She put down her bag on the seat to her left, and pulled out a note book and a pen.</p><p>It was the beginning of the new term, and Elsa was ready to give her best. She wasn't awarded the top of her class for nothing. Her professors and lecturers were praising her for the unbelievable academic achievement. But this particular situation only made her even more unlikeable to some.</p><p>When the professor came and the class started, she glanced at her watch and frowned. It was already nine, yet there was no sight of her best friend. <em>Rapunzel has never been this late</em><em>—</em>she thought quietly.</p><p>Rapunzel Carter, a fellow St. Martha's College graduate, was her best friend. Her family knew the Carters very well, as they were basically distant relatives. Often they spent summer vacation together, along with her sister, Anna, in Carter's summer house in Cornwall. Rapunzel reminded her of her own sister, with a warm personality, very contrast to her who was cold. But even someone as kind as her was disliked by some people. Apparently, they were still holding on to that old news about her kidnapping, still thinking that it was merely a setup, while it was actually real.</p><p>The whole time, she tried to put her mind at ease by paying attention on Gordon Allport's personality theory. But after almost an hour without any sign that her best friend would come, she began to play with her braid nervously.</p><p>'Now, pick a partner for the rest of the semester.' It was enough to set her nerves.</p><p>As expected, everyone was already pairing up with one another. And she was left alone.</p><p>'Miss Arrington?' The room grew silent. 'Shouldn't you be pairing up?' But before she could explain that she would rather wait for her best friend or work alone, the door was pushed open. A tall, skinny guy wearing a dark blue hoodie and brown trousers walked in. 'Ah, Mister Frost, it's nice of you to finally join us. Why don't you take a seat next to your project partner, Miss Arrington?'</p><p>Elsa held an urge to scoff at the fact that she was paired up against her will. She didn't even know who this guy was! She saw him smirking, before making his way to the occupied seat to her left. With a sigh, she removed her bag and put it down under her feet.</p><p>'Seems like we will have to work together.' She heard him speaking in his American accent. 'The name is Jack Frost.' He flashed her a smile, giving her his hand to shake. But she only stared at him, before turning back to her book, completely ignoring him. 'Oh, don't be so cold. We would make quite a pair.'</p><p>Elsa could hear a hint of smirk as he teased her, but still she said nothing. Taking a deep breath, she then kept her mouth shut. In fact, she remained silent until the end of the class.</p>
<hr/><p>Elsa was still irritated, even during the lunch time.</p><p>She sat there with a book in her lap, ignoring the brown haired girl sitting beside her. Her salad was left untouched. She didn't want to be dramatic, but she just couldn't help it. <em>Not when Rapunzel decided to skip class without telling me.</em></p><p>'I was with Eugene, okay?' At this, she looked up from her book. One brow was raised, as if she was saying <em>'again?'</em> 'He took me to a festival in Headington, then his car broke down and we had to stay in a bed and breakfast place.'</p><p>Her feature softened as she listened to what her best friend had to say. Eventually she smiled and told her she forgave her.</p><p>'It's fine.'</p><p>Deep down, Elsa wasn't keen on the idea of Eugene taking Rapunzel out of the campus on weekdays. <em>What was he thinking?</em> But her irritation was long forgotten once she felt a presence sitting on her right.</p><p>'Having lunch without us?'</p><p>She didn't need to turn her head to recognise who he was.</p><p>'We have no choice since you all are late, Hans.'</p><p>Hans Westergaard, the thirteenth son of George Westergaard, a member of parliament in the House of Commons, was what you could call a typical posh boy. He graduated from Weston School with flying colours, was a member of DisDrea Lawn Tennis Club as well as the <em>real</em> <em>tennis</em> club, and his shirts were always tailored well. He could be as charming as a Prince, and as cunning as a fox. His usual seat on her right side during lunch gave everyone an impression that he was the Snow Queen's right hand.</p><p>'Well, Merida here was being scolded for the whole fifteen minutes after class by Professor Tremaine for coming late to the class.' A blonde girl added, as she took a seat across from Elsa.</p><p>Astrid Hofferson was a simple girl. She always dressed simply, despite the fact that she had a title 'The Honourable', for her father was one of the peers in the House of Lords, a title she wished she could get rid of. She was also known as <em>'the girl with weird fringe'</em>, because of the asymmetric blonde fringe that almost covered a quarter of her face. But she didn't care about people's opinions as well as their existence. Just like Hans, she was a member of DisDrea Lawn Tennis Club.</p><p>'Ugh, I was only five minutes late!' The said girl, who was tying her wild curly red hair in a ponytail, scowled. 'And I wasn't the only one. Gaston here was late too.'</p><p>The Scottish girl, and the Westminster Hall alumni, was something. Merida Dunbroch wasn't afraid in expressing her feelings and her thoughts. She was the kind of girl who wouldn't refrain from scolding you in public, yet at the same time, she would admit if she was wrong and would quickly apologise. Some people didn't really like her loud attitude, but their dislike was like gasoline, only fuelling her up even more. She was the captain of the archery club.</p><p>'Hey!' Gaston, a guy with short black hair nudged her side. 'Do not drag me into this, I wasn't the one she scolded.'</p><p>Gaston Dubois was your typical, let's say, <em>jock</em>, but richer. He was athletic and proud of his achievements, but perhaps <em>boastful</em> suits him better. Wait until you see the set of his medal collections he got from those horse racing tournaments, especially the one from his win in the Royal Ascot recently. He was popular among the female population in campus, but he only had his eyes on one girl, Belle Cartwright. Like Merida, he was educated at Westminster Hall.</p><p>'That, Dubois, is because you are a guy. Tremaine favours the male students, everybody knows that.' Another guy joined them, and sat down next to Rapunzel. He kissed her cheek gently. 'Hello, love.'</p><p>Eugene Fitzherbert was Rapunzel's boyfriend. Just like Hans, he was a Weston School graduate. He threw the greatest party at his uncle's house once in a while. You could say, he was the good guy in the group, always trying to keep everyone grounded, especially his fellow Weston School alumni, Hans and Pitch.</p><p>Astrid rolled her eyes at the gesture. 'And someone has the audacity to skip class at the beginning of the term. This group is chaotic.'</p><p>'You're just jealous because you are single, Hofferson.' The guy with longer jet black hair sitting next to her said.</p><p>The cunning and master manipulation, Peter 'Pitch' Black. Just like his name, he was probably the darkest character in the group. Despite the fact that he came from one of the most influential families in the country, he wasn't exactly what you call a spoiled brat, and he often used his wealth for better purpose, like charity. But looks could only tell so much. All those charities he did was for his gentlemanly image for the public eye, as he often invited the media over whenever he did something so 'generous'. In reality, he treated those people from lower classes like a dirt.</p><p>'Shut up, Black!' The blonde girl snapped. 'It's not like I'm the only one.'</p><p>Elsa didn't mind the banter. She was used to it. The group had been together for over a year, since the first day of the orientation week. It was a rather colourful group, with so many characters merged into one, yet they shared similarities: their family and educational background. For that, they were known as <em>The Posh Club.</em> They didn't call themselves posh, surely. They <em>knew</em> they were, and they were aware of the derogatory meaning to the word.</p><p>Sometimes she wondered, what an odd group they were. It was strange to find someone as kind and gentle as Rapunzel Carter, and someone as manipulative as Peter 'Pitch' Black in the same group. But it was their surroundings that pushed them together. During the orientation week, the students tend to stick with others they already knew. Elsa was sticking with Rapunzel, and when the girl made friends with Eugene, his two friends tagged along. Then Adam and Astrid joined the group, and since Astrid knew Merida from a mutual friend, the redhead along with Gaston also joined them. They had been together ever since.</p><p>Though sometimes Elsa was annoyed with Gaston bragging about his new horse or Pitch's nasty comment about people in lower classes, she still found the group's company rather adequate and tolerable. <em>Better than not having friends at all</em>, she thought. Besides, it wasn't like she had never met these kind of people. Back in St. Martha, some girls were even nastier in making remarks about certain group of people.</p><p>'Where's Adam, by the way?' Hans asked, once he finished his sandwich.</p><p>Eugene turned to him and warned, 'Hans!' He then glanced warily at Gaston's direction. The latter was seen glaring at a can of coke in front of him.</p><p>Adam Beaumont. He shared the same alma mater with Astrid, Shrewsbury House. He was another good guy among them, second after Eugene, though he was rather short tempered. Only recently did he fall out with the group because of his fight with Gaston. Later, the group found out that he was actually dating Belle and it certainly wounded Gaston's pride.</p><p>'Let's talk about something else, then.' Rapunzel said with her warm smile. 'Like the fact that our beloved Elsa here is partnering up with a certain Jack Frost.'</p><p>'That American guy?' Merida raised a brow.</p><p>'What a lame choice of a partner.' Pitch commented with his usual unpleasant tone, the one he used when he spoke about a commoner he encountered on his way to a dinner party.</p><p>She held an urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. 'It was actually Professor Manny!' Turning to her best friend, she added, 'And it's because you skipped class, Punzie. You're supposed to be my partner. Who are you partnering up with, now?'</p><p>'Oh, Eugene, of course.' The brunette winked at her. 'He actually takes the <em>Individual</em> <em>Differences</em> class.'</p><p>At this, Elsa scowled. <em>That's why.</em> To be honest, she felt more comfortable with having Rapunzel as her project partner for the rest of the semester than someone she barely knew.</p><p>'Never mind, I'll deal with him later.' She shrugged, and took a deep breath.</p><p>Soon after she said that, the table began to gossip about a certain first year dating a certain third year, a topic which didn't interest her at all. With the book in her lap, she continued reading. That was when she felt an arm resting on the back of her chair, so close to touching her covered back, and someone whispering to her ear.</p><p>'Don't worry, you'll do well in class whoever your partner is.'</p><p>Elsa turned to him and flashed him a smile, one she rarely show to others outside her little group. 'You think so?'</p><p>'I know so.' Hans said gently.</p><p>Turning back to her book, she tried to hide her flushing cheeks. <em>Stupid crush</em>, she thought. <em>Focus, Elsa, don't let him distract you from your goals.</em> And so she went back to ignoring him, ignoring the way his fingers ran over her clothed upper arm, and ignoring her flipping stomach upon the touch. <em>He is not the guy for you.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Guardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Someone is bewitched by the Snow Queen.'</p><p>It was lunch time when he finally joined his friends. As usual, the dining hall was already crowded with hungry students looking for food. And once he settled on his usual seat, his Australian friend was the first one to greet him.</p><p>'I don't know what you're talking about, Aster.' He stated casually, before eating his ham sandwich.</p><p>'Oh, come on, Jack! I heard people talking about it.' Aster replied, patting his friend's back, causing him to choke on his food.</p><p>A black haired girl quickly handed him a bottle of water, and he took a sip from it, trying to catch his breath. His pale face was turning red, as he glared at Aster, who was laughing.</p><p>'Not funny!' He scoffed.</p><p>Aster 'Bunny' Edmund was a student from a faraway land on the other side of the world, Australia. The reason why he went to a university far from his hometown was because he wanted to explore the world, to escape from his boring routine. His parents were reluctant at first, but he was just so good at convincing, and eventually they let him go. He did enjoy his freedom very much, though he could be so very reckless sometimes, if it wasn't for Jack and Toothiana.</p><p>'Jack is right, Bunny, it's not funny.' The girl added. She then smiled, before writing down what she just said on a notebook. 'Oh, it rhymes!' The gesture earned herself a dramatic eye roll from the Australian.</p><p>Toothiana May, or you can just call her Tiana. <em>From Singapore she comes</em>. Despite the fact that her family was an old money rich, her lifestyle was far from the luxury. It might have been the fact that her parents had raised her right. She had a cheerful personality, loved to party as well as to write a bunch of random stuff, but she also cared for those people around her. She was the embodiment of a smiling happy sun from a children's cartoon. Maybe it was the green and red highlights on her shoulder length hair, or it was just her warm personality in general, but people did find her interesting, and they often enjoyed her company.</p><p>'Jack Frost!' He felt another pat on his back, as his brunet friend took a seat next to him. 'I heard you are teaming up with the Snow Queen herself.'</p><p>Trying not to roll his eyes, Jack sighed. 'God! Not you too, Hiccup.'</p><p>Harry 'Hiccup' Haddock, an excellent horseback rider. He was the only one in the group who didn't come from overseas. He lived with his parents in Hereford, who owned a riding school for children aged 10-15, and that's what made him good with the creature. One time, he rescued a foal in the forest near his house, then bringing him home and named him Toothless. Leaving his beloved horse for university was hard for him, and he missed his best friend terribly.</p><p>'Jack!'</p><p>Instantly, his head lookd up at the sight of his two friends, who were now joining them at the table. 'If anyone is going to talk to me about the Snow Queen, I'm out of here.'</p><p>'I was about to ask if I can borrow your laptop for my literature review.' The guy with brown hair said in his Russian accent.</p><p>Jack mentally slapped his face. 'Right. Sorry, North. I guess I was too carried away.'</p><p>Nicholas North. He might be older than the rest of them, but he could get along with them well, though sometimes, he had to act like a parent to get them all under control. He was the wisest one and, like Tiana, cared for those around him. Leaving his hometown, Moscow, he won a scholarship there in DisDrea University to study Philosophy.</p><p>North flashed him a smile from across the table. 'It's alright.'</p><p>'So?' Aster inquired.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, 'So, what? Can't you all be quiet like Sandy here?' He nodded at a blond short boy, seated next to Tiana, who came with North earlier.</p><p>Hearing someone mentioned his name, Sandy Schneider looked up from his book. The German student flashed his friends a smile. He was indeed the quiet and studious type of student, top of the class, right after the Snow Queen herself. He didn't really talk a lot simply because he had nothing to talk about. But once he joined in a discussion about a topic he was passionate about, like in <em>Children Development</em> class, he would voice his opinion with enthusiasm.</p><p>'<em>Was</em>?' (What?)</p><p>Jack shook his head. 'Never mind.'</p><p>Jack Frost. Playful by nature, his middle name is 'fun', he said so himself. He was that likeable kid who was popular among his peers. He knew a lot of people outside his circle and was quick in making friends even with a stranger. Just like North, he won the scholarship and leaved his hometown, Burgess in the US, to study Psychology. He dyed his hair silver during his rebellious phase, but it stayed with him until the very today because he actually liked that look on him.</p><p>He glanced around the table, seeing the curious looks thrown at him. He wondered what made them so eager to know more about his new project partner. Didn't they know of her already?</p><p>'Guys, seriously, please just drop it.' He let out. 'I mean, it's not an interesting topic to discuss. Whoever spread the word anyway?'</p><p>Tiana chirped in, 'I heard Ruffnut talking about it. She was in your ID class too, right?'</p><p><em>Of course, what do you expect from the biggest gossip queen in the faculty?</em> He thought. Apparently, some people enjoyed talking about a member of The Posh Club being forced to work with someone from outside her circle. Perhaps it was just the <em>schadenfreude</em>, he didn't know.</p><p>'Okay, time to change the topic!' He said. 'We still need to talk about The Guardians' duty this Sunday.'</p><p>North nodded. 'Right. And don't forget that we haven't decided on which fairy tale we're going to perform for this year's Christmas Eve.'</p><p>'We have to perform?' Aster exclaimed, almost chocked on his own drink. 'Count me out, then.'</p><p>'Why, Aster?' Tiana raised an eyebrow, 'I thought you love the attention?'</p><p>The Australian only rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Yes, but not like this. Don't you remember what happened the last time we performed that story about Easter Bunny?'</p><p>Jack, along with the rest of the table, tried to mask his laugh and broke into cough instead. They could never forget the Christmas Eve last year when they were performing a play, written by Tiana, in front of a group of children fighting cancer. Yes, the six of them were actually volunteers in a children's hospital, near the campus, and for the Christmas Eve, they needed to perform something. Aster was playing Easter Bunny, and he wore a grey rabbit one-sie. The night ended with a disaster because they couldn't unzip the costume. That's how he got the name 'Bunny'.</p><p>He cleared his throat, before saying, 'Fine. You don't have to perform. But you can at least bring some ideas on the table.'</p><p>'How about <em>The Snow Queen</em>?'</p><p>At this, all eyes were on the supposedly silent German student. It wasn't unusual for him to suddenly join in their conversation, he was one of them after all, but still, he could be full of surprises.</p><p>'We are not going to terrorise those kids, Sandy.' Jack let out a sigh, rubbing his face with his palm. 'And what's with your sudden interest in the Snow Queen, anyway?'</p><p>But instead of an answer, he heard Tiana's gasp. 'Oh, look at that, leaning so close like they're planning a murder.'</p><p>That and North's sudden interested gaze made him involuntary looked over his shoulder. He saw her, cheeks flushing as the redhead sitting next to her whispering something in her ear. And he saw her smiling, something he had never seen before. <em>A smiling Snow Queen.</em> It was brief, before she turned to look down to her lap.</p><p>'They're probably just flirting as usual.' Hiccup said, before nudging at his best friend. 'You're not jealous, aren't you, Jack?'</p><p>He turned back on his seat and raised an eyebrow. 'Why would I be?' He barely knew her. Sure he found her attractive, who wouldn't? But that didn't mean he's interested. 'Isn't she dating Westergaard?'</p><p>'Half-dating.' Tiana corrected.</p><p>'Half-dating?' Aster scoffed. 'What does that supposed to mean?'</p><p>At this, the Singaporean rolled her eyes. 'It means that the feeling is one sided, or at least that's what people say. Everybody knows that the Snow Queen only has her eyes on him, but Westergaard, well, I heard he is not into blondes.'</p><p>'Elsa Arrington.' Jack quickly said. 'She has a name, you know.'</p><p>North smirked. 'Oh, won't you look at that!'</p><p>Hiccup nudged him with his elbow. 'Did you just defend her?'</p><p>'Because you all won't stop using that name.' He put up his hands in defeat. 'Look, they may have different upbringing, but that doesn't mean we can call them names.'</p><p>'Typical Jack Frost, always sees the good in everyone.' Aster half mocked. 'Wait until the Snow Queen comes to freeze your arse.'</p><p>'Bunny!' Tiana scolded. 'Jack is right.'</p><p>'I honestly feel bad for the girls in that group.' Hiccup said. 'For example, Rapunzel. She is just too kind, and too sunny, really contrast to Pitch Black, who is just too dark to be true.'</p><p>At this, Jack smirked. 'Or, you're just feeling bad for The Honourable Astrid Hofferson.' It was his turn to nudge his best friend. 'See guys? Hiccup here is still fancying Miss Honourable.'</p><p>Tiana smiled knowingly. 'And how do you feel now that your crush is friends with your ex-girlfriend?'</p><p>Hiccup coloured. 'Merida is not my ex, Tiana.'</p><p>'You kissed once.' She added. 'In the stables, in your family's riding school.'</p><p>'We were like thirteen!' He scoffed.</p><p>The table broke into laughter, as they found an amusement in Hiccup's complicated love life. But the latter only rolled his eyes, while trying to hide his crimson tinted cheeks.</p><p>Once the laughter died down, Tiana once again darted her attention towards a certain table across from her. 'And now the royalties are leaving.'</p><p>'Like a pack animal I daresay.' Aster added. 'I bet they have never taken any public transportation.'</p><p>Jack turned to the Australian. 'How do you know that?'</p><p>'Posh kids like them just don't take the tube or bus like normal people, Jack.' Hiccup replied for him.</p><p>'Really?' Jack muttered the question more to himself.</p><p>It seemed a little hard to believe, but at the same time, by looking at that one group, it made sense. He could picture them taking cars—a Bentley or a Mini Cooper everywhere they go, with or without a driver. They were walking in a tight group, just like what Aster said, like a pack animal. Some students having lunch on the tables nearby stopped to glance at the group, eyeing them with something like dislike.</p><p>His blue eyes were following a certain figure walking side by side with the redhead at the very back of the group. He saw her talking to the redhead, who rested his hand on the small of her back. Suddenly, curiosity sparked in him, and he had the craziest idea. But first, he needed to test the waters. So he got onto his feet and made his way towards her, completely ignoring Tiana and Aster's warning.</p><p>Jack approached the couple, and cleared his throat. Immediately, the two stopped and turned to face him, one with confusion, while the other with the signature icy glare.</p><p>'What do you want, Frost?' She said coldly. It was the same tone she used back in the class, and the smile he saw earlier was no longer present. 'If you have something to say, make it quick, because I don't waste my time very often.'</p><p><em>Harsh, and cold. </em>He could feel it in his chest. So, with a forced smile, he replied, 'Well, I was wondering, since we still need to work on that paper, how can I contact you?'</p><p>Her expression didn't change as she stated, 'by email. And don't ask what my email address is. You know your source.' Then, she turned to the redhead, who was still standing nearby, and grabbed his arm. 'Come on, Hans! You promised to be my hitting partner for today.'</p><p>'Of course, Elsa.'</p><p>Without another glance, the two walked away, leaving him standing alone. He blinked twice, before making his way back to his table, still couldn't believe what had just happened.</p><p>'So?' Aster raised an eyebrow, grey eyes were challenging him.</p><p>Jack eyed his friends with a shrug, and sat down on his seat. 'I was asking how to contact her since, you know, we're partners and there's a project coming up. She told me to contact her by email, but <em>don't ask what my email address is</em>, because <em>you know your source</em>.' He recalled. 'What does that mean?'</p><p>Tiana let out a chuckle. 'Nice move, Jack.'</p><p>'You're asking for her number and she gave you cold shoulders.' Hiccup patted him on the back. 'I must congratulate you, then.'</p><p>'Oh, come on! I am asking a serious question. My grade is on the line, you know.'</p><p>Then, North added in, 'I guess she means that you can reach her through her university email. You know, the simplest one with '@disdrea.ac.uk'?'</p><p>That made sense. 'Thank you, North.' He flashed the Russian a smile.</p><p>'No problem.'</p><p>As the table moved to talk about other things, including their upcoming agenda on Sunday, Jack still couldn't get her out of his mind.</p><p>Elsa Arrington, the Snow Queen. He had never paid any attention to her or any member of her little club, though sometimes Tiana and Aster talked about them. But his recent experience had stirred something within him. Now he knew why people called her the Snow Queen. She was cold, especially to others outside her circle. He had witnessed beforehand how she used different tone while talking to Westergaard, and it wasn't full of affection, it was just <em>warmer</em>.</p><p>He had tested the water, and it was freezing cold. If he wanted to dive right in and satisfy his curiosity, he needed to pour hot water to melt the ice. Yes, he should do that. But first, he needed to send that email.</p><p>Jack Frost wasn't interested in her, no. He was curious. And curiosity often leads somewhere else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She preferred to work alone.</p><p>Having to study or do her assignments around someone in a library corner was fine for her, but having to do it <em>with</em> someone? That's a different story. Especially that someone is the one she barely knew. Someone like him.</p><p>Elsa had heard about Jack before. He was known for his playful personality, but she found him rather irritating. The audacity to approach her during lunch a few days ago, she just couldn't believe it. He was bold, that was for sure, and she had to hold an urge to roll her eyes upon the email he sent, when she just finished a round of mixed doubles match with Hans, Rapunzel, and Eugene.</p><p>
  <b>From: Jack Frost (frost-jack-2016@disdrea.ac.uk)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: arrington-elsa-2016@disdrea.ac.uk</b>
</p><p>𝘏𝘪, 𝘌𝘭𝘴𝘢. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘐𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘋𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘯, 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 4 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘦, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦.</p><p>𝘚𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘗𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦.</p><p>Her reply had been brief.</p><p>
  <b>From: Elsa Arrington (arrington-elsa-2016@disdrea.ac.uk)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: frost-jack-2016@disdrea.ac.uk</b>
</p><p>𝘛𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦.</p><p>So there they were, Friday at 4, in a corner of the library, near the Psychology books section. The whole thirty minutes they were there, Elsa had her nose buried into the handbook, though once in a while she typed on her laptop. It seemed as if she tried to avoid the guy seated across from her.</p><p>'Aren't we going to work on the assignment?'</p><p>'We are working on it.' She kept on typing when she heard his question. 'What do you think I've been doing for the past half an hour?'</p><p>Jack sighed, crossing his arms on the top of the table. 'We're partners, Elsa. We're supposed to work together.'</p><p>As the mention of her name, Elsa stopped abruptly. She looked up at him, blue eyes narrowed. 'Excuse me, what did you just call me?'</p><p>If she wanted to be honest, she didn't want to sound rude. But she wasn't used to having someone she barely knew calling her by her name.</p><p>Surprisingly, Jack only shrugged, as he seemed to get the message. 'Fine then, Arrington. There, you're happy now?'</p><p>Was she happy? No, she was conflicted. Someone finally called her first name and she barked at him for doing so. At least he didn't call her <em>the Snow Queen</em>.</p><p>'You said we're supposed to work together.' She said, changing the topic as if the previous conversation didn't happen. 'Since it's a paper, how do you suggest we work together?'</p><p>He smiled. 'We communicate. It's about our own takes on Allport's personality theory, isn't it?' Elsa nodded. 'Then we discuss about it, write down the points, and that's it.'</p><p>She wasn't comfortable with the idea of a discussion. But if she wanted to pass this class, she must deal with it.</p><p>'Fine. Where should we start from, Frost?' She asked with disinterest.</p><p>Jack smirked, and he opened his own handbook. 'Let's start with what we know so far. Allport identified two approaches to the study of human personality; nomothetic and idiographic.'</p><p>'Sure.' Elsa typed on her laptop. 'And then?'</p><p>With a raised brow, he added, 'Nomothetic approach is more scientific and, therefore, subjective. It can be measured through a test in big sample of certain population, on personality traits like introversion and extroversion.'</p><p>'Mhm.'</p><p>'Wait, I thought we're in the middle of a discussion?' Jack asked. 'Communication works both ways, Arrington, and you certainly didn't participate.'</p><p>Elsa scoffed. 'I did! I listened and I typed it down on my laptop.'</p><p>'That's not how it works.' He sighed. 'God, Arrington, you really are bad at communication, aren't you?'</p><p>Her blue eyes widened. 'I beg your pardon.' She snapped. 'But you don't even know me!'</p><p>'Then, let's get to know each other like normal people.' He suggested, shaking his head in disbelief. 'You're cold. Why do you have to be so cold?'</p><p><em>Cold</em>. The word hit her harder than Merida's arrow. Just when she finally got a chance to be civil with this Jack Frost, he called her out. And that was a breaking point for her.</p><p>'Because, Frost, I <em>am</em> the Snow Queen.' She replied coldly and closed her laptop with one abrupt movement. 'Isn't that what <em>your lot</em> call me?' Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her designer bag and clutched her laptop and handbook close to her chest. 'If you can't play by my rules, then fine. I'll see you next week, Frost.'</p><p>Elsa walked away, stomping her pumps on the ground. Some students nearby, who must have witnessed their argument, shot her dirty looks. But she didn't care. They called her <em>the Snow Queen</em>, might as well she acted like one. She was aware of the stares, all but one, the confused look on Jack Frost's face, not knowing what triggered her. But they both knew, Elsa Arrington was bad at communication.</p><p>She wasn't angry, nor was she running away. She just didn't know how to act around that partner of hers. He was the first person to ever point out how cold she was right in her face, which of course made her dislike grow even more. Something told her that he wanted to know her, trying to get through the first layer of her shell, and she didn't like that.</p><hr/><p>'Sister dearest, are you scowling?'</p><p>Later that evening in her dormitory, when she was working on the paper, all by her own because she didn't trust her partner no matter the amount of mail spam she got from him, there was an incoming video call from Anna. She quickly pressed the green button and was greeted by her sister's gleeful personality. But the bright smile quickly faded when she noticed the unpleasant look on her big sister's face.</p><p>'I'm not scowling, Anna.' She rested her chin on her palm.</p><p>But her sister didn't buy it. 'Nah, something is bothering you, isn't it? What is it?' Her turquoise eyes narrowed.</p><p>'It's nothing.'</p><p>'Someone, then?' Anna raised an eyebrow, eyeing her from beyond the screen. 'Is it Pitch? Did he make you feel insecure again?'</p><p>She quickly shook her head. 'No, it's someone else.'</p><p>'Stop playing riddles and tell me, Elsa!'</p><p>'Fine!' The platinum haired girl leaned back on her chair. Her ams were crossed across her chest, eyes looking away. Suddenly she found the snow globe on the desk next to her laptop rather interesting. 'Anna, do you think I'm cold?'</p><p>At this, Anna tilted her head slightly. 'This again? Tell me whoever said it and I'd punch this person in the gut!'</p><p>Elsa let out a laughed, turning to look at her sister once again. 'Really? You would do that?'</p><p>'Of course I would! I am the best sister, remember?' She wiggled her eyebrows. 'Anyway, on with the story!'</p><p>The blonde took a deep breath. 'There's this boy I paired up with, he is in my year, but we've never talked to each other. Heck, it feels like he came out of nowhere. I think he only takes Psychology, since I've never met him in any Linguistic classes.</p><p>'Anyway, we were working on a paper this afternoon, and you know that I prefer working alone, but he suggested that we should do a discussion. I was listening to him, noting down his points, then he told me that I am bad at communication.' She paused, taking a deep breath. 'Then he asked me why I'm so cold.'</p><p>Anna blinked once, before pressing her lips into straight line. 'Well, then. What did you tell him?'</p><p>'That I am the Snow Queen, that's why I'm so cold. I mean, that's basically what people call me. I bet his friends do too.' She scoffed.</p><p>Elsa didn't mean to sound really harsh, but she just couldn't help it. In public, she might look like she didn't care about it, but deep down, she did care.</p><p>'Look, Elsa, I know you value your personal space so much, but maybe it's time for you to, I don't know, loosen up a bit?' Anna chose her words carefully, 'Not that I'm saying that you're cold. You're actually kind and warm once people get to know you, but I'm your sister, so there's an exception. But say, Rapunzel thinks that you're a good friend to her.'</p><p>It made her smile. But she knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon, her being open to anyone. She was fine with her guard up, she need not feel any kind of uneasiness, especially around people she didn't know. Though, she appreciated what her sister said about her.</p><p>Anna then added. 'You should loosen up a bit, not to everyone, but at least to this poor guy. What's his name?'</p><p>'Jack Frost.'</p><p>An eyebrow was raised in amusement. 'Your partner is a winter spirit?' She let out a chuckle. 'What is he like?'</p><p>'That's just his name, Anna.' Elsa rolled her eyes, a hand combed through her loose blonde hair. 'He is that bold American kid kind of lad. He did try to call me Elsa.'</p><p>'So, what? That is your name.'</p><p>'Only my friends and family call me Elsa.' She let out a sigh.</p><p>'Hmm, okay. Well, I'll look him up later.' Anna smiled. 'But seriously, though, I think you should give him a chance. Making friends won't hurt.'</p><p>'Never mind, Anna, he is not that important.' Elsa stated, as she leaned back on her chair. 'In fact, you're supposed to focus on school! How is it?'</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes. 'Same old boring school. Do you remember Miss Anastasia? She became our Matron here in the North Tower.'</p><p>'Wait, what?' The blonde widened her blue eyes, before smiling. 'Good thing I already graduated, then.'</p><p>Miss Anastasia was a staff in St. Martha's College, their alma mater. She was known as the short tempered woman, who would make fuss over a small mistake, like an untucked blouse, lowered socks, even shorter skirts. And now, she was the Matron in Elsa's former and Anna's current dorm, the North Tower.</p><p>'You're so lucky, Elsa. Now I miss the old Miss Esmeralda. She is the kindest and the best Matron ever, full stop!' Anna complained, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Then, she broke into a smirk. 'Enough with my school. How is yours?'</p><p>Elsa shrugged. 'Adequate, I guess. Everything is fine. The group is getting back together, but still no Adam.'</p><p>'And Hans?' She smiled teasingly. 'How are things going on between the two of you?'</p><p>'I don't want to talk about it.'</p><p>It was enough to wipe the smile off her little sister's face. 'Oh, Elsa. I'm sure there's someone better for you out there. But I think you shouldn't dwell on it. You have priorities, maybe it's time to get it right.'</p><p>She doubted it, at least for now. Perhaps they were only meant to be friends, Elsa was aware of that. <em>Focus on your studies, Elsa, and make Mama and Papa proud</em>. Yes, she should do that. She couldn't just let <em>him</em> ruin her goals. Anna was right, she needed to sort out her priorities.</p><p>Talking to Anna always made her feel content and more at ease. Her little sister, though she was only seventeen, seemed to always know what to say. And Elsa was grateful for that. After all, it was only the two of them, the Arrington sisters, and the rightful heiresses to their family estate. Instead, there was their aunt, Marion, who claimed to be only taking care of the estate, while she was there for the money and allowance. Elsa didn't like her, and she was grateful that she and Anna were studying away from home. But she would rather not talk about it.</p><p>Elsa flashed her sister a smile. 'What would I do without you, Anna?'</p><p>'You'll always have me.' She returned the smile.</p><p>Indeed, she would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We're Doing It My Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack found himself thinking about her.</p><p>He knew he should just let her be, after all, she was the one who walked away, but he couldn't. There was something about the mysterious Elsa Arrington; from the way she constantly avoided him, to the way she knitted her eyebrows in distaste. He wondered, <em>how could someone be so cold?</em> Now that he thought about it, he realised that Bunny might be right; <em>someone is bewitched by the Snow Queen</em>.</p><p>Moments after she left the library, Jack noticed the pity look people threw at his way, but he wasn't affected by it. A part of him wanted to go after her, to try to reason with her, but the other part told him to return the favour with equal coldness. Knowing that he shouldn't act so childish, he gathered his things and went after her.</p><p>When he exited the library, he saw her talking—or arguing with Westergaard, and she ended up pushing him away, before storming towards the East dormitory. Jack stayed for a while, watching her small figure getting smaller and smaller from a distance, and suddenly Westergaard looked up and spotted him. Jack swore he saw the redhead glaring at him, before he went after her. And the brief encounter gave him the impression that Tiana might be wrong. The feelings might be mutual, after all.</p><p>'Daydreaming?'</p><p>He groaned, when he heard his roommate's voice. 'I'm trying to sleep here, Bunny.'</p><p>The Australian let out a chuckle, as he sat on his own bed across the room. 'Doesn't look like it.'</p><p>Jack said nothing. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and checked on it, before settling it back.</p><p>'Still no reply?'</p><p>'Nope.' He answered, staring at the ceiling. He had sent three emails for the past three hours, but as expected, she didn't reply.</p><p>Aster scoffed. 'What do you expect from the Snow Queen, anyway?'</p><p>That got him frowning. <em>Because, Frost, I </em>am<em> the Snow Queen.</em> Her words echoed in his mind. <em>Isn't that what </em>your lot<em> call me?</em> Jack couldn't overlook the fact that she used the words 'your lot' to address, well, people like him. There was a gap, a huge one perhaps, between The Posh Club, and people like him. But he realised that such gap only existed because it was created, not only by one side but also both sides. Other students in school labelled them with names, and they acted like those names. There was a way to minimise the gap, though.</p><p>'Can you please stop calling her names?'</p><p>Again, he scoffed. 'And what do you suggest I should call her? Remember, she even told you not to call her Elsa.'</p><p><em>What did you call me?</em> Yes, he remembered her narrowing eyes, and the scowl afterwards.</p><p>'That's because we're not familiar with each other.'</p><p>'Look, mate, you don't know these kind of people.' The Australian stated. 'They don't befriend people like us.'</p><p>Jack let out a sigh, 'Can we please stop using that term?' He paused, rubbing his eyes. 'Hiccup, for example, is not 'like us'. But he is our friend.'</p><p>'That's because he didn't go to a private school like those folks.' Aster replied.</p><p>'So, just because you go to a private school, you are instantly brats?' He didn't understand, even after a year.</p><p>'Technically, yes.'</p><p>For a moment, none of them said anything. The room was quiet, leaving Jack with his own thoughts. Just when he thought Bunny had fallen asleep, he heard him saying, 'You seem to like this girl, mate.'</p><p>Jack quickly replied, 'No, I don't.'</p><p>'Interested, then?'</p><p>'What are you talking about?' He frowned. Propping himself on one elbow, he turned and saw his roommate smirking. 'I'm just curious.'</p><p>'Whatever you say.' Bunny replied flatly. 'I mean, it's obvious, you know. You kept telling us not to call her names. You're thinking about her. You even asked Tiana if Arrington and Westergaard are dating, even after she told you that they are not.'</p><p><em>What a strong accusation!</em> Jack thought.</p><p>'I'm also thinking about my own assignment, Bunny.' He said. 'She is my partner, and what if she refuses to write my name on the paper? I can't fail this class, and you know that.'</p><p>Yep, that's it. That's the real reason.</p><p>'If you say so.' It seemed as if Aster agreed to play along. 'What did you send her?'</p><p>Jack grabbed his phone and, once again, checked on the emails. Still no sign of her. But he did notice those messages he sent.</p><p>𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱?</p><p>𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘈𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯?</p><p>And lastly,</p><p>𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬, 𝘈𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯, 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘳 𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘐. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱?</p><p>'Just...things.' He muttered, still glancing at the display name.</p><p>Aster sighed loudly. 'Did you say sorry?'</p><p>'I-' He didn't.</p><p>'Well, maybe you can start by saying sorry? I mean, some girls do like it when guys apologise first. It makes them feel appreciated.'</p><p>Jack only sighed. 'I don't know.'</p><p>'I'm only saying.' The Australian stated. 'Anyway, it's late. I need my beauty sleep and so do you. Night, mate.'</p><p>'Good night.'</p><p>But he didn't sleep straightaway, no. His eyes were still lingering on her full name displayed on his phone screen. Once in a while, he refreshed the page, but he was greeted by the same response every time. Nothing. And so, he decided to follow his roommate's advice.</p><p>
  <b>From: Jack Frost (frost-jack-2016@disdrea.ac.uk)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: arrington-elsa-2016@disdrea.ac.uk</b>
</p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.</p><p>Once he put down his phone on the nightstand and pulled the blanket up, sleep came approaching. She was the last thing on his mind, before he was transported into the dreamland.</p><hr/><p>On Monday, he had to stay after class.</p><p>When second week of the term rolled in, never did he think that he would be greeted by another surprise. It was enough surprising last week, when he was paired up with the blonde girl, but this week was different.</p><p>Elsa handed in the paper. He did expect her to, but what he didn't see coming was the fact that his name, along with his student ID number, was written on it. He didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. And she didn't even acknowledge his existence, even though he was seated next to her, once again.</p><p>He noticed her once in a while glancing at the brunette girl, Rapunzel, who sat at the back of the classroom with her boyfriend, as Professor Manny began a lecture about Freud's theory of human personality. There was a longing in her eyes he couldn't describe, but when she caught him staring, he quickly looked away. And deep down, he wished she wouldn't notice the heat on his face. Again, perhaps Bunny was right.</p><p>But he needed not to dwell on it, because the moment the class ended, Elsa was on her feet, approaching the professor. From where he was sitting, he could only assume what she wanted to talk about. Only one way to find out.</p><p>'Sir, please. There must be a way.' She said, her tone was rather neutral, with a hint of pressure. 'I can't really work with someone I am not comfortable with. Please, you can give me extra work, I don't care, as long as you allow me to work on my own.'</p><p>Then, the old professor looked up, noticing the American student came approaching. After shooting a brief glance, he turned to face her.</p><p>'I am so sorry, Miss Arrington. But I can't do that. It would be unfair for the other students, and I don't want that. Besides, whatever problem you have with Mister Frost, you need to sort it out yourselves.' Professor Manny sternly stated.</p><p>Elsa knitted her eyebrows, clearly she strongly disagreed with her teacher. Seeing that she was about to explode, Jack finally cut in.</p><p>'Sir, perhaps-'</p><p>But the professor didn't let him finish, 'No, that's my final decision.' His glare then softened as he glanced at the two students. 'Look, Miss Arrington, Mister Frost, I believe that you both are grown-ups. Whatever differences between you, you need to work it out. You took Psychology courses for a reason, didn't you?' Their silence was enough an answer.</p><p>'Psychology is about human behaviour, how they interact with one another. You both learn, from this class, that every single human being is different from one another. If you couldn't even settle your own differences, how would you try to apply your knowledge later in life? And I'm sorry, maybe this class isn't for the two of you.'</p><p>Jack wanted to object, to tell the professor that it was all Elsa, the one who didn't want to work along. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. No, he was better than that.</p><p>'We're sorry, Sir.' He added. 'We will settle things between us.'</p><p>He didn't need to turn to the blonde beside him. He could feel the glare burning on his skin.</p><p>'Very well, then, Mister Frost.' Professor Manny concluded. 'Miss Arrington, I do hope you will participate in this too.'</p><p>With a defeated sigh, Elsa added, 'Yes, Sir.'</p><p>'Good. You are dismissed.'</p><p>Jack made his way to the exit as soon as possible. He quickened his pace once he heard the sound of heels echoing in the hallway.</p><p>'Frost!' She called him, and he finally stop abruptly.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he then turned to face her. 'What?'</p><p>Elsa was fuming, he could see that. Her cheeks were flushing, and he saw fury in her supposedly icy cold blue eyes.</p><p>'How could you say that?' She snapped.</p><p>'Say what?' He raised an eyebrow. 'I am sorry, okay? I'm sorry for calling you cold, forgive me, whatever. But I really need to pass this class to graduate. Unlike you, I am a scholarship awardee, so my time here is rather limited. I also have my own goals to pursue after this.'</p><p>Elsa was scowling, her hands were folded across her heaving chest. 'Still, you could have said that you wouldn't drop the class, but work on your own.'</p><p>Jack couldn't believe it. Now, it all made sense, what Bunny had warned him, about people like her. But still, he knew he could figure out a way to try to get her.</p><p>'I'm sorry, again, but I won't change my mind. Either you take it, or leave it, your call.' He said, trying to mimic her coldness. He could be cold too if he wanted to.</p><p>The tone seemed to have taken her aback, as her eyes widened in surprise. Biting her lower lip rather furiously, she finally let out, 'Fine, then. We will work together, but my way.'</p><p>At this, Jack held up his hands, attempting to stop her. 'Oh, no, no, no, <em>Princess</em>. You heard Professor Manny. We need to work out our differences, which also means that communication is key. Since both of us know who is better and who rather sucks at communication, we're going <em>my</em> way.'</p><p>A smirk played on his lips, as he noticed her eyebrows knitted in distaste. He was about to get under her skin.</p><p>So, with pursed lips and a cold glare, Elsa Arrington finally replied, 'Don't call me <em>Princess</em>.' Before she walked away, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the hallway once again.</p><p>And Jack Frost smiled knowingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Was That Jealousy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday is not the best day of the week, not this one.</p><p>Elsa wasn't the type of person who usually says that. She enjoyed her own routines, and that included waking early in the morning for her classes, no matter what day it is. But that particular Monday seemed to hate her, starting from <em>Individual Differences</em> class shenanigan involving that Frost guy, up until the lunch time.</p><p>When she arrived in the dining hall, she noticed that there were only four people sitting on their usual table. Rapunzel and Eugene were sitting face to face, with Eugene on Pitch's usual seat next to Astrid. Merida was also there, talking <em>passionately</em> about what seemed to be a new gossips.</p><p>'You're late!'</p><p>'Hello to you too, Merida.' Elsa said, as she took her usual seat, placing her handbag on the seat to her right. 'Where's everyone?'</p><p>'Didn't you check on your phone?' The redhead raised a brow.</p><p>'No,' Elsa replied briefly, before grabbing her phone from her bag. She noticed several new messages from the group chat. 'Oh, they're dining out?'</p><p>Astrid nodded. 'Pitch said that he is up for fancier puddings, and he's just left with Gaston.'</p><p>'And Hans?'</p><p>'He said he's going to join us later, he didn't say why.' Eugene replied.</p><p>'Oh,' was all she said. Glancing at the plates on the table, she then asked. 'What's today's menu?'</p><p>'Salad, pasta, sandwiches, you know, the usual?' Astrid said, then smiled. 'But they serve molten lava cakes and chocolate cupcakes for puddings¹, you'll love it.'</p><p>'No, thanks.' She shook her head. 'But I'm not that hungry.'</p><p>Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Elsa to decline any puddings, especially when chocolate is involved, so she knew, she must have had a bad day. Carefully, she asked the question. 'How did it go with Professor Manny?'</p><p>'I can't seem to convince him.'</p><p>'Wait, what's with the professor?' Merida leaned in, eager to receive a new gossip. 'Is there anything I should know?'</p><p>'Sorry to disappoint you, Merida. But it's not what you think.' Elsa stated, noticing the familiar glint in her friend's eyes. 'Okay, so, you all are aware about my project partner, right? The thing is, he and I had an argument last week when we were working on the paper, so I decided to leave him and do it on my own. Earlier, after class, I tried to convince the professor to let me work with no partner, but he told us to work out our differences, and stick together until the rest of the semester.' She recalled.</p><p>'And what did Frost say?'</p><p>'Of course he agreed!' The blonde scoffed. 'He also said that since I'm bad at communication, he said we should do it his way.'</p><p>Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the brunette sitting next to her. 'You know, maybe it's for the best? Give him a chance, Elsa.'</p><p>'Funny, because Anna said the same thing.' Elsa pulled out her water bottle from her bag, and took a small sip. 'Then again, you both are pretty similar in a way.'</p><p>Astrid added, 'Elsa, I don't think Jack Frost is that bad. In fact, you shouldn't judge him way too soon. Get to know him first, and maybe you both can be friends in the end. Who knows?'</p><p>Being friends with Jack Frost? Elsa almost shuddered at that thought. She was not good at making friends, and she didn't like his boldness. Is there any chance that they could be friends? Nah, maybe not now. After all, they hadn't sorted out their differences, like Professor Manny said.</p><p>'And have you talked to him? Do you know him personally?' She couldn't recall if her friend had ever talked to the American fella. But then again, she spent more time with Rapunzel that she did with Astrid, so she didn't know for sure.</p><p>At this, Astrid swept her fringe away from her face and flashed her friend a smile. 'I haven't, but I happen to know one of his friends. But that's not the point.'</p><p>Looking around the table at her friends, from Rapunzel, to Eugene, then Astrid, and Merida, Elsa finally let out a sigh. 'You know what, let's not talk about it. Like I said last week, I will deal with him later.'</p><p>'Deal with who?'</p><p>The new voice almost startled her, and she immediately looked up. She quickly shook her head, and removed her bag from the seat to her lap. 'Just my project partner.'</p><p>Hans raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. Sitting on his usual seat, he flashed everyone his smile. But one thing that caught him off quard, by the time he settled on his seat, was Merida's sudden gasp.</p><p>'Oh my gosh, Westergaard! Really?' The redhead widened her blue eyes, before her dramatic expression turned into a teasing one. 'It's only the second week and you're already smelling like a girl!'</p><p>Merida's teasing earned various reactions, from Eugene's knowing smirk, Astrid's smile, Rapunzel's unreadable face, Elsa's frown, and Hans' flushing cheeks. Yet the former wasn't aware of a pair of blue eyes that eyed her with dislike. Typical, blunt Merida.</p><p>'I don't know what you're talking about.'</p><p>Elsa took a deep breath, inhaling the scent, trying to be subtle in doing so. She recognised the scent and immediately knew what perfume it was, who he was seeing. <em>Well, shite!</em> She mentally cursed. <em>Calm down, Elsa, it's not the first time.</em></p><p>'It's all over your face, mate!' Eugene added in. 'Who is she this time?'</p><p>But before he could reply, Elsa stood up abruptly. 'Well, seems like I should get those puddings before they're gone. I'll be right back.' And without waiting for any replies, she walked away.</p><p>She didn't know why she did that. Perhaps, she was overreacting, and now she regretted not taking her bag with her. If only she could gather herself together. There was something that stung inside her chest, was that jealousy? Even after trying to distance herself from him, she couldn't seem to shake off those weird feelings.</p><p>There was a long queue before the counter, as some students seemed to have the same mind as Elsa. She mentally groaned, but knowing that she couldn't just come back to her table and had them questioning her, she just had to deal with it. After a while, she finally got her favourite cakes, but when she was about to walk away, someone pushed her and she bumped into before her. The blonde quickly checked on her plate and saw that those precious cakes were still there.</p><p>'Hey!' She scowled at the girl behind her, but that girl seemed to not notice her, or pretend to. Turning around, she began to apologise. 'I am so sorry. Wait, Adam?'</p><p>'Elsa?' He greeted her with a smile. 'How are you?'</p><p>'I'm fine.' Though, she wasn't totally fine. 'And how are you and Belle?'</p><p>At the name, his brown eyes softened. 'We are great.'</p><p>'You know, if you're still up for it, you can join me and the others. You can bring Belle too.'</p><p>'I can't.' Adam seemed to hesitate.</p><p>'Why not?' She wouldn't back down. He was still a part of her little group, however. 'Gaston and Pitch are not here today.'</p><p>'I,' he paused, before looking down at Elsa. 'Look, Elsa, I don't think I want to hang out with all of you again. This isn't about Gaston, you see. It's just-'</p><p>'The reputation?' She continued for him, brows furrowing. 'Our reputation, is that what's bothering you? You know in this group we have never judged each other, right? We accept everyone with their own issues.'</p><p>It was true. Sometimes, even Elsa couldn't believe the amount of tolerance that every single member of the group had, except for Merida and her bluntness. Perhaps that's what made them get along just fine.</p><p>'That's the thing.' Adam stated, his eyes grew darker. 'I have nobody telling me what I'm doing is wrong. You all know that I have an anger issue, and none of you did something when I broke three tennis rackets in one day. Belle put me in my place, whenever I got angry and wanting to smash things.'</p><p>But Elsa found it difficult to process. 'But we did enjoy each other's company, didn't we? I mean, don't say now that you didn't enjoy our trip to Mallorca last spring.'</p><p>'I know, and I won't deny it. The group knows how to have fun.' That, he agreed. 'But Belle had shown me that I can do better, you know. She accepts me for who I am, while also guiding me for the better.'</p><p>'So, you're saying that we're bad influence to you?' She narrowed her blue eyes, clearly not satisfied with the answer.</p><p>Belle changed him, of that she was sure. The same Belle Cartwright, whose friends might be those girls who talked trash about her little group, Adam's group-well, not anymore.</p><p>'It's not that, Elsa.' Before he continued, he grew silent at the figure that was slowly approaching.</p><p>'Adam! I haven't seen you around except for our shared classes.'</p><p>'Hans.' Adam forced a smile. 'Yes, I have been busy.' Turning to Elsa, he added, 'I will see you around, Elsa. Hans.'</p><p>Frowning, she only stood there, holding her plate and the fork, completely ignoring his greeting. Only then, she realised who she was left alone with.</p><p>'I think we need to talk.' Hans said, then grabbing her forearm gently. 'Come with me.'</p><p>Elsa said nothing when he led her towards an empty hallway that led to the kitchen. She knew he would confront her about it anytime soon, and ready or not, she should put on a brave face and told him it had anything to do with him.</p><p>'Make it quick.' The moment those words escaped her lips, she immediately regretted it, especially when he smirked at her. 'No, I mean, I think. Oh, dear, what I mean is I still want to enjoy this cake before my class.'</p><p>He chuckled. 'It's alright.' His features then softened. 'Are you upset?'</p><p><em>Yes, she was.</em> 'No, why would I be?' She put on the most neutral expression. 'Maybe your father is right this time. You and Megara would make a great couple.'</p><p>Hans frowned. 'How do you know?'</p><p>'<em>Carolina Herrera: Good Girl</em>. I was the one choosing that perfume when you asked me which gift you should give for a girl's birthday. Then I heard Pitch saying that he saw you with her after class.' She looked away. 'I just put two and two together.'</p><p>'Is that why you refused when I found you last week after you stormed out of the library?' His green eyes sparked with curiosity. 'Elsa?'</p><p>'I don't want to talk about it.' She replayed the same thing she told Anna that day. Turning to face him, she braved herself to stare into his eyes. 'I'm just upset about other things, really. You don't have to worry about me.' If he ever did.</p><p>'Are you sure?'</p><p>'I am.' <em>Not</em>. 'Let's just go back to our table.'</p><p>When she took a step away, she could feel his hand on her forearm once again, stopping her. 'Elsa, you know Megara and I are not really dating, right? Nothing really happened, actually.'</p><p>'I know.' Of course she did. She flashed him her sweetest smile. 'I know, Hans.' <em>Like I know what you want from me.</em></p><p>By the time they walked back to the table, Merida, Rapunzel and Eugene had already finished their lunch, and Astrid was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>'Where's Astrid?' The blonde asked, as she took a seat and put down her plate.</p><p>'Oh, she has a club meeting, actually.' Rapunzel replied.</p><p>At this, Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'What club exactly?'</p><p>Merida grinned. 'Horseback riding club, apparently. Seems like she is going to follow Gaston's lead.'</p><p>'I thought she doesn't like horses?' Hans asked. 'I mean, don't you all remember the last Royal Ascot? She refused to come down from the balcony because she said that horses are smelly.'</p><p>'Maybe something changed her mind?' The Scottish girl shrugged, before she checked on her smartphone. 'Oh <em>shite</em>, I forgot that I also have a club meeting! Moana and Mulan are going to have my head.' She gathered her sling bag and stood up. 'I will see you later, folks!'</p><p>'Actually, Rapunzel and I have plans before class.' Eugene started.</p><p>But, before Rapunzel could open her mouth and muttered a quick apology, Elsa already shot the couple a knowing look. 'It's alright.'</p><p>'Are you sure, Elsa?' Rapunzel's green eyes were full of concern. 'I'm sorry we haven't spent some time together.'</p><p>'It's alright.' Elsa replied, masking her disappointment with a smile. 'Maybe we can have a girl's night later in my dorm?'</p><p>The brunette beamed. 'Sure! I'll let you know, okay?'</p><p>'Okay.' She smiled, watching the couple walking away holding hands.</p><p>Once they were out of the sight, getting lost in the middle of the crowd of students, Elsa let out a sigh. She then picked her fork up, and began to dig into the cakes, completely ignoring the auburn haired guy who was on his phone.</p><p>She didn't wish to know who he texted, it was none of her business anyway. Then her mind began to race back to the event that day; no luck in convincing the professor and she was stuck with that silver haired guy, then her encounter with Adam and him telling her that he no longer wanted to join the group, then Hans and the sore topic she refused to talk about. It all happened in one day, as it was as if the universe didn't want to let her be happy.</p><p>'Penny for your thoughts?'</p><p>Elsa shrugged slightly, before turning to face him. 'I was only thinking about stuff.'</p><p>'Elsa, if you're still upset-'</p><p>'We can talk about it later, I promise.' She looked back at her now empty plate. 'Just not now.'</p><p>'If you say so.'</p><p>Elsa didn't like it one bit. She didn't like to be the only one who caught feelings, not in <em>that</em> kind of relationship, where they had been using each other for <em>several things</em>. And the fact that he had another girl to woo, shoved to him by his own father, didn't help things. She knew about his father's plans for him, one that would never include her, and she almost grimaced at that thought. Maybe it was time to let go, she didn't know.</p><p>Between the feeling of his arms resting on the back of her chair as usual, and her own uneasiness, she felt a gaze burning holes on her head. Someone was observing her for sure, and she just knew where to look. Elsa was aware of people's stares, having been in the unlikeable list for over a year now had taught her enough.</p><p>Something was telling her to look up, and so she did. And her own icy blue eyes caught another similarly blue pair staring at her. For a moment, she held his stare with a hint of curiosity, before looking away.</p><p>Elsa wondered, <em>why is Jack Frost staring at me like that?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Civil Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa Arrington isn't as predictable, he learned.</p><p>When he sent her another email, asking if she wanted to work on another paper on Friday, her replies weren't as cold as he expected, or at least that's what he interpreted so far. Jack expected a brief yes or no, but she gave him none of that.</p><p>
  <em>I am okay with Friday since I have no classes anyway, but do you mind if we meet during afternoon tea at the East Building's common room? I have plans for the night, and I'd appreciate it if we finished before five.</em>
</p><p>He replied, asking if he should bring some cookies for tea, and her response was one he didn't expect.</p><p>
  <em>Sure, go ahead.</em>
</p><p>Jack wasn't accustomed with afternoon tea. For him, it was rather pointless to drink tea at a certain time in the afternoon, while they could drink tea anytime throughout the day. Yet he couldn't help but picture her having a proper tea time in a pavilion in her garden, served by her butler. That would only show how posh Elsa Arrington was.</p><p>Once Friday rolled in, the project partners found themselves working together in the corner of the common room, burying themselves in the handbook and typing away on their laptops. There were two cups of tea, a small tin of cookies and biscuits, and two small plates with half eaten scones settled on top of the table they worked on. So far, everything went just fine.</p><p>The paper they currently worked on was about an analysis on a certain character using Carl Jung's theory of archetypes, and to make up for his lack of involvement in the previous paper, he came with more preparation. When Jack told her that they would do it his way, he wasn't bluffing. Once everything settled, he initiated a brief discussion about the villain in the film Paddington 2.</p><p>'Really? An animation film?' That was her first reaction, along with her famous frown.</p><p>Jack corrected, 'Actually, the only animation in that movie is the bear. Don't say that you've never watched it.'</p><p>'Don't worry, Frost. I already have.'</p><p>And he swore he saw her smiling. After all, who could resist Paddington Bear's charm? That bear basically stole everybody's heart. But they weren't there to talk about the bear. They were there to analyse the villain, Phoenix Buchanan, a narcissistic actor.</p><p>'I think his persona is a little bit confusing.' Elsa said, then taking a small sip from her cup. 'Maybe it's because he pretends to be a lot of people, you know, dressing up for the sake of collecting clues all over the city.'</p><p>'I don't think so.' Jack disagreed. 'Persona is described as a part of self that we show to the world, what we want other people to see. In this case, Phoenix Buchanan's persona is the one he shows during his introduction in that fair. The charming, respected, award winning actor.'</p><p>'It's funny that looks can be deceiving, don't you think?' The blonde said casually as she typed it on her laptop.</p><p>'Yes.' Jack stated. It was a little surprising for him, but he refrained from commenting. He needed to stay on her good side, and it seemed like she was in a really good mood that day.</p><p>'And what about the Anima?' She asked, eyes were still glued to her laptop.</p><p>'A little hard to define. Do you perhaps have any idea, Arrington?'</p><p>Elsa looked up, and flashed him a satisfied smirk. 'Yes, I agree with you, it's a bit hard to define. But I found a line that might show the Anima, even though I know he was only acting. It's <em>'I beg you, have mercy on him. He is but a cub!'</em> when he gave his testimony as a witness at the court.' She paused, 'It might be him wanting to appear caring and sympathising.'</p><p>'Alright, write that down.'</p><p>'Already.' The blonde replied, taking a bite of a biscuit. 'Now on to the Shadow. The Shadow is the opposite of the persona, the part of ourselves that we hide from the world. Easy to tell, I guess?'</p><p>Jack nodded. 'He wants the money and the attention, and he is willing to steal for that.'</p><p>'I'm writing it down.'</p><p>For the rest of the discussion, Elsa wasn't as cold as the first time they met. Though she wasn't entirely warming up to him-like whenever she was with her friends during lunch, it was still something. Perhaps the real Elsa Arrington will appear soon.</p><p>Once they had summed their brief discussion, it was time to do the literature review to support those points they had written. Jack, who was seated across from her, glanced at her serious face once in a while, as her blue eyes skimmed over a journal article she found online. He kept his gaze on her, taking in every movement she made-from the way her brows knitted when she tried to understand the paragraph, to the way her lips pursed. And he found himself analysing her.</p><p>You know, when you study psychology, somehow it sparks a curiosity within that makes you want to analyse people's character, their body language, what's going on inside their heads, etc. Psychology students don't read mind, no. They do this brief assessment in order to really understand what's going on with the person. And it requires more than one meeting.</p><p>Jack admitted, he had been doing that for a while, choosing the art of <em>observating</em> as his assessment method. He often saw Elsa during lunch, seated between Carter and Westergaard, munching her lunch with closed mouth, looking regal as ever. But he couldn't shake the image of her unreadable expression when she caught his gaze a few days ago. Was that a hint of curiosity? He didn't know.</p><p>Minutes turn into hours, and even with his own task at hand, he still couldn't help but began his own character study on her. First, <em>the Persona</em>. According to Tiana and Bunny (those two are the King and Queen of gossips, Jack is sure) people describe her with three words: cold, stiff, and posh, and maybe that's the part of herself that she wanted to show to the world-the world aside from her friends, and maybe family. <em>The Animus</em> in her, he couldn't be sure, for he was lacking on such personal information. Perhaps he should put that on hold. Then, <em>the Shadow</em>. That, too, he didn't have the answer. Lastly, <em>the True Self</em>. Null. It was way too personal and he hadn't even dived down.</p><p>For someone who was cold, she sure put on too many layers to protect herself-from what, he didn't know. It reminded him of the lecture about Sigmund Freud's theory Professor Manny held on Monday. <em>The iceberg analogy.</em> Perhaps what he saw or knew of Elsa was only the tip of the iceberg, the first layer of her shell. Jack didn't want to jump to misleading conclusions. No, he would end up signing himself for a disaster. So, he kept his patience.</p><p>'Frost?' Her neutral tone almost startled him from his train of thoughts. 'Can you please pass me the biscuit tin?'</p><p><em>The biscuit tin? </em>Jack almost asked the question out loud, before he understood what she meant. 'Oh, sure.' He grabbed the <em>cookie</em> tin and placed it near her.</p><p>'Thank you.' The blonde muttered, still not bothering to look up.</p><p>'It's still a little strange to hear people calling it a tin of biscuits.' He admitted, catching her attention as she turned to him. 'I prefer calling it <em>a can of cookies</em>.'</p><p>At this, she raised an eyebrow. 'Okay, just call it whatever you want.'</p><p>Well, that wasn't the answer he wanted from her. He added, 'Same goes with dessert and pudding.'</p><p>'Your point being?'</p><p>Jack flashed her a smile. 'I am trying to work out our differences, just like Professor Manny told us to.'</p><p>Once those words rolled out of his mouth, Elsa glared at him, her blue eyes were burning holes on his face. Then, as if she realised something, her glare softened, and she let out a sigh. 'I don't think now is the best time.' Checking on her wrist watch, she gasped in shock. 'Oh, Lord! I really need to get this done.'</p><p>'What?' Startled, he asked her.</p><p>The blonde shook her head, trying to calm herself. 'Look, Frost, I don't know what games you're playing, but it's almost five, and I don't want to make my sister wait for me. I promised I'd call her at five.'</p><p>Jack smiled knowingly, as he offered, 'Well, I can do the rest of the paper.'</p><p>Again, she gazed at him, this time with a hint of shock. 'Really?'</p><p>'Yeah. After last week, I kinda owe you.' He replied, running his hand over his silvery hair.</p><p>Elsa looked like she was hesitating-or debating with herself. He knew she was that student who didn't really trust others, because they might not be able to keep up to her standard. But Jack wasn't like the others, he was the scholarship awardee. After thinking for a while, the blonde finally nodded.</p><p>'Okay.' She repeated, 'Okay. I'll email it to you tonight, is it alright with you?'</p><p>'It is.'</p><p>The blonde closed her laptop gently, a gesture he didn't see last week. There was definitely a change in her. Was that the upcoming call with her sister? It must be. Jack was usually more than excited whenever his sister, Emma, called him. So, he knew the feeling.</p><p>Putting everything: the cups, the medium sized stainless steel tumbler, and the small plates into her tote bag, Elsa then grabbed her handbag with one hand, while holding both her laptop and her handbook close to her chest. Since he already had his belongings packed into his own backpack, Jack grabbed her tote bag without a word.</p><p>'Allow me.' He offered, before she could protest. 'I'll walk you to your dorm.'</p><p>'Fine.' There goes her famous line, he thought. But this time, there was no hint of coldness. 'Follow me.'</p><p>As they made their way down the hallway, side by side, he could feel some people staring at them, and it made him feel uncomfortable. <em>So, this is what it feels like to be Westergaard.</em> He almost chuckled bitterly at that silly thought. Usually, he was the one staring, yet the role was now reversed.</p><p>The East Building-where her dormitory was-looked rather vintage compared to his dormitory, which was located in the New Building. It gave him the impression of a historical site-a castle perhaps-where the royalties used to reside in. But it suited Elsa in a way he couldn't describe-<em>cold, stiff, and posh</em>. Now he could definitely see it.</p><p>A few corridors later, they finally stopped before a classic wooden door with number '37' carved on it. She unlocked the door and walked in, leaving him standing outside, still trying to maintain an appropriate distance. Only seconds later, did she come back to collect her tote bag, which he was still carrying.</p><p>'Thank you, Frost. I really appreciate the help.' Elsa pressed her lips together, flashing him a small smile. 'And thanks for the biscuits.'</p><p>'No problem.' Jack dug his fist into the pocket of his jeans, while smiling sheepishly. 'I guess I should be the one thanking you for the tea, Arrington. Thanks.'</p><p>The blonde nodded. 'Right, I'll see you in class.'</p><p>Jack, not knowing what to say, only nodded. He followed her movement with his blue eyes as she walked back and pushed the door closed. With a smile, he decided to make his way back to his own dormitory. It was hard to believe that Elsa Arrington could go without being all cold for the day. Either she wanted to give him a chance or there was something else, he didn't know.</p><p><em>'I don't think now is the best time.'</em> Her words echoed in his ears for some time. She wasn't even turning down his suggestion in wanting to sort things out. <em>If only they have more time.</em></p><p>But at least he realised something. Elsa Arrington had stirred something inside him, and this time, it wasn't just curiosity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Boys, Just the Four of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Hans was here?'</p><p>It was only nine in the morning on Saturday, when Rapunzel knocked on her door. Elsa, who had just been cleaning up her room and was tucking the fresh sheet in the edge of her twin bed, quickly check on her appearance in the mirror, before getting the door and let her best friend in. Once the brunette stepped in, she noticed the familiar designer leather jacket draped on the arm rest of the loveseat at the corner of the room. She held it up, ensuring herself that it belonged to one of their friends.</p><p>'Elsa?' The green eyed brunette asked, when she didn't hear a reply.</p><p>The blonde went to her wardrobe and pulled out a silk lime green cravat that complimented her soft green knee length dress well. She decided to ignore her best friend and tied the cravat around her neck, covering up some faint marks on the fair skin.</p><p>'I thought it ended last holiday?'</p><p>From the mirror, Elsa caught a glimpse of her best friend clearly looking pissed, her brows knitted and eyes narrowed. With a sigh, she shook her head.</p><p>'I have only been with him-so far in this new term-last night, Punzie.' She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of his touch on her skin. 'And it sort of just happened.'</p><p>At this, Rapunzel put the jacket down, before approaching her. 'Just happened? Elsa, you know he always finds a way to charm you. Are you two even dating?'</p><p>'We're not dating. We are just friends.' Elsa admitted, turning to face her. 'Please take a seat while we wait for Merida and Astrid.'</p><p>The brunette eyed the neatly made bed carefully, and she shuddered. 'No, I am not sitting on the bed.' Seeing a pair of blue eyes eyeing her with plead, she added. 'Or on the floor, even on the sofa.'</p><p>The platinum blonde rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. 'I've just changed the sheet.'</p><p>'But still.' Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. 'Why don't we just go out? I know a perfect place where we can have a brunch. Have you had breakfast?'</p><p>Of course she hadn't. She woke up late to a cold bed, before she finally took a shower and cleaned up her room.</p><p>'No.'</p><p>'He didn't even treat you a breakfast? Ugh, what an arse!'</p><p>Rapunzel rarely swore, but once she did, she did it at someone who clearly deserved it.</p><p>'Rapunzel!'</p><p>The brunette scoffed. 'He is, and you know it, Elsa.' And deep down, Elsa agreed. 'Alright, grab your things now, while I call Merida and Astrid to tell them about the change of plan. It's unfortunate that they don't live in the same building as ours. I'll be right outside.'</p><p>And with that, she exited the dorm, leaving Elsa on her own. With a sigh, the blonde grabbed her white satchel, along with her phone from her desk. She stopped to check on her appearance for the last time, tilting her neck from side to side, to make sure that she had everything covered. Words travelled fast in that place, and the last thing she wanted was becoming the talk of the building-or even the campus for the next few days. After deciding that she should let her freshly washed hair down, she then walked out of her dormitory and locked the door.</p><p>'Okay, Mer, we'll see you there.' Rapunzel looked up when she noticed her best friend. 'Bye!'</p><p>'Did you tell them why?' Elsa asked, feeling a little uneasy.</p><p>'No, but you will.'</p><p>At this, she let out a groan, as she followed her best friend towards the lift. 'Must I?'</p><p>'Yes, you must. If you want to get rid of this <em>feeling</em>, that is.' Rapunzel pressed the button, and stepped inside once the doors were open. 'And we can help you.'</p><p>'Help with what?' Elsa didn't need saving, she was sure of that.</p><p>Rapunzel flashed her a smirk. 'Getting out of this toxic relationship, of course.'</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes, hating the fact that her best friend used that term to describe her non-existent relationship. But she swallowed the bitterness, and kept her mouth shut.</p><hr/><p>'You what?'</p><p>Taking Eugene's car, the two best friends finally arrived in the coffee shop just two blocks from their dormitory building. Apparently, Merida and Astrid were already there. Once the waiter wrote down their orders, Rapunzel began the conversation with <em>'guess what I found in her room earlier'</em> and everything went downhill from there, as Elsa had no choice but to tell the other two about her escapades.</p><p>Elsa looked away. 'You heard me.'</p><p>'Who else knows about it?' Merida rested her arms on the table, still trying to hide her shock.</p><p>'Aside from all of you, Pitch.' Elsa instantly blushed at the revelation. 'He caught me sneaking out of Hans' dorm one morning before the summer vacation last term.'</p><p>'You gotta be kidding me.' Astrid muttered. 'So, Anna doesn't know?' Seeing Elsa shaking her head, she added, 'and then you caught feelings? That's like really cliché, Elsa.'</p><p>The platinum blonde scowled. 'A bit rich coming from someone who suddenly joins the equestrian club because of what, some bloke? That <em>is </em>cliché.'</p><p>Astrid quickly said, 'Nope. It's not because of some bloke. Anyway, we're not talking about my love life here-'</p><p>But before she could finish, the redhead cut her and exclaimed, 'Ha! So it's because of some lad, indeed. There's the key words, Astrid, your <em>love life</em>.' She grinned mischievously. 'Who is he?'</p><p>'Nobody,' was all her defensive reply.</p><p>'Whoa, whoa, okay. We can talk about it later. Let's focus on our dear Elsa's problem here first.' Rapunzel threw a stern look at the other two, then turned to her best friend. 'So, what are you going to do now?'</p><p>Elsa eyed her with a hint of suspicion, because Punzie already talked to her about it. 'I honestly don't know. But I don't think I want to continue. His father hates me, and I can't really stand his twelve brothers, so. The old man has made sure of that when I tagged along to Wimbledon a few months ago.'</p><p>'Wait, how long has this been going on?' Astrid asked.</p><p>Sharing a brief glance with Rapunzel, she exhaled. 'Since our trip to Mallorca.'</p><p>'What?' Merida gasped, causing a few customers to glance at their way. She decided to ignore them and added, 'ye sneaky lass!'</p><p>'Merida!' Elsa warned sternly, mostly because she saw a waiter came approaching with a tray.</p><p>The waiter, a girl with blonde hair and warm smile, looked familiar, and Elsa caught a glimpse of her name tag. <em>Ella</em>. Once their orders were finally settled on the table, the waiter flashed them a smile and muttered a quick, 'enjoy your meal!'</p><p>'Thanks, you too.' Astrid replied, before she stopped herself. When she was about to apologise, the waiter was long gone.</p><p>Merida, witnessing her friend's behaviour, let out a chuckle. While Elsa smiled in amusement.</p><p>'<em>You too</em>.' Rapunzel half mocked. 'Really, Astrid?' She grinned, earning herself an eye roll from the blonde.</p><p>'Did anyone notice that girl? I swear I've seen her somewhere.' Elsa asked while eyeing the four glasses, searching for her drink. When she didn't recognise any of those drinks as <em>a glass of sweet cream cold brew</em>, she frowned. 'Wait, where's mine?'</p><p>'Well, she's Cinderella, a Philosophy student, a year below us.' Astrid noted. 'Didn't you order a glass of cold brew?'</p><p>'Did I?' Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'Goodness, I guess I should fetch the cream myself. I'll be right back.'</p><p>With a glass of cold brew in one hand, she made her way towards the counter, where a barista was making a drink with his back facing her. Seeing that the waiter, Ella, was busy serving a new customer, she had no other choice but to call for the barista.</p><p>'Excuse me?'</p><p>The barista didn't move, making her shifted on her foot impatiently. 'Hello, there. Excuse me?' Just when he finally turned to her, she recognised the familiar silvery hair. 'Frost?'</p><p>Unlike the previous day, when they were having a civilised discussion, he glanced at her with annoyance. 'Yes, how can I help you?'</p><p>She quickly composed herself, settling the glass before him. 'Ah yes, I was wondering if I can change my order. I thought I was ordering a sweet cream cold brew, but the waiter must have been writing it wrong.' But he only stared at her with his blue eyes. '<em>Please</em>?'</p><p>'Fine.'</p><p>Jack took the glass and walked back to the table behind the counter, pouring some cream into a shot glass, then he repeated the process and poured it into the glass. The whole time, Elsa eyed him with confusion. He wasn't usually acting that way whenever they met, well aside from that one time after their conversation with Professor Manny. That time, it was because of her refusal to work with him, and it probably offended him in a way.</p><p>The previous day, Elsa had tried her best in not giving him a cold shoulder. Eventually, she followed Anna's and Rapunzel's advices and decided to give him a chance. <em>I wonder what I did wrong</em>, she thought. The rather warm weather was enough to make her tug on the cravat around her neck, loosening it up a bit. And she didn't realise that a part of her neck was exposed, for the barista had turned around and she was too eager to enjoy her coffee to notice.</p><p>'There you go.' Jack placed the glass on the counter, but before Elsa could grab it, he moved the glass away, spilling some coffee in the process. 'Mind explaining why you didn't reply my emails, Arrington?'</p><p>'Wait, what?' Then, it hit her. She hadn't sent him the paper. 'Oh, right, the paper. Sorry, Frost, I was <em>busy</em> last night. And my phone has been in a power saving mode the whole time, so I received no notifications.'</p><p>It was the truth, well, half of it. Then again, she couldn't possibly reveal her personal life to this bloke she barely knew. After her facetime session with Anna, she wanted to send him the paper. <em>Alas, things happened</em>. She could feel his eyes on her face then trailing down, making her feel self-conscious. By now, she regretted for ever tugging on the silk material around her neck.</p><p>'Right, <em>busy</em>.' He stated rather coldly. Then, their eyes met. 'You know I need to pass that class, Arrington, and I don't have all the time in the world. Unlike you, I need to work.'</p><p>Elsa scowled. Gone was the persona she had shown earlier. 'I am sorry, Frost, but I also have a life to live and it's none of your business.'</p><p>'Have it your way, <em>Princess</em>.' There goes the nickname, uttered in a mocking manner. 'But I expect to see the paper in my inbox by tonight.'</p><p>She finally managed to get a hold of her drink. 'Sure.' Before she made her way back to her table, she told him coldly, 'I told you not to call me Princess.'</p><p>Elsa didn't know what made her so angry and turned back to her cold self, but Jack Frost was being annoying, if anything, he was the first one to start the cold war. <em>What an arse!</em></p><p>'What took you so long?'</p><p>The platinum blonde took a seat and placed her glass on the wooden table, eyes didn't leave the barista behind the counter. 'Oh, just a project partner, who happens to work here.'</p><p>'Jack Frost?' Merida turned her head to steal a glance, before turning back to her. 'What did he want?'</p><p>'He was complaining about the paper we are currently working on. Nothing you should worry about.' She replied with a hint of distaste.</p><p>'Uh, Elsa.' Astrid called her. The hesitation in her voice caught Elsa's attention slightly. 'You might want to cover your neck.'</p><p>At this, Elsa quickly reached for the silky cravat and fixed it. Her cheeks were turning crimson, now that those marks she desperately wanted to hide were exposed to the world. She didn't want to know what her friends thought about it, for she seriously would get a lot of teasing from them.</p><p>'Oh my gosh, Elsa!' Merida shrieked, and once again she drew attention. 'You naughty girl.'</p><p>The reaction, of course, earned the redhead a hard stare. 'We're not talking about <em>these</em>, ever!'</p><p>'Hmm, which reminds me, I have an idea actually.' The brunette said. 'You know, to help you figure out your feelings.'</p><p>'Here I thought that topic is long adjourned.' Elsa mentally slapped herself.</p><p>'You'll see. Pass me your pen, Astrid!' Rapunzel told the blonde sitting across from her, and once she grasped the pen, she began to draw a triangle on the tissue paper she retrieved from beside her plate.</p><p>Elsa recognised it immediately. It was a triangle with <em>Intimacy</em>, <em>Passion</em>, and <em>Commitment</em> written on each angles respectively. Oh no, she could only guess what the brunette wanted to show her.</p><p>'Do you know what it is?'</p><p>Elsa gulped. 'Sternberg's Triangular theory of Love.'</p><p>Rapunzel beamed. Her green eyes were shining, as she began to point each words with the pen. 'Okay, so which one are you and Hans?'</p><p>'Are we seriously going to do this?' The platinum blonde scowled in annoyance. She darted her gaze on her other two friends, and they gave her an anticipating look, eager to know what she had to say. With a sigh, she finally complied. 'There's <em>Passion</em>, but there's no <em>Commitment</em>. I don't know about <em>Intimacy</em>, I'd say maybe there is, since we're friends and all.'</p><p>The brunette circled the word <em>Passion</em>, before writing <em>Infatuation</em> under it, in which the gesture earned herself a questioning look from Merida. 'Since I am not a Psychology folk, I daresay don't understand.'</p><p>'<em>Intimacy</em> and <em>Commitment</em> combined equals to <em>Compassionate Love</em>, <em>Passion</em> and <em>Commitment</em> combined equals to <em>Fatuous Love</em>, and <em>Intimacy</em> and <em>Passion</em> combined equals to <em>Romantic Love</em>, while all three combined equals to <em>Consummate Love</em>.' Rapunzel explained, before turning to Elsa. 'So?'</p><p>'I don't think it's <em>Romantic Love</em>, to be honest.' Elsa admitted out loud. 'Yes we're friends and all, and we just sleep together a few times. But I don't really think so. Love is a strong word, anyway.'</p><p>Aside from her feelings being one sided (possibly), she was aware of the fact that she knew nothing about the <em>term</em>. Theoretically, yes, but she had never really experienced what love really is. <em>Did she love him? </em>She couldn't tell, but something told her it wasn't <em>that</em> kind of love.</p><p>'Which leads to our conclusion, that you should end things with him.'</p><p>'But-'</p><p>'Elsa.' The brunette placed a hand on her arm, and it almost reminded her of Anna. 'It's toxic, and you know it. You can't let him use you just like that. I understand you have your needs too, and that you also use him for that plus the feelings, but it will only hurt you emotionally. He will end up hurting you really, really bad, worse than this even, if you keep doing this.'</p><p>Oh, how she hated it. She hated it when someone basically called her out. But it was Rapunzel, her best friend, the one person who knew her the most beside Anna.</p><p>'How?'</p><p>'Talk to him, of course. In a public place, if you can. You can also start with rejecting him.' Astrid suggested. 'Keep your distance.'</p><p>'He sits beside me during lunch, and I share several Linguistic classes with him.' She stated. 'It's not going to be easy. What if I want to play tennis, or what if he wants to play tennis? You know we love the bloody sport.'</p><p>'You will think of something, lass. Also, we will help you.' Merida gave her a reassurance. 'Besides, it's a good opportunity for ye to look around. There's someone out there made for you, lass.'</p><p>Elsa smiled. 'Thanks, Mer. But I don't think I want a relationship for now. I can't be distracted from my studies.'</p><p>'Elsa, you're the top student in our year, despite the fact that you involve yourself in a toxic kind of relations.' Astrid smiled. 'Imagine what you can do in a healthy relationship.'</p><p>'Thank you, all of you.' She glanced at Merida, then Astrid, and lastly Rapunzel, smiling gratefully. 'Truly.'</p><p>Astrid offered her a reassuring smile. 'That's what friends are for.'</p><p>'Ugh, I wish we can do this more frequently. No boys, just the four of us.' The redhead said. 'No offense, Punzie, but nothing tops a quality time with your girlfriends.'</p><p>Rapunzel smiled knowingly. 'None taken. Besides, you're right, Merida.'</p><p>Silently, Elsa agreed with her Scottish friend. It felt somehow warmer without the presence of the other four. Not that she didn't enjoy their company, but she felt like she needed to keep up with them, to listen to their boastful comments-especially Gaston, and sometimes Hans. She wondered if Adam was right, though she didn't really want to think about it-not at the moment.</p><p>One thing she knew for sure, she should end things with Hans. It would be hard-perhaps painful too-at first, but it was for the best. Sorting out her priorities could start with telling him <em>no</em>. <em>Yes, that's it.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Ice Had Begun to Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack liked to plan his activities ahead, but overthinking was never on his to-do list.</p><p>He had always been that kind of person who forgives then forgets rather easily. So, when he was out in space on Sunday, when he and his group of friends were volunteering at Dream Children Hospital, he found it rather surprising. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so, because during lunch after they got back from the hospital, nearly all of his friends confronted him about it. Yes, nearly all, because Sandy had a History club meeting and North had a shift in a bookstore near the campus, leaving Toothiana, Hiccup, and Aster with Jack.</p><p>'Come on, Jack, talk to us!' Aster, who was seated next to him, nudged him with his elbow.</p><p>But the silver haired guy decided to ignore him and focused on his laptop, eyes skimming over the well written paragraphs his partner had written. It wasn't his intention to ignore his friends completely. He just didn't know what to say. Heck, Jack didn't even know why he was overthinking at the first place. The next thing he knew, his mind was already full with things-that involved a certain platinum blonde and her famous scowl.</p><p>'Jackson Frost!' Toothiana purposefully pushed the screen of his laptop, earning herself a cold glare. But the Singaporean didn't care. 'You are not being reasonable <em>lah</em>! You didn't even touch your latte.'</p><p>At this, Jack finally let out a sigh, still not taking his eyes off the screen. 'I'm working on my paper.'</p><p>For a while, his excuse might work, since Aster and Toothiana decided to engage themselves in a campus-related conversation with Tiana 'Tia' Smith, a new volunteer and also a first year international student from New Orleans, while Hiccup was occupied by his own smartphone. Once in a while, the brunet was smiling or laughing over what seemed to be a new text or something, Jack didn't dare to take a peek. He was completely ignoring his friends, well, until he caught them talking about a certain topic.</p><p>'Ah, yes, of course. People like them just don't hang out with people like us. Ever since the first day they didn't really talk to us.' Aster told the new girl. 'There must be a similar group in your year, yeah?'</p><p>Tia nodded. 'So I heard. But my roommate, Aurora, you can say that she belongs to that kind of group, but she befriends everyone. Not all of them are 'spoiled kids' I think.'</p><p>'Maybe they don't befriend people like us because we are the ones who are caught up in prejudice about them.' Jack added in, and instantly, the table's attention was on him. 'What? I think it makes sense that they don't really talk to people who give them labels.'</p><p>'Ah,' Aster let out, sharing a brief glance with Toothiana before turning to his roommate. 'Does this have anything to do with your recent encounter with your project partner?'</p><p>Jack shrugged, finally shutting down his laptop. 'From my observation so far, yes.'</p><p>'And how do you know exactly?' Toothiana raised an eyebrow.</p><p>'Well, I did call her <em>cold</em> once, accidentally, and she went all ice crazy at me.' He recalled their very first study session in the library. 'You know what they say, <em>when some call you names, might as well act like one</em>.'</p><p>Hiccup didn't really say anything, but Jack recognised the look of understanding on his face. And he couldn't help but wonder what made him that way.</p><p>Aster raised an eyebrow. 'You and Arrington aren't even friends.'</p><p>'At least we have a civil conversation.' Jack half smiled.</p><p>'Arrington?' Tia asked. 'As in Elsa Arrington? I don't mean to pry but what does she have anything to do with Jack?'</p><p><em>Typical first years-always curious</em>, Jack thought. But before he could give a proper reply, Aster beat him to it. 'Oh, Jack fancies her.'</p><p>He rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'I don't fancy her. We're just project partners.'</p><p>The Australian playfully hit his back. 'You think about her all the time, mate. It's obvious.'</p><p><em>The truth hurts</em>, he knew that now. But he was still in denial about it. Besides, there was a first year who would possibly spread the news. <em>If Arrington ever found out, I'd be as good as dead, or frozen.</em> 'I'm thinking about the paper, which happens to involve her.'</p><p>'Whatever.'</p><p>Jack held an urge to just shove his roommate and left him there on the floor, but before he could do such thing, Tia said, 'Uh, guys, sorry to interrupt, but I gotta go. I promised my friends I'd join the study club.'</p><p>'You first years have a study club?' Toothiana asked, as if it was a new information.</p><p>The American girl stood up and flashed her a smile. 'Well, yeah. It's our class captain's idea. I will see you all next Sunday, I guess.'</p><p>'Safe trip!'</p><p>Once she was out of sight, Toothiana leaned in to mutter, 'Honestly, hanging out with a first year is making me feel a bit like a failure. I only study the night before a quiz or during the exam week.' She then turned to the brunet next to her, who hadn't said anything. 'You seem awfully quiet today, Hiccup. Are you sick?'</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. 'Why is it if Hiccup 'seems awfully quiet' you think that he is unwell, while if it's me you all jump into conclusions? Like, I don't get it, Tiana.'</p><p>'That's because I usually make a correct assumption.' She stated. 'Anyway, you and the Snow-I mean Elsa, were you really having a civil conversation?'</p><p>'Oh I bet they did. But yesterday Jack was upset because-' before Aster could finish, Jack cover his hand over his mouth. 'Get that hand away for my mouth, ye rascal!'</p><p>This time, Hiccup joined the conversation. 'Because you were jealous that Elsa might be seeing someone else?'</p><p>'Wait, what?' The Singaporean gasped, eyes widened at the news. 'Seeing who?'</p><p>Hiccup shrugged. 'I can't really say. But someone saw a few marks on her neck when she and her friends went to Oliver's yesterday, and I guess it was during Jack's shift, wasn't it?'</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'And may I know who this informant of yours is?'</p><p>'Oh, just someone from the riding club.' He replied, then taking a sip from his glass. 'I happen to put two and two together.'</p><p>'Ah, so that's the <em>real</em> reason why you were sulking, eh? I thought it was because she didn't reply your email.' Aster nudged his American roommate. 'See? That only proves that you do like her.'</p><p>'Do I?' If he wanted to be honest, Jack had grown tired of the teasing. And if he happened to like her, he would just blame it on his friends. 'You can't like or fancy-whatever, someone you don't know, Bunny. That's like the basic law of attraction.'</p><p>Toothiana flashed him a smile. 'Then get to know her, Jack! It's simple, <em>lah</em>.'</p><p>He raised his brows at her <em>Singlish</em>. Even after over a year of friendship, Tiana's accent still sounded a little strange in his ears, but in a good way.</p><p>'Well, I'm planning to.' Jack admitted. 'Maybe I can ask one thing or two about her home.'</p><p>'Oh, no, no, no!' Hiccup quickly added. 'You know what mysterious girls like Elsa avoid to talk about? Home, family, fortune.'</p><p>'Then what are you suggesting?'</p><p>Aster pulled out his phone. 'Actually, I found something online the other day. You're gonna like this, mate.' He typed something on the search engine, before sliding his phone towards Jack.</p><p>'Thirty six questions to fall in love?' Jack read aloud. 'Nah, I am so not following your idea.'</p><p>Toothiana snatched the phone and skimmed over the list of questions. 'This is honestly a brilliant idea.'ll</p><p>'Let me see.' Hiccup, too, read a few questions, before looking up and smirked. 'I agree.'</p><p>Mentally, he wanted to slap himself. 'Oh, come on! There's no way I'm asking her <em>would you like to be famous? In what way?</em> out of blue. What if she found me strange, then she got all ice crazy and leaved?'</p><p>'Dude, relax! It's not like you should ask her all of these questions.' Aster patted his back gently. 'I showed you these questions only as references, since you don't know how to woo a girl.'</p><p>'Excuse me?'</p><p>Hiccup coughed, clearly trying to hide his grin, while Toothiana didn't hold back her laughter.</p><p>'Dating in middle school is a lot different than dating in adulthood, and you know it.' Aster stated simply. 'Besides, I bet the girl you dated back then was nothing like Arrington.'</p><p>Deep down, Jack admitted that Bunny was indeed right. But that didn't immediately made him jump from the denial phase to acceptance. He still wanted to test the water, before diving straight in.</p><p>'Fine. I'll ask her on Monday.'</p><p>Aster smirked. 'Ask her as in ask her out on a date?'</p><p>'No!' Jack replied rather defensively. 'No, I'll ask her when we can talk about it. It's not a date.'</p><p>Yup, that's it! And it didn't mean he was about to ask her out on a date, <em>right?</em></p><p>⦂•✼•⦂</p><p>'And that's all for today.'</p><p>As soon as Professor Manny dismissed the class, the students quickly gathered their things while murmuring things to their friends-probably a new gossip. Jack was just shoving his handbook into his backpack when he heard Elsa muttered a quick <em>'I'll see you later'</em> to Rapunzel, before making her way down towards the door. If Jack wanted to put his plan to work, he needed to catch up to her. So, he quickly skipped some steps and went after her.</p><p>'Arrington!' He called her, but the blonde was already hurrying, while checking on her phone. It seemed like she already had plans or perhaps she was about to meet with someone.</p><p>Jack almost sprinted as he called her, 'Arrington!' This time, Elsa stopped on the track and turned to him, her famous scowl was present. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'</p><p>But before she could utter a response, another voice interrupted. 'Elsa!' Jack held an urge to roll his eyes at the sight of Hans Westergaard strutting down the corridor to approach them, and he pressed his lips on a thin line when a mental image of those marks on her neck flashed on his mind. 'I have been waiting for you. Let's go to the dining hall.'</p><p>The American could feel a pair of green eyes, which were full of distaste, glared at him. But he decided to ignore it, and focused his gaze on Elsa, who looked like she was hesitating.</p><p>'Actually, I was about to tell you not to wait for me, since I am skipping lunch.' Elsa told Hans with a small forced smile. 'I have to discuss something with Jack here, about our upcoming project.'</p><p>Even if Jack was confused, he decided to play along. He knew that they didn't have any current project to work on, and that was why he wanted to try to 'sort out their differences' sometime that week. While on the other hand, the redhead didn't.</p><p>Hans furrowed his brows, as he looked between Elsa and Jack. 'Can't it wait until later?'</p><p>'No.' She quickly replied. 'I mean, the sooner we get it done, the better, right <em>Jack</em>?'</p><p>That, he didn't expect. Trying to hide his surprise, he stammered, 'Ah, y-yes, E-Elsa.'</p><p>Sighing in defeat, the redhead nodded, then placing his hand to cup her cheek. For a second, Jack thought that he was going to kiss her. Instead, he caressed her freckled cheek gently, before saying. 'Fine. I'll see you later, I guess.'</p><p>'Bye, Hans.' She managed a smile, as she watched him strutting away towards the indoor garden that connected the building with the dining hall. Once he was out of sight, Elsa turned to Jack. 'Let's talk outside.'</p><p>Jack followed her towards the exit, and walked down the stone steps. She stopped under a shade of a tree nearby and looked up to him. Now that she didn't wear any heels, Jack finally noticed their height differences.</p><p>'Fire away.' Surprisingly, her tone wasn't as cold as he expected.</p><p>'Actually, I wanted to ask if you happen to have any time off within this week to, you know, do what Professor Manny asked the other day.'</p><p>She bit her lip in confusion, before replying, 'You mean to talk and get to know each other?'</p><p>'Yes,' he quickly said. 'I mean, yeah.'</p><p>'When?'</p><p>'Uh, Wednesday? Maybe before my shift. I have free period after lunch.' Jack didn't know why he was acting all jumpy and nervous. It wasn't like he was actually asking her on a date. No, he couldn't let Bunny's words haunted his mind, not at the moment.</p><p>'I don't see why not.' Elsa nodded, then raising an eyebrow. 'In fact, why don't we have that conversation at that coffee shop you work in? I get to enjoy the cold brew while you get to come to work earlier.'</p><p>Days prior, if anyone told him that Elsa Arrington would agree, that they should talk and get to know each other, <em>just like that</em>, he would laugh. But now that she told him she <em>didn't see why not</em> and even suggested a meeting point, blinking twice was all he could manage.</p><p>'Jack?'</p><p>She even called him by his first name. <em>Should I do the same?</em> Ugh, Jack hated being this vulnerable.</p><p>'Uh, y-yeah. Okay, then. If you say so, <em>Elsa</em>.' As soon as her name rolled out of his mouth, he had the need to correct himself. 'I mean, Arrington.'</p><p>At this, her blue eyes widened in amusement, and he swore he saw the corner her mouth twitched. 'Actually, Elsa is fine.' Then she smiled genuinely.</p><p>'Sure, Elsa. I'll see you on Wednesday.' He sheepishly smiled.</p><p>As if she remembered something, Elsa quickly unlocked her phone, before handing it over to him. 'I almost forgot. I will need your number for that.'</p><p>With a brow raised, Jack typed down his number and saved it. 'There you go.'</p><p>'Thank you, Jack. I'll see you later.' Waving him a goodbye, Elsa then walked away.</p><p>For someone who loved to surprise or pull a prank on others, it felt unusually uncomfortable when someone else put you in an unexpected situation, no matter what. And that's how Jack felt. As he watched the blonde made her way towards the library, so many questions raced through his mind. <em>Why is she acting that way? Is this a prank? And why did she lie to Hans? Aren't they dating?</em> But for all the same reason, he could tell when someone is faking, and Elsa was nothing but genuine.</p><p>Did she already have a change of heart? Nah, it would be too soon to tell. But maybe, just maybe, Jack was ready to dive in to satisfy his curiosity-or whatever he called it, for the ice had begun to thaw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Attempt to Sort Out The Differences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Wow, Elsa, what are you wearing?'</em>
</p><p>Elsa was getting ready in her dormitory, when she heard the familiar ringtone. Retrieving her smartphone from the nightstand, she was surprised when she saw Anna's contact name on the screen. As she swiped the green button, instead of a proper greeting, she heard her sister's complain.</p><p>Looking down, the blonde didn't find anything wrong with her outfit. It was a beige short sleeved high neck top and a plain white knee length skirt, with a brown belt. Turning to face her sister through her phone screen, she scowled.</p><p>'I don't see anything wrong with my outfit today, Anna.' Elsa stated, before raising a brow. 'Anyway, aren't you supposed to have a lesson going on?'</p><p><em>'Indeed, I am.'</em> Anna smiled, before raising her own phone to show Elsa where she was—the loo. <em>'But I lied to Miss Lance, told her that I had to go number two and she let me.'</em></p><p>'And were you illegally smuggling your phone out of your dormitory?' Seeing her little sister nodded, she slapped her forehead. 'Goodness, Anna, you're so wild!'</p><p>Anna smirked. <em>'I didn't go through all that for nothing, though. I want to make sure that my big sis is ready for her date.'</em></p><p>'I told you it's not a date.' Elsa huffed, then putting down the phone on the dressing table. 'I do this for a better study experience.'</p><p>The younger sister grinned. <em>'Oh really? Because the last time I checked, having a casual conversation to get to know one another is called a date, so please, stop with that bloody weak excuse. You know it won't work.'</em></p><p>Elsa ignored her sister and went to apply some mascara. Deep down, she regretted telling her sister about the upcoming meeting, knowing her little sister would jump into any chances to roast her. Anna, though she didn't know the truth about her and Hans, was the first one to suggest her to 'look around for the one' as she put it. Now that Anna saw this American bloke as a potential, Elsa knew the teasing would stay around for a while.</p><p>
  <em>'Gosh, Elsa, did you seriously forget about our conversation on that Friday night? I told you this Jack Frost is cute and all. I even showed you some pictures.'</em>
</p><p>Of course, she didn't. They were having that video call session a few hours before she opened her <em>door</em> for Hans! And along with the memory was her project partner's childhood pictures Anna had found online. How could she possibly forget about that part?</p><p>'Yes, but I don't like him like that.' She told her sister while putting on some lip gloss. 'Besides, I only accepted his invitation because he had helped me avoiding Hans, even without knowing it.'</p><p>As soon as the particular name slipped out of her mouth, Elsa swallowed hard.</p><p><em>'Wait, avoiding Hans?' </em>She heard Anna muttered in confusion. <em>'What happened this time?'</em></p><p>Quickly, Elsa tried to find any excuses to end the call. 'Look, I'll explain later, okay? You need to go back to your classroom, sister!'</p><p>
  <em>'Wait, Elsa—'</em>
</p><p>'Bye, Anna!'</p><p>With a light tap on the red button, she ended the call. She knew that Anna would bombard her with questions and it would take a while to explain everything, that's why she quickly ended the call. Oh, how she hated keeping things from Anna, but at the same time, she wasn't ready to hear a long lecture her little sister probably had in store for her.</p><p>As she checked on her appearance in the mirror, she heard her phone vibrated. Her blue eyes stole a glance at the name, afraid that it might be Anna, but to her dismay, it was from Hans.</p><p>—————</p><p>
  <b>Hans</b>
</p><p>𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘶?</p><p>𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵?</p><p>(She quickly typed a reply.)</p><p>sorry, I have to study.</p><p>𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘺.</p><p>I'm in a coffee shop.</p><p>𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦?</p><p>no.</p><p>𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯</p><p>—————</p><p>Letting out a sigh, she locked her phone. Of course he wouldn't care, <em>what else do you expect, Elsa?</em> Well, she did use her classic excuse, telling him that she had to study, and that alone was enough to explain why he didn't reply. Having known each other for over a year he, like all of her other friends, knew how much Elsa valued her study sessions. But she wasn't going to study, was she? She was going to have a conversation with Jack Frost so they could do their project with better working rhythm. At least that was what she kept telling herself.</p><hr/><p>'My definition of a perfect day is possibly a rainy day, like this, with a cup of coffee, and a perfect company.'</p><p>Elsa found herself sitting on a table for two next to the glass window, which gave her the view of people hurrying towards the nearest shelter to avoid the pouring rain. Instead of books, there were a glass of sweet cream cold brew, a glass of iced hazelnut latte, and two plates on which was a slice of carrot cake on the table. Earlier, after they had ordered something light, Jack explained how it worked. <em>It's like playing twenty questions, except, we will take turns to ask each other five questions—random or personal it's up to you, and then we both will answer them.</em> She only nodded, knowing that she couldn't probably plan a better activity to get to know each other, anyway.</p><p>'A perfect company?' Jack raised an eyebrow. 'You mean like a boyfriend?'</p><p>At his blunt question, she could feel her cheeks turned crimson. 'Oh, not that. By a perfect company I mean my sister. But it could be anyone.' Elsa suddenly had a need to explain more, not wanting Jack to get the wrong idea, since from where she was sitting, the situation they were in sort of gave away an implication that <em>it is a perfect day and he is the perfect company.</em> But she decided to let it be. 'How about you?'</p><p>'Well, for me, it's gonna be a snow day. Winter is my favourite season.' Jack replied with a smile. 'We—me and my sister—usually have a snowball fight along with a few other kids in the neighbourhood.'</p><p>Hearing this brought a smile on her face. 'Really? I love winter too! Anna and I would sneak out to build a snowman before everyone else wakes up, when we were little.' A wave of nostalgia washed over her, as she recalled the memory from a long time ago, before they were sent to the boarding school, where the Matron would never allow such behaviour.</p><p>'Any particular reason?' He asked carefully.</p><p>Elsa shook her head. 'Not really. I just like the cold wind that will greet me as soon as I step out. It's refreshing, almost similar to the rain, which we mostly get throughout the year.' She glanced at the natural shower right outside the window, only briefly, before turning her attention back to the American bloke seated across from her. 'Alright, my turn now. What's your favourite colour?'</p><p>'Blue.' He replied.</p><p>'Which one?'</p><p>'Seriously?' Jack raised his brows.</p><p>She shrugged. 'There's sky blue, royal blue, maybe sailor blue?'</p><p>Smiling in what seemed to be amusement, he said, 'Sky blue, I guess. What's yours?'</p><p>'White.' Elsa then added, 'And magenta.'</p><p>'How specific!' He pointed out. 'It's pink right?'</p><p>'It's magenta.' The blonde corrected. 'It's a unique colour, associated with harmony and balance.'</p><p>'Interesting.' Jack commented, then he looked down to a small note in his grasp. 'My turn, when was the last time you sing to yourself, or to someone?'</p><p>Elsa thought for a while. She didn't really expect him to come with such question, and from her seat she could tell that he was already prepared. <em>Is that why he took an hour to reply my text last night?</em> She thought silently.</p><p>'I guess this morning? I usually get ready with a song in the morning.' She uttered a response. 'Oh, and it's called Stay by Samantha Barks. How about you?'</p><p>'I don't sing.'</p><p>She raised a brow, resting her folded arms on the table. 'Really? You don't sing doesn't mean that you don't listen to a song, maybe you hum along to it, I don't know.'</p><p>'Hmm,' he thought for a while, before replying, 'on that case, I think, it's Imagination by Shawn Mendes. Your turn, Elsa.'</p><p>It was strange to hear him saying her first name. Jack was basically the first person—in a while she ever allowed to do so, mostly since she didn't really make any other friends outside her little group.</p><p>'What's your favourite food?' It was a <em>plain and bland</em> question, she knew, but she just didn't know what to ask him.</p><p>'Anything, really. International food, Asian food, basically anything.'</p><p>'There must be a particular dish that you always want to come back to.' Elsa inquired, and it was rather surprising for her.</p><p>Jack let out a sigh, as he gazed rather longingly outside. 'My Mom's special brownies. Emma and my Mom always bake some brownies on Sunday. I guess it's my favourite.'</p><p>Elsa didn't know what to say. Even when her mother was still alive, she had never cooked for her. Every food in Arrington household was served by the kitchen maids. And it was probably one sad fact about her upbringing for sure.</p><p>'What's yours?'</p><p>'I'm going to go all cliché and say English breakfast.' Served by Missus Green, the cook. 'And also fish and chips.'</p><p>The silver haired lad smiled. 'Why am I not surprised? Okay, next question, for what do you feel most grateful?'</p><p>It was another question that made her look very, very underprepared. <em>Where did he get those questions?</em></p><p>'My sister, Anna.' Her beloved sister was the only one who truly understood her. Anna was the treasure she would always keep, protect, and care for. They still had their father's sister acting as their guardian, but sometimes Elsa liked to exclude her rather cruel aunt from their familial—in this case sisterly—bond. 'And you?'</p><p>'My life, what I have right now.' Jack stared at her, his blue eyes met hers and she didn't dare looking away. 'I'm grateful for my family, my friends. I'm grateful to be here, trying to accomplish my goals. I've never thought I'd make it this far. I guess, fate works in a surprising way.</p><p>'They say <em>you only live once, so live your life to the fullest</em>. I'm still trying to figure out a way to live it to the fullest, but I know that I will get there. I takes time, but I will. So far, I regret nothing. I live my life and appreciate everything fate throws at me.'</p><p>Elsa was stunned. She had never seen the answer coming, nor did she expect to see the way he thinks. It was rare to find someone as resilient as he was, she knew that, and for a while his words echoed in her mind, as if they tried to knock some senses into her. I live my life and appreciate everything fate throws at me. Elsa could never.</p><p>Without breaking their eye contact, he leaned in. 'What's wrong, Elsa?'</p><p>The question seemed to wake her from the train of thoughts, as she blinked and looked down to her untouched carrot cake. 'Oh, nothing, it's just—' <em>I like your answer.</em> Those words were at the tip of her tongue, but she quickly swallowed. Looking up, she flashed him a smile. 'Never mind.' Taking a sip from her glass, she tried to calm her sudden nervous state. 'My turn, what do you want to be?'</p><p>'As in profession, job?' He made sure. A small nod was enough to encourage him. 'Oh, I would love to become a psychologist—or a therapist, and a consultant in education for children with learning disorders.' Scratching the back of his head, Jack smiled sheepishly. 'It's too much, I know. But I like to dream big or nothing.'</p><p>He seemed like the ambitious and competitive type, but in healthier way, unlike Hans, who could act like a sore loser if he didn't get what he wanted—spoiled perhaps was the proper word to describe him. Oh no, she couldn't be possibly comparing those two, could she? No.</p><p>'It's alright to dream big, you know.' The corner of her lips was tugged into a smile. 'We all are allowed to dream, I believe.'</p><p>'Do you dream, Elsa? What do you wanna be?'</p><p>'I—' she hesitated for a while, remembering all those abandoned scripts she had written a while ago, along with those drafts in a hidden folder she saved on her laptop. But something told her to just admit it. 'I would like to become a writer.' There, she said it.</p><p>'And there's a 'but', I can tell.' He pointed out.</p><p>Elsa looked up. 'But that's not what my parents wished me to be. To be a politician, yes they'd like it very much, but a writer?' She shook her head slowly, hating the fact that she was just opening up with the bloke, who she still thought as a stranger. She wasn't obliged to explain things, for crying out loud! 'Sorry, Jack, but I think it's best to move to another question.'</p><p>'Okay.' He nodded in understanding. 'What does friendship mean to you?'</p><p>She took another sip of her cold brew, mentally shoving the previous topic to the back of her head. 'Friendship means mutual respect between individuals, people you're comfortable with. You can be whoever you want to be without being judged. It's about acceptance.'</p><p>'I guess our definition of the term is rather different.' Jack folded his arms across his chest, mirroring her gesture. 'For me, friendship is a bond, created and connecting people. There's not only respect and acceptance, but also mutual understanding and support. You can turn to them for anything, telling them anything, and they can make you feel better about yourself, correct you when you're wrong, and also give you the support you need.'</p><p>Elsa frowned. 'But don't you think it's crossing one's boundaries when you're trying to correct them when they're wrong? I thought you mention acceptance too.'</p><p>'There's acceptance in a friendship, but a true friend will not only accept you, but also watch your back. On this case, them correcting you when you're wrong also means them making you realise your mistakes and saving you from any stupid decisions you're about to make.' He argued.</p><p>'What if not everyone needs saving?' The blonde knitted her brows. 'What if one is capable of defending his or her honour?'</p><p>Jack tilted his head a little, probably questioning her views. 'I know Psychology isn't your major, Elsa, but didn't the lecturer teach you about Bronfenbrenner's human ecology theory last term? Human isn't as individual as you think. Individuals' interaction with the society is what makes them the way they are. Community affects individuals, you know.</p><p>'Also, we all are social beings. Sooner or later, we will need each other. We both are the example.' He motioned, pointing at himself, then her. 'In order to pass this class, we need to work together, right?'</p><p>'But—' Elsa wanted to protest. <em>But it's not what my friendships have taught me.</em> Instead, she huffed, hating the harsh truth in his words. Somehow, it reminded her of her encounter with Adam the week prior. <em>I have nobody telling me what I'm doing is wrong.</em> She recalled. <em>Belle accepts me for who I am, while also guiding me for the better.</em> Was Adam right? She didn't know.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. 'Forget it, Jack. Let's get this over with.' She tried to find a good question, but somehow her head felt so full—not only of their discussion but also of Adam's words. <em>No, focus Elsa.</em> Eventually, she settled on another simple question. 'Where do you wish to travel to?'</p><p>He smiled. 'Anywhere in Europe; Spain, France, Germany, Italy, Sweden, Russia, you name it. I have no specific destination. When it comes to travelling, I like to be spontaneous. You?'</p><p>'Norway.' She tucked her hair behind her ear. 'To visit my mother's side of family.'</p><p>'To see the Northern Lights?' He suggested.</p><p>At this, she finally smiled, for it brought back a good memory from when she was young. 'Yes, that too.' <em>The sky is awake!</em> Anna would jumped on her bed and pulled her to the balcony just to see the lights. She was too busy reminiscing, as she didn't noticed a pair of blue eyes that were studying her, admiring her nostalgic smile.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Jack then said, 'Okay, last question from me. Since we're going to be partners, is there anything important I should know? I mean, like pet peeves or something.'</p><p>The blonde looked up. 'Oh, that'd be tardiness, definitely. I don't like it when someone makes me wait for a long while. And dishonesty.'</p><p>'I was thinking the same thing with dishonesty.' He agreed. 'And also, someone who uses their ph—' the sudden vibration from Elsa's phone made him stop. He glanced awkwardly at Elsa, before finishing, 'one during a conversation.'</p><p>'Sorry.' She sheepishly said, before pressing the home button to check who it was from. Her eyes widened when she saw an email from Anna. 'It's my sister. Let me check on it real quick.'</p><p>
  <b>From: Anna Arrington (hellothisisanna@dmail.com)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: elsa.arrington21@dmail.com</b>
</p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱, 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬! 𝘠𝘶𝘱, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘴! 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩! 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭'𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘛𝘏𝘐𝘚. 𝘐𝘚. 𝘕𝘖𝘛. 𝘍𝘈𝘐𝘙!</p><p>𝘏𝘰𝘸'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺? 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘳8! 𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘴, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘞𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥.</p><p>𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘦 :𝘱 𝘹𝘹𝘹</p><p>𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥,</p><p>𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘈𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳8.</p><p>As soon as she finished reading the message, she let out a chuckle at her sister's antics. Even in the darkest days—not today, Anna could still cheer her up.</p><p>'What is it?'</p><p>Elsa looked up at the question, and quickly composed herself. 'Oh, sorry, it's just my sister. She got her gadgets taken from her, because she brought her phone into the class.'</p><p>Jack smiled. 'You're not allowed to bring your own gadget to school?'</p><p>'Actually, Anna is in a boarding school, which happens to be my school, St. Martha. And the rules clearly state that we are not allowed to bring any gadgets out of the dormitory.' The blonde explained. 'And Anna is being, well, Anna.'</p><p>'I see.' He let out. 'So, what's your last question?'</p><p>She thought for a while, trying to come up with a really good one, to make up for those basic, standard questions she had previously asked. Jack seemed to sense her struggle, as he told her, 'You can ask me anything random, personal, whatever you want to know about me.'</p><p>Elsa knew he was smiling, though she was once again darting her gaze at the passing people outside the café. And it made her feel self-conscious, just like a few days ago. Deciding on one question, she looked back at him.</p><p>'Alright.' She began. 'Do you ever miss home, Jack?'</p><p>The American looked a little taken back by the question. He flashed her a sad smile, and Elsa immediately regretted it. 'Of course, I do. Burgess is a small town, but it's comfortable, and the most important thing is the fact that it's home. I miss my Mom, my Dad, and my sister, Emma.'</p><p>Elsa had the sudden need to comfort him, for she sympathises with people easily. Most of the time, she would turn her head away from any act of sentiment of any expressions showed by anyone outside her circle, but this time was different. Perhaps those questions did more things to her than she originally thought. She couldn't really explain it, but it was just there, eating her alive.</p><p>'Do you, Elsa?' The question almost startled her.</p><p>With a sigh, she replied, 'I miss Anna.' And Mother and Father.</p><p>The blonde hated that she couldn't really tell him <em>she understands</em>, because their stories were just so different from one another. His upbringing really did represent his favourite colour—blue, it's often associated with stability. While hers—no, she didn't even like to talk about it, for it was filled with both good and bad memories trying to balance in a rather chaotic harmony.</p><p>Jack Frost made her think a lot that day, she realised. He made her question things, rethink her perspective on certain topics, definitely whatever she didn't expect she'd do once their meeting that day comes to an end. Deep down, she wondered, whatever else he had in store for her. Only time could tell. Until then, it's best to let things unravel the way they are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wanting Some Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I take it, the date went well?'</p><p>The whole morning Jack avoided his roommate at all costs, not wanting to hear any sort of silly questions regarding his meeting with Elsa the day before. So he sneaked out of his dorm early in the morning and headed to his class—which he didn't share with Aster, <em>thank God!</em> But his conquest in avoiding his friends did finally come to an end by the time the lunch time came. And Aster, as expected, did fire the question.</p><p>'It was not a date.' He rolled his eyes, before downing the remaining water from his bottle. 'And it did go well as planned.'</p><p>'What is she like?' North asked, his Russian accent was visible.</p><p>'She is,' Jack paused to think of a word or a phrase to describe <em>the Elsa Arrington</em> he met the day before. Complicated, a complex character, intriguing, '<em>fine</em>.'</p><p>'Just fine?' Aster raised his brow. 'Your smile when you get back yesterday told me she is not just fine. Goodness, you were so smitten, mate! Don't try to fool yourself.'</p><p>North and Sandy shared a glance and tried to hide their smiles. They might not know about the full story between the two of them, but they knew enough to come to a conclusion that Jack might have a crush on the girl. North, the wise one among the group, knew the American well. After all, they did join the student council and served on the same division last year. Jack always looked out for everyone, making them see the best in themselves—perhaps it was something that came with him being a psychology student, and him trying <em>this hard</em> to get to know the Snow Queen—<em>die Schneekönigin</em> according to Sandy—had proven that there was something other than curiosity that was going on with him.</p><p>'Whatever.' Jack sighed running his hand through his silvery locks. 'I guess Tiana's absence is not doing you well, Bunny. Just saying.'</p><p>Aster scoffed, 'And your point is?'</p><p>Jack flashed him a smile. 'Nothing. As I said, I was just saying.'</p><p>He admitted, he had been picking up some clues that his roommate and the Singaporean girl did have a thing going on, but they were just too proud to admit it, brushing it off as 'friends', and he thought it was silly.</p><p>Gathering the empty plates and the used utensils on one tray, North then told the group. 'Let's just get to the Junior Common Room. I think Tiana and Hiccup are already waiting for us.'</p><p>'Great idea!' Sandy muttered. 'You all go first, I think I'd stop by my History club's table to talk about something.'</p><p>'Okay.' Aster nodded.</p><p>Standing up, Jack looked back at a certain table and saw her sitting quietly, while Carter and Fitzherbert were talking to each other right next to her. <em>Someone is third-wheeling it seems.</em> It wasn't unusual for them to not having lunch with the rest of the group on Thursday, since they were probably at the JCR already, being members of student clubs and all.</p><p>'You're staring.'</p><p>Jack scoffed, 'So what, Bunny?' They went to follow North, who was already ahead of them. 'It's not like she will notice.'</p><p>But before they exited the hall, he caught her staring back at him. He managed a small smile, in which she returned with a shrug. The gesture didn't really say anything, but Jack could tell that she wasn't really having a great time being stuck with a couple. Deep down, he wanted to ask her to join his friends, but he didn't know how either sides would react. Besides, they were heading towards the common room, and he was sure that the rest of the Posh Club was already there.</p><p>Junior Common Room, where every undergraduate students from any years and any faculties in Dis-Drea University came to hang out, was almost everyone's favourite place. It was a big room—almost as big as an auditorium—with so many tables and seats, just like in the dining hall, and it was located at the back of the central building, with a certain view towards the wide lawn near the stables. Thursday was student club's day, meaning that every clubs in the university would hold a meeting respectively, and as expected, JCR was already crowded.</p><p>'Jack!'</p><p>As he was about to walk towards the empty table by the glass window facing the stables, he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see a group of Student Council members, and after telling Bunny and North to go ahead, he came to approach the group.</p><p>'Hey, Snoutlout!' He did a high five with a raven haired guy, who patted his back in return. 'I haven't seen you around. Busy?'</p><p>'Very. The captain here made us do all the work.' Snoutlout Jorgenson, the head of public relations department in the Student Council, nodded towards a tall Japanese guy who was seated at the end of the table next to a redhead.</p><p>'Tadashi,' Jack greeted, then turning to greet the rest of the table, 'Naveen, Ariel, and Jasmine. Glad to see you all.' And they muttered a quick 'hi!' at him.</p><p>'Jack Frost.' Tadashi Hamada, the head of the Student Council, got up from his seat and came to stand next to Jack. 'It's been a while, isn't it?'</p><p>'Yes. Congratulations on your re-election!' Jack smiled and shook his hand.</p><p>Tadashi nodded, 'Thank you!'</p><p>'Just curious, but what is your agenda for today?' He asked the group.</p><p>Ariel, the redhead who was formerly seated next to the captain, replied, 'Oh, we're actually talking about the preparation for the Halloween party in a few weeks. The rector has just given us her permission, which is a relief.'</p><p>'You may join the organising committee if you want to, Jack.' Naveen, who he thought was in charge of the OC, offered. 'We will always need someone like you in our team.'</p><p>'Yup, just look how the Spring Festival turned out a few months ago.' Jasmine added. 'People loved it!'</p><p>Ah, yes. Jack almost forgot about the event that he and his team organised when he was a member of the council. Being a good planner he was, Tadashi gave him an opportunity to be in charge of the preparation and the organisation of the whole event. For the rest of the week, he got so many mails with so many kind words and positive feedbacks, not only from other members of the Student Council, but also from the professors and several students. Sure, he'd love to, but there was a reason why he decided to not joining the council for another year, and he certainly should let this one pass.</p><p>'I'm sorry, guys, but I'm sticking to my decision.' He replied. 'You all know why.'</p><p>'We understand.' Tadashi patted his shoulder. 'But if you ever change your mind, the offer will still stand.'</p><p>'Thanks.' Jack nodded. He then glanced at the table where his friends were. 'Well, I guess I should get going. Good luck, guys!'</p><p>Snoutlout said, 'Thanks!'</p><p>'Sure, you will come to the party, right?' Ariel added.</p><p>'Of course I will.' Jack beamed, as he walked backwardly away. 'I'll see you around!'</p><p>As he approached the table, he noticed that Tiana and Sandy were already there. Judging from the girl's facial expression as she told them a tale, Jack knew that she was talking about some annoying folks.</p><p>'And then he came and he was like, <em>'Move away, nerds!' </em>I swear to God, those bunch of rich kids are just a bunch of arseholes!' The Singaporean complained with a hand gesture. 'Like, I didn't give up <em>makan</em>¹ for that!'</p><p>Aster nudged her, 'Aye, don't forget that you're also rich!'</p><p>Jack, who sat down on the empty chair next to her, let out a chuckle. 'Who is it this time?'</p><p>'Whatever!' Tiana only rolled her eyes and nodded at the other side of the room. 'Who else other than that Pitchy Black the generous? He and his so called polo club are being dicks as usual. I get it, they are so <em>atas</em>², but no need to look down on a book club like that.'</p><p>'Wait, what?' North raised his eyebrow in confusion at her choice of <em>Singlish</em> slang.</p><p>'I mean, they are so upper class.' She explained. 'I still don't get how his group of friends still want to hang out with him. Did he buy their loyalty or something?'</p><p>Jack quickly replied, 'Of course not!'</p><p>'How do you know?' Aster glanced at him with narrowed eyes, 'Wait, let me guess, the Snow Queen told you?'</p><p>'Bunny—' he began, but the Australian was quick to add, 'I know, mate, <em>stop calling her names</em>. She is not even here!'</p><p>'Look, from the conversation I had yesterday with Elsa,' this time he was interrupted by Tiana's gasp, 'Wait, you guys are in the first name basis now? That's a first!'</p><p>Sending a glare at her direction, in which she returned with an innocent smile, he grew annoyed. 'What I'm trying to say is their definition of friendship is different than ours.'</p><p>'And does that make it alright to treat other people with such manner?' Tiana raised her eyebrow. 'I don't think so.'</p><p>'You might want to ask Hiccup that,' Aster said, focusing his attention on something—or someone outside the window. 'Seems like you're not the only one who is involved with a member of The Posh Club, Jack.'</p><p>There, walking side by side across the lawn, probably from the stable, were unmistakably Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson. They were talking and occasionally laughing at something that either of them said. And the way she put her hand on his shoulder once in a while, gave the group quite an impression.</p><p>'Oh, I am so teasing him.'</p><p>'Bunny!' Tiana warned.</p><p>The Australian glanced at her with annoyance. 'What? It's nothing harmful.'</p><p>'Let the boy explain, I guess.' Thankfully, North was being wise as usual. 'Also, no pressure.'</p><p>'You are no fun.'</p><p>And moments later, the captain of equestrian club finally joined them. 'Sorry, I'm late. The club meeting took longer than usual because Gaston sparked an argument between Ruffnut and Jessie.' He took a seat next to Sandy, which happen to be across from Aster, who smirked at him. 'What is it, Bunny?'</p><p>'Nothing.' He shrugged, still not wiping the smirk off his face. 'Everything is fine. We're just talking about The Posh Club.'</p><p>'Oh.' There was a hint of blush on his face, and he tried to cover it up by drinking from his water bottle. 'What about?'</p><p>Aster nudged the girl beside him. 'Come on, ask him.'</p><p>'What? No!' Tiana frowned. 'Jack should be the one talking! He was on a date with one of them yesterday!'</p><p>'Ah, how was it, Jack?' Hiccup looked as if he was relieved. 'Not too cold, I hope.'</p><p>Jack shook his head. 'No, she was alright. As least she was being cooperative, and not giving me a cold shoulder.'</p><p>Sandy opened his mouth to comment, but before he could do so, a part of the room, the closest one to the entrance, grew quieter, and they immediately glanced at the source. <em>Of course</em>, the Snow Queen was making her iconic entrance, and as per usual, the room she entered—or a part of it—grew silent.</p><p>Her usual coldness was radiating from her, as her blue eyes were searching the room, probably for a familiar face, before they landed on a certain table. Following her gaze with his, he saw which table she was eyeing, before looking back at her, raising his brow in confusion when he noticed her signature scowl. Then, she turned around and walked away, stomping her feet.</p><p>'Nah, still stiff and cold.' Aster remarked. 'It's a surprise that Jack didn't come back all frozen last night.'</p><p>'You forgot the posh, Bunny! She dressed up all Chanel, and that all peach dress suit is the newest in the collection.' Tiana commented. 'You know, Jack, it's hard to picture her not acting all cold, while all we have seen from her was the coldness. She truly is <em>the</em> Snow Queen.'</p><p>But Jack was too deep in his thoughts to notice his friends' comments about Elsa. He was wondering what made her act ice crazy after she spotted the Tennis club's table, and tried to put two and two together. <em>Was she jealous?</em> By now, he was sure that even though they might not be dating like Tiana said, something was definitely going on between them. That would explain why Elsa had the need to lie to that auburn haired guy, and used him as a cover. <em>Okay, Jack, you're overthinking this again.</em></p><p>'Tiana, do you think Westergaard is seeing that girl next to him?' Jack nudged the Singaporean girl next to him.</p><p>Instead of the Queen of gossip, it was Hiccup, the one who gave him a response. 'Sort of, I guess. I heard that girl, Megara, was only with him after Hercules suggested a break from their relationship.' At this, Tiana and Bunny gave him looks of disbelief. 'What? I heard it from Ruffnut.'</p><p>'Ruffnut or someone else like, I don't know, probably another member of a certain group of friendship?' Aster blurted out, earning himself several glares.</p><p>Hiccup surprisingly took it well. 'Do you mean Astrid? No, she didn't say anything. And before you ask, no, Astrid and I are friends. Heck, we had been friends long before this! I met her at the Royal Ascot three years ago, remember?'</p><p>'Yes, we remember.' Jack decided to not pressuring him even more. 'Now, can we please talk about something else?'</p><p>'You started it!' He was a little surprised to hear those words from Sandy. Well, the German probably was annoyed by their choice of topic, since he wasn't much of a gossiper.</p><p>'Poor Megara, I wonder what makes her fall into Westergaard's trap.' North said, and Jack blinked at him.</p><p>'His charm? Well, he is attractive, maybe that's why.' Tiana said simply, and when she felt the eyes on her, she only smiled. 'Just because I find him attractive doesn't mean I'm attracted, <em>lah</em>. And with that attitude, I'll pass, thank you very much.'</p><p>At this point, question after question began to pop in his head. <em>Did Elsa find him attractive too? </em>It was unusual for him to come up with such question, especially regarding other people's problems or thoughts. But with Elsa, he was already drawn to her—intrigued, and he wanted answers. To find answers is to go for the source of information. So, he decided to do the most logical thing he could do at the moment.</p><p>'Guys, do you mind if I leave now? I need to do something important.' He told his friends.</p><p>Tiana frowned. 'Jack, if it's about—'</p><p>'No, it's not about that!' He quickly replied. 'I need to call my Mom.' He was partly lying. Sure he would call his mother, but it would be much later. Seeing his friends all nodded, Jack got up from his seat. 'I'll see you tomorrow!'</p><p>'Bye!'</p><p>Once he exited the room, he pulled out his phone and tapped on the messenger app. He didn't know why, but something told him to at least try. If she let him in, which he doubted she would, then he would try to get some answers. But if she didn't, then he had plenty of time to clear out his head.</p><p>—————</p><p>
  <b>Elsa</b>
</p><p>You okay?</p><p>𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯</p><p>—————</p><p>Okay, maybe Jack had hoped too much. But at least clearing out his mind didn't sound that bad. Maybe he could also sort out his feelings, to know whether or not he developed some sort of feelings for <em>the mysterious Elsa Arrington</em>. Though, he did already have an answer for that one.</p><p>From their two hours conversation the previous day, Jack had learned enough to understand her. <em>She loves winter and a rainy day, her favourite colour is magenta and she has a good reason why, she wishes to become a writer, she loves her sister dearly</em>, and though she didn't mention anything about back home, he noticed the look of longing on her face, as if she was thinking that <em>the feeling home</em> is a luxury even she couldn't afford. And despite their differences, he understood.</p><p>To answer the question about his feelings, the answer was: <em>yes, he did.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ending Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Are you okay?'</p><p>Just when Elsa was about to unlock her door, she let out a startled gasp at that familiar voice that greeted her. She turned around abruptly, almost dropping the laundry bag she carried in one arm. It was Sunday afternoon and she didn't expect anyone to be out in the corridor, let alone him.</p><p>'Oh, Hans. What are you doing here?' The blonde tried to hide her shock, before turning the key on the door to unlock it.</p><p>'I've been waiting for you.' He replied. 'Are you okay? I haven't seen you since Friday morning.'</p><p>Elsa was reluctant to let him in, remembering the last he was there things got out of control. But she also knew that they couldn't possibly be having a conversation there in the middle of the corridor, since there would always be some listening ears. So she motioned him to come.</p><p>'Well, I have been busy with schoolwork, you know.' She put down the laundry bag beside her bed. 'Professor Tremaine gave us a double assignment that we should submit before Thursday.' Turning to face him, who was leaning against the closed door, she offered, 'Tea?'</p><p>Hans shook his head. 'Thank you. You know, you don't have to wash your own clothes. I can have my maids from the manor get the job done for you.'</p><p>'Thanks, but I want to.' Elsa rubbed her clothed arms, as she stood before him. One eyebrow raised in curiosity. 'What are you doing here, Hans? Aren't you supposed to be out with your <em>real tennis</em> club?'</p><p>'I skip today's practice.' Pushing from the door he leaned on, he approached her slowly. 'You've been avoiding me, Elsa.'</p><p>'Have I?' Her arms fell of her sides. She made her way towards the window and glanced at the dark sky. 'Well, I told you I've been busy.'</p><p>Hans stated, 'It's been over a week, Elsa. Tell me what's wrong.'</p><p>Elsa didn't need to turn around. The reflection on the mirror was enough to tell her that he was frowning. Before she could reply, she heard him added, 'I heard you went on a date with your project partner four days ago.'</p><p>At this, she stiffened. 'We were just talking about our project.'</p><p>'In a coffee shop.' Hans raised a brow. 'You said you don't like studying there.'</p><p>'So what? It's none of your business.' Turning on her heels, Elsa faced him. Her arms were folded across her chest. 'I wasn't even complaining when I found out you gave up the reserved spot—that is supposedly mine in the Tennis Club to Megara.'</p><p>'Elsa,'</p><p>'Yes, I saw you that day.' She snapped, taking a step closer to him. 'You promised me that membership as a part of the <em>benefits</em>, Hans. And you gave it away just like that.'</p><p>Elsa knew it was merely a club membership, but it was the fact that he broke a simple promise, which he murmured to her ear during the most intimate moment they shared together, that made her angry.</p><p>'You don't understand. My father made me do it, okay?' He ran his hand over his auburn hair in frustration. 'He wants me to date her to get to her father, which happens to be my father's rival. And I heard she likes tennis too, so when I spoke to my father about it, he told me to roll with it.'</p><p>She chuckled dryly. 'You always use your father as an excuse, Hans.' Taking another step closer to him, she added, 'I mean, you do have your own say in a lot of matters, don't you? You can just say no to him.'</p><p>'I can't.' His green eyes were staring at her with fury. 'You know I can't.'</p><p>'You can't or you won't?' Elsa scoffed. 'You're so scared of losing your part of inheritance, that you are willing to become your father's little puppet to get to his political rivals. Even when you said that you hate him!'</p><p>Hans' frown got deeper as he towered over her small figure. 'You don't know that. Also, it's just a membership, Elsa, why are you so upset about it?'</p><p>'Just a membership.' She repeated, then glaring at him. 'Just a membership? You promised that! A promise is a promise, and you know I don't like it when someone breaks their pr—'</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, he pressed his lips against hers, earning himself a gasp. He took this as an advantage and deepened his kiss, sneaking his arms around her waist to pull her closer. The gesture caught her off guard, and her blue eyes widened. Placing her right hand on his chest, she tried to shove him off, but he caught her arm, finally pulling away.</p><p>'No!' Elsa stated. Her mind was screaming and scolding her. <em>Tell him to stop, Elsa!</em> She lowered her gaze and pushed him away. 'We can't.'</p><p>'Why, Elsa? Are you still upset about our argument?' He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Walking back towards her spot before the window, she pursed her lips. <em>You need to tell him and get it over with.</em> Deep down, she wanted to follow Astrid's advice to tell him in a public place so that it would be easier to resist him, but given the circumstances they were in, she couldn't. Besides, she can stand up to herself, and she will bring whatever it is to an end.</p><p>'I just can't.' She said coldly.</p><p>'Are you ending things between us?'</p><p>Elsa almost laughed at that. 'Us?' She braved herself to look him in the eye. 'Firstly, there's no us to begin with. And secondly, don't be so dramatic, Hans. I bet you're used to these kind of things—people telling you no.'</p><p>'Dramatic?' Hans repeated, before taking a few step closer. 'The only one who is dramatic in this room is you, Elsa. You were overreacting over something so small. You can afford Wimbledon VIP tickets for the whole two weeks, sure you can afford any local tennis club membership, not just the university club.'</p><p>'Then why did you promise me that?' The blonde tugged on her French braid harshly. Her pale face was now turning crimson.</p><p>'Because I can tell that you are desperate.' Once the words came out of his mouth, she scowled. But instead of more anger, she felt a pang in her chest. 'You refused to join the club at the first place, even after Astrid gave you a personal invitation. Then we start to, <em>I wouldn't say go out or dating</em>, see each other occasionally. You began to tag along more frequently, and I thought isn't it better if you have your own membership? So I offered you that, and you told me you are still thinking about it. I mean, Elsa, I didn't know that you will eventually say yes to that.'</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't like to argue, but for some reasons she needed to get through it. 'What makes you think I wouldn't say yes?'</p><p>'Because you don't usually fit in a new group, with new people.'</p><p>Not only did his words sting, but those were also painfully true. Oh, she wasn't planning to say yes, if she wanted to be honest. She brought it up because of a reason she didn't want him to know. <em>Elsa was jealous</em>. But of course she refused to admit it out loud.</p><p>'And now that you're here, actually complaining and avoiding me, it honestly gives me an impression that you have feelings for me or something.' Hans added, before pausing to let out a chuckle. 'I mean, that would be hilarious if one of us is actually catching feelings over these kind of relations.'</p><p>A deafening silence then filled the room. Elsa bit her lower lip, lowering her gaze to the carpeted floor. Her hands were once again folded across her chest. <em>Truth hurts, and this one certainly does. </em>Of course he would find it funny, or amusing, whatever. Never once did he look at her as someone more than a friend.</p><p>'Elsa?'</p><p>She refused to look up, but from his tone, she could only imagine the shock and the look of horror on his face. Hans was good at reading people—<em>he's a Westergaard for crying out loud!</em> He would be so quick to pick up the clues, and with her guard down, exposing her vulnerable state, it was a perfect giveaway.</p><p>'Is that why you have been avoiding me?' He asked. 'Why you want to end things?' After another minute of deafening silence, Elsa heard him scoffed. 'I have to go.'</p><p>Once his footsteps faded and the door was slammed shut, Elsa couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to think, to clear out her mind, And in order to do that, she needed to get out of that place. Grabbing a brown coat from the chair before her desk, she exited her room.</p><p>The sky was dark, by the time she stepped out of the East Building, and she regretted not having her umbrella with her. But she was already outside and it would take a while for her to get back to her room, so she decided to let it be. Not knowing where to go, Elsa decided to go wherever her feet could take her.</p><p>The whole walk, she began to think about the event that just happened earlier. She broke things off with Hans, at last, and it might cost her a friendship. Things would be really awkward between them, and deep down she feared that she might add more crack to her little group—the crack that was previously left by Adam.</p><p>She got lost in the track, not noticing that it began to rain. When she was about to react, it was too late, for the light shower turned into a heavy downpour in a matter of seconds. Looking around for a shelter, she spotted a familiar coffee shop and quickly ran.</p><p>Her entrance, though it was different than the one she usually did in campus, was rather turning heads. A blonde girl—the Snow Queen for some Dis-Drea students who were there, with dishevelled French braid, dressed in a drenched coat and a pair of Gucci loafers, barging in was something you didn't see every day. Taking off her coat, she began to search for her wallet in every pockets, and she found none. <em>Nice</em>, now she needed to go back. But before she could push the glass door open, a hand stopped her.</p><p>'Elsa.'</p><p>She quickly turned and recognised the American bloke wearing a black apron over a white shirt. 'Jack.'</p><p>His blue eyes studied her for a while. 'You're going to go out in this weather?'</p><p>The blonde sighed. 'I don't bring my wallet with me.'</p><p>'Just come inside, I'll find you a seat.' Jack flashed her a smile. 'It's my shift, I'll pay for whatever you're having.'</p><p>Elsa wanted to run away, getting back to her dorm in this weather to grab her wallet before going back here, but something warm in his blue eyes told her to stay, and she finally complied.</p><p>'Are you sure?'</p><p>The corner of his lips twitched, before he motioned her to follow him. <em>Well, I guess following his lead wouldn't hurt.</em> She thought, as she followed him towards the table for two by the window, the table they sat on a few days prior. Jack pulled a chair for her and the gesture took her by surprise. <em>How gentlemanly!</em> She noted.</p><p>'What would you like to order?' Jack asked, once she settled on the chair, with her drenched coat draped over the back of another chair across from her.</p><p>'Surprise me.' The blonde managed a small smile.</p><p>He nodded in return, but before leaving, he still turned to ask her. 'You know, maybe you should change into something more comfortable. I actually have my spare hoodie with me. I can fetch it for you if you want.'</p><p>Elsa looked down at her soaked white jumper, the material clung tightly to her curves, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She looked up, and folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>'Thank you, Jack. But I'll be fine.' She muttered.</p><p>Pressing his lips on a thin line, Jack only nodded, before making his way towards the counter. Elsa, following his movement with her blue eyes, let out a sigh, while rubbing her palms together, attempting to get warm. Deep down, she regretted not taking his offer, but Jack already offered to pay, and she couldn't possibly get his spare hoodie wet.</p><p>Resting her chin on her propped palm, she glanced outside. It seemed like she couldn't get back anytime soon, since the rain was only getting heavier, combined with the wind. She closed her eyes, trying to clear out her mind, with the sound of furious taps on the glass window and the low murmurs of the customers dimmed at the background. Taking a deep breath, Elsa tried to find a serenity among the crowded coffee shop. She found it strange that she was still able to enjoy herself with so many people surrounding her. Then again, she was used to ignoring strangers.</p><p>'I got you a cup of hot chocolate.'</p><p>She didn't know how long she had been staying like that, but the moment she heard the voice, it was enough to make her jump. Elsa quickly opened her eyes and spotted a steaming mug on the table. When a hand was placing a plate of chocolate cake with some biscuits next to her hot drink, she looked up to find Jack smiling at her.</p><p>'Jack, you don't have to.' She told him, brows knitted.</p><p>'Elsa,' Jack said gently, 'I insist.' Handing her a dark blue hoodie draping over his arm, he added, 'also, you really need to change. Wearing wet clothes in this kind of weather, you will catch a cold, Elsa.'</p><p>Her blue eyes gazed upon his friendly feature, to the blue hoodie, before letting out a sigh. She took it and observed the fabric for a while, noticing the faded frost like patterns on the upper part of the piece of clothing.</p><p>'I will be right back.' Elsa stood from the chair. 'Can you please watch my things?'</p><p>'Sure.'</p><p>After flashing him a smile, the blonde made her way towards the lavatory. As expected, the hoodie looked almost too big on her, but it was really warm and comfortable, so she didn't really mind. Inhaling the scent, she closed her eyes. He didn't smell like those fancy body sprays her friends usually wore, but she found it rather refreshing which was a good thing. Folding her soaked jumper, she walked back to her table, where Jack was still standing by.</p><p>'Thank you, Jack.' Elsa shoved her jumper into the bigger pocket of her coat, before settling on her seat.</p><p>'It's alright.' He replied, digging his hand into the pocket of her jeans. 'What happened? I mean, you certainly were not exactly planning to go out in this type of weather, right?'</p><p>'I went to take a walk, but I forgot my brolly.' Elsa sighed.</p><p>'Brolly?' Jack tilted his head.</p><p>She let out a chuckle at his confused face. 'Umbrella.'</p><p>'Oh, okay.' He let out, cheeks reddened. 'Do you want anything else? You seem like you need some company.'</p><p>'No, thank you. You have done enough.' Elsa nodded. Hearing someone calling Jack's name from afar, the two turned to find Ella standing behind the counter. 'You should probably get back to your shift, Jack.'</p><p>'You're right.' The American said. 'I'll see you later, then.'</p><p>'See you.'</p><p>Again, she followed him with her eyes. Questions regarding his intention was flooding her mind. <em>Is he always this nice, or is he just faking it?</em> Elsa was quite taken aback by his kind gestures, lending her his hoodie, paying for her drink and cake, all for what she didn't know. But now that she was there, seeing him interacting with the other customers with his signature smile and playful look, she knew that he was that kind of person—the nice guy. Silently, she scolded herself for not replying his text. Did he saw her? Probably.</p><p>It was never her intention to question his motives, but after all those years of privileged upbringing, how could she not? Most of her friends or people she interacted with back in the primary and secondary private school days were either rich kids who thought that <em>it's not a vacation unless it's abroad</em>, or those who loved to complain about their drivers picking them up from the wrong house. These people, however, would only act nicely to others if they wanted something in return. And perhaps that's why she still couldn't stop questioning people's intention and acted all cautious around strangers.</p><p>Blinking her eyes, she tried to shake those thoughts out of her head, and went to enjoy her hot chocolate instead. Wrapping her hands around the mug, savouring the warmth, she took a sip. Once the creamy hot drink touched her taste buds, she let out a small '<em>mmh'</em> for it reminded her of the one Mrs. Green made for her and Anna whenever they wished—even in the middle of the night. It was a special hot chocolate made from scratch, instead of the powder one she could buy in a supermarket. The one she enjoyed was definitely not an instant one, she knew for sure, and she wondered if he made it himself. <em>Of course he did.</em></p><p>Putting down the mug, Elsa smiled sadly. Having the cook made everything for her, she had never learned how to make one, and she regretted not learning during summer before her first term. People in upper class are used to paying someone else to get the job done for them, her parents included. As a product of the upbringing and having been sent to prestigious boarding schools—both primary and secondary, Elsa went to university with a small portion of knowledge about daily chores. It was only recently, with the help of Rapunzel, did she try to learn how to wash her own clothes.</p><p>The thought only reminded her of the recent unpleasant encounter, and it made her groan. <em>How could I be so stupid?</em> She wondered. Agreeing and accepting his offer that fateful night was like playing a <em>ten point tie breaker</em> to decide which player would win the match: full of uncertainty and usually the outcome is unexpected. Not only did it awaken her deepest desire, but she also found a new perspective and a temporary fulfilment for the hole in her heart.</p><p>Growing up, Elsa hadn't met a lot of boys, especially with her going to an all-girls school. Whenever she met any eligible boys her age, who either go to Weston or Shrewsbury, in a banquet her parents took her to, those boys always thought that she was too cold or too stiff for their liking. Usually, after two drinks and a brief conversation, they would leave her alone without a second glance. Now that she finally got a chance to explore and experience new things, she knew the possibilities are endless, and that night happened.</p><p>Their vacation in Mallorca once upon a spring was when it all started. That night, she had a glass of Cosmopolitan followed by a glass of Long Island Iced Tea, and while some of them were teasing Pitch in his drunken state and pushed him to the pool, Elsa sat back and watch them tipsily. Hans came approaching and she might have lowered her tone a little bit, to match his husky whispers. One thing led to another and they found themselves in his room, bathing suits were all over the floor as a proposition was made. He <em>deflowered</em> her and it sparked something she had never felt before. His touches were gentle, as she let his hands wander over every inch of her skin, every part of her body. And Elsa enjoyed it a little too much.</p><p>Elsa wasn't <em>desperate</em> for love, no. If anything, she would want to avoid it—romantic love, for the term often scared her. Unlike Anna, who would welcome the idea with open arms, Elsa would keep her guard up. And when she woke up one day, in his arms, realising that she was catching feelings, she tried to resist it. Especially with the fact that he was not the right guy.</p><p>Hans only was interested in her body, not her soul, and it made her feel sick. When he walked away from her room, there was a twinge in her chest that she couldn't explain. He'd broken his promise, and he had hurt her. <em>Perhaps it's time to look around</em>, like what Anna and Merida suggested, <em>but not for the one</em>. Who knows what she would find when she did so?</p><p>Just when Elsa looked over her shoulder, her eye caught a glimpse of familiar face observing her from afar. And she smiled back at Jack Frost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Waiting a Little Longer Wouldn't Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack missed her.</p><p>Okay, that's probably over exaggerating, but he did miss her presence in Professor Manny's class that morning. At first, he thought that Elsa was probably late, but everybody knew it was unlikely. <em>Elsa Arrington hates tardiness</em>. So the possible explanation was that she skipped class. But why?</p><p>The day before, Jack was surprised to find her in the café he worked in. He spotted her through the glass door, looking all dishevelled and unkempt, soaking from head to toe. When she was searching for something, Jack came approaching. And once he learned that she didn't have her purse with her, he offered some help. Well, he couldn't just let her go back in that kind of weather, or even let her stay in a soaked sweater. So, he lend her his favourite hoodie. Silently, he admitted that Elsa looked good in that clothing.</p><p>But what made him a little disappointed was the fact that Elsa went back to her dorm without saying goodbye. Not that he was entitled to it or anything, but he was hoping to walk her back, especially when it hadn't stopped raining. At least she texted him to let him know that she made it to her dorm soaked, but safely.</p><p>During her visit, Jack eyed her once in a while—there was that one time when she smiled at him for God knows what and the gesture did surprise him, and from his observation, he knew something was bothering her. Perhaps it had anything to do with her dramatic departure on Thursday, he didn't know. Now that she was absent from the class, he began to think that maybe her problem was nothing small. So, he began to find an answer from someone he could think of.</p><p>'Hey, Carter!' Jack greeted once he spotted a short haired brunette, holding hands with her boyfriend, walked past him in the corridor.</p><p>Rapunzel stopped, and turned to him, not expecting him to talk to her. 'Yes, Frost?' While the tall boyfriend, Fitzherbert, stood next to her with narrowed eyes.</p><p>'I, uh, I was wondering if you have heard from Elsa.' Jack said and quickly added, 'you know, for the upcoming presentation.'</p><p>He was expecting the girl to glare or snap, but unsurprisingly she smiled. Well, Rapunzel was the warmest of that group, after all.</p><p>'Oh, okay.' Then her smile turned into a frown. 'I haven't heard from her, though. I did try to call her this morning but she rejected it. She didn't even reply any of our texts.' She gestured the last sentence at her and Fitzherbert. 'But I'm planning on visiting her later. We need to discuss something, anyway.'</p><p>Jack pressed his lips together and nodded. 'Alright, then. Thanks.'</p><p>'You're welcome.' And with that, the couple took off.</p><p>The American didn't know what to do. He wanted to go to the East Building and checked on her, but at the same time, he was scared of her reaction. That would be a bold move. As he made his way to the dining hall, he decided to text her.</p><p>—————</p><p>
  <b>Elsa</b>
</p><p>hey, you didn't show up today.</p><p>you okay?</p><p>—————</p><p>Locking his phone, he then took a seat next to Tiana. He looked at The Posh Club table's direction and saw one particular empty seat between Westergaard and Carter. <em>Okay, so she doesn't even come to have lunch.</em> A hand placing down a plate of tuna sandwiches made him turned to the girl seated next to him.</p><p>'For me?' Jack raised an eyebrow.</p><p>'Of course, <em>lah</em>.' She replied. 'Not wanting you to queue. The line is surprisingly long today.'</p><p>Jack smiled at the Singaporean girl, 'Thanks.'</p><p>'Don't mention it.'</p><p>The black haired girl smiled, but it was too bright, not her usual warm and welcoming smile. Jack began to question her motives, until he caught his roommate's scowl. <em>Ah, so they're still playing at it.</em> Being a mischievous person he is, he decided to play along.</p><p>'Tiana, is that a new scarf?' He pointed out. 'It looks good on you.'</p><p>She smiled even brighter. 'Thank you. It's from my Aunt Katherine in <em>Australia</em>.' The emphasis was enough to trigger the dark haired guy seated across from her.</p><p>'You're saying Australia as if it's a city.' Aster scoffed.</p><p>'Considering people talk about Europe as if it's a country, while it's actually a continent,' Tiana began what seemed to be a banter between the two.</p><p>Looking around the table, Jack noticed his friends' knowing smiles. He shook his head to let the couple be. As he finished his sandwiches, he felt his phone vibrating on the table beside him. He quickly snatched it before Hiccup, the one seated closest to him, could read it.</p><p>—————</p><p>
  <b>Elsa</b>
</p><p>𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬</p><p>I took notes in class today, maybe I can come over to give it to you</p><p>...𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨</p><p>(Even though he was worried, Jack wouldn't show it. His eyes were glued to the screen, at the words 'typing' and the dots that were flickering. It felt like forever until her reply came up.)</p><p>𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦</p><p>—————</p><p><em>All that typing is for a simple 'sure'?</em> He thought. Was she hesitating? Judging from how long it took her to reply, she was possibly having her own little debate. Knowing that they weren't exactly buddy-buddy, only acquaintances, it was no surprise.</p><p>'Guys, I need to go.' Jack stood up and took his bag with him.</p><p>'Already?' North asked. 'But I thought we are going to talk about the Christmas play?'</p><p>Crap, he forgot about that!</p><p>'Sorry. Maybe later, or tomorrow?' He smiled nervously.</p><p>'Tomorrow <em>ist</em> fine.' Sandy nodded. It seemed like the German was the only one who eyed him without any suspicions.</p><p>'What's your urgency, anyway?' Hiccup raised an eyebrow. 'One moment you were texting, and suddenly you have to go.'</p><p>Sighing, Jack knew that there was no point in lying. 'I'm going to check on Elsa. She said she's sick.'</p><p>'Look at him!' Aster smirked teasingly. 'Acting like a caring boyfriend already.'</p><p>'Bunny!' Tiana scolded, before turning to face Jack. 'It's alright, Jack. You may go.'</p><p>'Thanks.' Jack smiled. 'I'll see you later, guys.'</p><p>He quickly exited the dining hall and went towards the East Building. On his way, Jack wanted to stop by Oliver's to get something for her, but it looked like it was about to rain, and he didn't want to take any risks. So, he went straight to Elsa's dormitory. Once he stood before the door, he knocked a few times.</p><p>'Come in!'</p><p>When he heard the murmur, Jack turned the knob and pushed the door open. Walking in, he was greeted by Elsa curling up on a couch, wrapped in a thick blanket. After he closed the door, he could no longer hide his concern. He kneeled beside her and noticed how pale her skin was. Without warning, Jack placed the back of his hand on her forehead.</p><p>'God, Elsa, you're burning up!' He said, eyebrows knitted. 'Have you taken any medicine yet?'</p><p>Elsa opened her eyes, and stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head slightly. 'It's on the top of that cabinet.' She pointed at what seemed to be a kitchen set in the corner, beside the connected bathroom. 'I can't really reach up that high.'</p><p>'Okay, I'll fetch it for you.'</p><p>He made his way towards the cabinet and opened the top shelf. There, he found a bottle of ibuprofen. Filling a glass with some water, he walked back to the couch and placed the bottle and the glass atop the small coffee table. Gently, Jack then helped Elsa up to a sitting position.</p><p>'Have you eaten yet?'</p><p>Elsa blinked. 'Just a bit. My stomach couldn't really take it.'</p><p>'How about some milk? Do you have some milk?'</p><p>'In the fridge.'</p><p>In a flash, he dashed towards the fridge and came back with a glass of milk. Helping Elsa drank the whole glass, Jack then handed her a glass of water and a pill. He watched as she tried to swallow with a little difficulties, before she leaned back against the couch, pulling the blanket over her.</p><p>Patting her hand gently, Jack told her, 'I'm going to make some tea, okay? Just wait here.'</p><p>A small nod was all he got. It was silly, of course she would wait over there. It wasn't like she would escape or something. But when Jack turned the electric kettle on, he heard a sudden rustling of movement, followed by the sounds of retching.</p><p>'Elsa!'</p><p>Jack found her kneeling on the bathroom floor, hunching over the toilet bowl, as she threw up, emptying her stomach. He held back her hair, until she finished. He noticed how her grip tightened, the sweat running down her temple, and tears escaping her eyes.</p><p>'I'm so sorry.' She sobbed. 'I'm sorry, I threw up.'</p><p>It pained him to see her like this, reminding him of a child who doesn't want to admit that they're sick, and when they do, their parents scold them for not saying anything. Seeing that she had finished, he reached out to flush the toilet.</p><p>'It's okay.' He gently rubbed her back. 'It's alright.'</p><p>Helping her get back on her feet, Jack wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. He helped her cleaning up her face at the sink, before guiding her back to her room. When he led her towards the bed, Elsa quickly stopped him.</p><p>'Just the sofa, please.' She said. 'The bed makes me feel like I am sick.'</p><p>'But you are sick.' Jack almost scolded the blonde, as he helped her lay down on the brown couch.</p><p>Despite her weak state, Elsa still managed a cold glare at him.</p><p>'Right, I'll be right back.'</p><p>A few minutes later, he came back with a steaming mug with some peppermint tea to help reducing her nausea. Elsa was now leaning against the sofa, next to Jack, with both of her clothed feet rested in his lap. Once Jack adjusted her blanket, he just sat there watching her sipping on her tea. His eyebrows were furrowing as he knew that her recklessness from the day before was what got her in this situation.</p><p>'What's with the face?' The blonde croaked.</p><p>'How many times have you thrown up, today?'</p><p>She lowered her gaze. 'Twice. I'm sorry I couldn't really keep the pill down. It's so hard to swallow because my throat is a bit hurt.'</p><p>'Hey,' The silver haired guy gently gave her leg a squeeze. 'It's alright, Elsa. Finish your tea, while I'm getting you something to eat. Maybe a porridge or soup can help your stomach settle.'</p><p>But before he could stand up, she caught his arm to stop him. 'No, no, no, it's fine.'</p><p>'Elsa, you need to eat to get better.' He frowned, before grabbing her phone from the coffee table. 'Fine, if you don't want me to go, maybe you should text one of your friends to get you something to eat.'</p><p>Elsa scowled, and deep down, Jack admitted that he missed seeing that signature expression. After taking another sip, she took her phone and typed the passcode, only to have it returned to Jack.</p><p>'Please?' He tired blue eyes were giving him a hard time in resisting, before he finally gave in and took her phone.</p><p>'Fine.' Scrolling through some chats, he noticed that she had so many unread messages. 'Okay, which one I should text? Punzie, or The Chaotic Seven group chat—wow you have three hundred unread messages, or this Lassies group chat?'</p><p>'Lassies, and don't open the Chaotic Seven, please.' She replied. 'Oh, also tag Rapunzel.'</p><p>'What should I text them?' Jack raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Elsa shrugged. 'Anything, or tell them to bring food, whatever.'</p><p>She sounded so done, he knew, but the reason why, he still didn't know. Another thing he was aware was the fact that she had been avoiding her friends. Shaking his head, he began to type away.</p><p>—————</p><p><b>Lassies</b> ☀️❄🏹🎾</p><p>Guys, it's Jack Frost using Elsa's phone. She is sick and is in her dorm right now. Could you please bring her some food, preferably some soup or some porridge? Thank you. <br/><b><span class="u">@Punzie Rap</span></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Meri</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>OOOHH</em>
  <br/>
  <em>..........</em>
</p><p><b><span class="u">Astrid</span></b><br/>w<em>ait, what?</em><br/><em>why are you only tagging Punzie only, Jack Frost?</em></p><p>Elsa told me to</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Punzie Rap</b>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, don't be so dramatic, Astrid.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thank goodness! How is she now?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will get her some soup, don't worry.</em>
</p><p>(Jack glanced at the blonde, who eyed him lazily.)</p><p>Alright, I guess? She's content for now.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Meri</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>Thanks for taking care of our friend.</em>
</p><p>No problem</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Astrid</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>sorry, Punz</em>
  <br/>
  <em>thank you, Jack. I can't really visit her right now since I have a club meeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Meri</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>aye, me too. Archery club.</em>
</p><p>—————</p><p>Jack was about to type something in return, when the phone was snatched from his grasp.</p><p>'What takes you so long, anyway?'</p><p>He almost rolled his eyes. 'Replying them.'</p><p>'Mhm,' Elsa typed something, before locking her phone. 'Punzie is coming later with Eugene. They're ditching a class.'</p><p>Jack could see that Rapunzel was the closest to her in the group, and he knew that the brunette also cared for her. That Saturday at Oliver's, Jack saw how the girls interacted with one another. They looked like they were having a good time, yet he couldn't really shake the feeling why Elsa had been avoiding her friends for a while. Those messages surely were the physical proof. She let him in, while shutting them out. <em>What happened?</em></p><p>'Okay, why am I here, Elsa?' He blurted out, carefully glancing at the blonde whose legs were still in his lap.</p><p>'You invited yourself in.' Elsa murmured, looking away.</p><p><em>She has a point.</em> 'Yes, but that's not what I meant. Why am I here while you are avoiding your friends?' When he was greeted with a silence, he added, 'Do you want me to call Westergaard? He seems to be the second closest to you.'</p><p>'Don't!' She snapped, defensively. The cold tone was back.</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes, as he observed her. She closed her eyes, as if she tried to shut herself from something. Being observant he was, Jack quickly picked up some clues and put two and two together. He looked away, leaning back against the sofa.</p><p>'I see, a bad break up?' His words were dripping with venom, as he suddenly felt something surged through him. Jealousy, yes.</p><p>'Doesn't matter.' Surprisingly, her tone was back to normal. 'I trust that you will not <em>kiss and tell</em>, and you were the one asking the question, anyway, so are you willing to listen, Jack?'</p><p><em>Is he willing?</em> He would do anything for her. <em>But is he ready to hear about her tale? </em>Maybe he wasn't.</p><p>'I am.' He said, staring into her dull blue eyes. His hands were patting her clothed feet gently, as he offered her a smile.</p><p>Elsa took a sip from her still steaming mug, before sighing. 'Okay, it sounds cliché but I may have caught feelings in a friends with benefits kind of relation. I think you already have a name in your mind but I really appreciate it if you don't mention it.</p><p>'As you can see, I tried to end things up with him yesterday, and I think it didn't end up as well as I thought it would be. I slipped off that I have feelings for him, but,' she paused to take another sip, 'as expected, he ran away—scared or angry or anything else, I don't know. But I know it will affect our friendship and the group.'</p><p>Jack noticed the way she pursed her lips, and how she gripped her mug a little tighter. He wanted to reach out and hold her cold hands, squeezing them gently, to tell her that she deserved a proper gentleman who could treat her right. But of course he had to refrain from doing so, no matter how itching his fingers were. So, he patted her feet instead.</p><p>'Are you okay, now?' He asked gently.</p><p>Elsa shrugged, 'I've been better. But it feels good now that I can talk to someone about it.' She flashed him a small smile. 'Thank you, Jack.'</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched. 'No problem at all, Elsa. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm only a text away.'</p><p>As soon as those words slipped out of his mouth, he wanted to slap himself. <em>I'm only a text away, really Jack?</em> 'I'm not insisting or something, of course, you do have your sister and your friends, and I'm not trying to take their places. I mean, as a friend or whatever it is. Just know that, that, I am willing to listen.'</p><p>Elsa let out a weak laugh at his jumpy behaviour. She leaned forward and touched his shoulder, briefly. 'Yeah, sure, it's alright. I already consider you as my friend, anyway.'</p><p><em>A friend. </em>So, Jack Frost is officially a friend of the Snow Queen. Not bad, at all.</p><p>He looked at the hand that was previously touching his shoulder, to her smiling face. 'Cool.'</p><p>'Cool?' Amused, the blonde tilted her head. 'Okay.'</p><p>Jack did have a few questions himself. But he was not sure if he should fire those questions away, especially knowing the state she was in. No, he had to be patient for now. After all, waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt.</p><p>'So, Jack?'</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'You said you took notes in the class.' She muttered. 'Did Professor Manny tell you to?'</p><p>'No,' he quickly said. 'I mean, not really. He did ask about you, but the notes are just me.'</p><p>'Oh,' the blonde let out, 'thank you.'</p><p>Trying to hide his embarrassment, Jack reached out for his bag on the floor, and pulled out a few pieces of paper. He settled them in her lap.</p><p>'Sorry for that handwriting.' He smile sheepishly.</p><p>Elsa smiled, settling down her mug on the coffee table, before reaching for the notes. 'It's fine, I can still read them.'</p><p>Okay, that didn't mean his cursive was neat.</p><p>'We were talking about some personality theories today. And each pair was assigned a theory to be presented over the next three weeks.' He explained. 'Guess which theory that we get.'</p><p>She looked up and pursed her lips. 'Don't you see that I'm in no state for thinking?'</p><p>'Sorry.' Jack chuckled. 'Fine, we get the Big Five Personality Theory.'</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'Wow, I lowkey wished that we get the 16 personalities instead.'</p><p>'MBTI?' The corner of Jack's mouth twitched. 'It's not even scientific.'</p><p>'Yup, but a lot of people are going to be more excited if we talk about it.' She rolled her eyes. 'Pfft, overrated.'</p><p>Jack smiled at her, 'At least we agree on something.'</p><p>For a while, she stared back at him. A small smile played on her lips. 'About our upcoming project, can we meet up and talk about it this Friday? I know a good coffee shop a little bit farther East.' She suggested. 'Oh, and we can do it over the brunch, if you don't mind. My treat this time.'</p><p>Not only did she suggested the time and place, but she also offered to buy him food as a repayment. Again, <em>Elsa Arrington is unpredictable.</em></p><p>'Sure, Elsa. But you don't have to. I mean, any sensible person would do what I did.'</p><p>'I doubt it.' She scoffed, and her expression quickly changed. Her blue eyes softened. 'Thanks, once again, Jack. And I promise I'll try to return your hoodie on Friday.'</p><p>He shook his head. 'It's alright, really. It's just another hoodie.' Or maybe not, since he really loved that one.</p><p><em>What's wrong with you, Jack?</em> His conscience scolded him. You look like a lovesick puppy. But he wasn't in love, at least not yet. He still had a long road ride in getting to know her, anyway. And he couldn't wait to walk down that road.</p><p>Had he had a chance in falling for her, Jack wouldn't waste it to screw everything over. He wasn't Westergaard, no. <em>He's better</em>, at least he thought so. <em>Who knows?</em> Only time could tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sister Dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Among the two of us, I don't expect</em> you <em>to be the one catching feelings  especially in a no-commitment sexual relationship.'</em></p><p>It was finally Thursday when Anna got her gadgets back, and Elsa happily picked up the video call, once she saw her sister's name. The first thing that greeted her was a protest about <em>Elsa keeping something from her</em>, and so, after having Anna pressing her, Elsa decided to tell her about Hans.</p><p>'Anna, don't say that.'</p><p>The little sister rolled her turquoise eyes. <em>'You basically handed him your V-card, then you both used each other for pleasure. One day, you woke up in his arms catching feelings, knowing perfectly that he is not interested in that kind of relationship. Oh, wait, no, he is not interested in making you his girlfriend, which makes him the wrong guy for you.'</em></p><p>'It sounds horrible if you put it like that.' Elsa almost grimaced at the thought. Imagine how her parents would've had felt, had they known their firstborn chose that kind of relationship over a long term commitment.</p><p><em>'It's an ugly truth.'</em> Anna stated.<em> 'We have discussed this, Elsa, minus the fact that you've been sleeping with him. How are things at the lunch table, anyway?'</em></p><p>Elsa looked away, suddenly finding the snow globe sat atop her desk fascinating. She closed her eyes, trying to find the best way to answer that question. It was the question she had been asking, yet Rapunzel or any of her friends still refused to give her an answer. And so, those 1000+ messages from the group chat were still left unread.</p><p>'I don't know.' She opened her blue eyes, staring at her sister's raised eyebrow on the screen. 'I've been skipping classes the past four days.'</p><p><em>'You've been what?' </em>Anna exclaimed, eyes widened in shock. <em>'You know our beloved Aunt Marion is going to have your head if she ever finds out, don't you?'</em></p><p>'Of course, I do.' Elsa sighed, resting her forehead against the heel of her palm.</p><p>
  <em>'Elsa, whatever happened to you? Sometimes I just can't comprehend your avoidant behaviour. He is just a bloke, for fuck's sake, an arse! Don't let him distract you from uni. Researchers found that poor academic  performance is often associated with heartbreak.'</em>
</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes. 'I am not heartbroken.'</p><p>Anna let out a laugh, <em>'Go on, then. Deny it all you want. What are you so afraid of?'</em></p><p>'I just don't know how to face them. It's never my intention to add more tension to the group, especially after what happened with Adam.'</p><p><em>'Are you saying that you're scared of what Pitch or Gaston will think of you? Because that's exactly what drove Adam away, from the story you told me. Ugh, this is why I hate to be away from you, Elsa, especially during this time of need.'</em> Anna sighed. <em>'Listen to me, dearest sister of mine, from what you've told me, Pitch sounds like a manipulative bitch—'</em></p><p>'Language!' Elsa cut her sister off, causing the latter to narrow her eyes in annoyance.</p><p><em>'Excuse me, I previously said</em> fuck <em>and you were okay with that. Anyway, how many times did he make a remark about how pale and plain you are?'</em></p><p>The older sister blinked slowly. 'Quite a few times. He also said that I'm boring and that's why I scare boys away.'</p><p><em>'Oh, gosh, don't listen to him, sister! You are beautiful, and you certainly are not boring. I mean, Hans must have thought so, right?'</em> Anna said bluntly, earning herself a cold glare. <em>'Sorry. Dear Lord, what is wrong with these Weston school alumni? I swear to God, they're just a bunch of dickheads. And here my friends are dying to score a date with any of those Weston boys.'</em></p><p>'Not all of them, Anna. Eugene is not a dickhead.' Elsa pointed out.</p><p><em>'I'm not buying it. There must be some kind of criminal records, knowing how his two friends are. Back to the story, you should stop listening to them. If things get more hostile in the group, it's bound to happen. Maybe it's best for you to stop hanging out with them—I mean, the boys.'</em> The strawberry blonde haired sister shrugged. <em>'I still don't get why you all are still friends.'</em></p><p><em>Me too, Anna</em>, she wanted to reply. But did she really not know what makes them all stay friends, or what makes her want to stay friends with them? She did, actually.</p><p>'I don't know, Anna. I can't see myself fitting in anywhere else. I mean, some others are calling me <em>'The Snow Queen'</em> and I have no intention in befriending them. It's for two and a half years, Anna, I'll be fine.'</p><p>Yes, she admitted, she couldn't really see anyone else befriending her willingly, without thinking that she was too stiff or something.</p><p>
  <em>'What about Jack?'</em>
</p><p>Now, that wasn't the reply she expected from her little sister. <em>Jack is a friend</em>, she thought. But he only befriended her because of the project, and because Professor Manny told him so. If they weren't project partners, they wouldn't be speaking to one another.</p><p>'He is a friend, yes, but he is a busy fella. He has his own goals, he said. Surely, we are friends only because of the project. But he has been very kind, actually. You were right, Anna, I shouldn't have judged him quickly.'</p><p>Anna's eyes widened as she grinned. <em>'Wait, my sister, Elsa Arrington, the Snow Queen, is admitting that she's wrong?'</em> She then turned to her roommates,<em> 'Good news, everyone! My sister is admitting that she is wrong and I am right!'</em></p><p>'Anna.' Elsa rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile. Wrapping her mother's shawl around her shoulders, she made herself comfortable on the sofa, her laptop was still in her lap.</p><p><em>'What? I'm just happy, that's all. Though, I'm concerned too, because unless you are sick, you won't admit it.' </em>She then paused.<em> 'Are you sick, Elsa?'</em></p><p>The blonde smiled softly. 'Actually, that's the main reason why I skipped classes in the first place.'</p><p><em>'Wait, what?'</em> Now, Elsa could see the worry in her sister's face. <em>'Are you okay? What happened?'</em></p><p>'Nothing serious, thank goodness. I had a fever for two days, and a flu for the past two days.' She replied. 'But I'm better now, Anna. I think the flu has gone now.'</p><p>
  <em>'How come?'</em>
</p><p>'On Sunday, I went out and suddenly it was raining, so I went to Oliver's, since it's the closest place I know. Until eight, the rain hadn't stop, so I ran back to the dorm.'</p><p>Anna raised an eyebrow. <em>'You got rained in? Why didn't you just call anyone to pick you up?'</em></p><p>'Because I didn't bring my wallet and my phone. If it wasn't for Jack, who insisted to buy me a hot chocolate and a chocolate cake, I wouldn't know what to do or where to go.'</p><p><em>'Oh, so Jack helped you.'</em> Anna smiled teasingly. <em>'Did anything happen?'</em></p><p>'Define anything,' Elsa said, before pausing, 'oh wait, you don't have to. Because nothing happened. He is being friendly, that's all, lending me his hoodie—which I got wet eventually, and he came over to hand me over his notes the next day.'</p><p><em>'I thought you mentioned once that he doesn't really take notes, I think it was the first day you got partnered up. But whatever, are you sure nothing else happened? Because it seems so hard to believe.'</em> Anna said.</p><p>Elsa debated, whether or not she should tell her sister about how Jack took care of her, holding her hair back when she threw up, making her some tea. But she refrained from telling Anna that, because she knew her sister would tease her to no ends. <em>Anna has a habit in adding more spices in one's story, anyway.</em></p><p>'We talked about the project, and that's it. Rapunzel and Eugene came over afterwards.'</p><p>Anna huffed, like a child she was.<em> 'Not fun. I was hoping for something exciting to happen, maybe a little kiss.'</em></p><p>That's what she dreaded. 'After all that happened with Hans? No, thank you. Besides, Jack is too kind to be a rebound. I can't do that to him.'</p><p>
  <em>'So, you're looking for a long term relationship, now?'</em>
</p><p>'That's not what I meant.' Elsa frowned. 'I need time to heal, Anna. All I need right now is a friend, okay? Not a boyfriend.'</p><p><em>'Well, if you say so.'</em> The little sister shrugged.<em> 'What are you going to do now?'</em></p><p>'Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida are coming over. We have some catch up to do.'</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes impatiently. <em>'Not that, I mean your other friends. What are you going to do with them?'</em></p><p>'Oh,' she let out. <em>What is she going to do, unfriending them? </em>'I'll join them for lunch on Monday, and see for myself.'</p><p>
  <em>'And Hans?'</em>
</p><p>'I'll distance myself from him, but if he wishes to stay friends, then we will stay friends.'</p><p>Anna scrunched her nose in distaste. <em>'I don't know if it's your kind nature or something, but that kind of move is plain stupid. You can get better friends somewhere else, Elsa. Join a volunteer group or something, and you will be surprised with what you find.'</em></p><p>The blonde looked away, eyes gazing at the snow globe across the room. She knew Anna was, once again, right. <em>But Anna doesn't know how difficult it is for her to make new friends.</em> Being her introverted self, Elsa found a group of people rather overwhelming sometimes, and talking to a bunch of volunteers as well as working in a team sounds tiring.</p><p><em>'Elsa, I'm talking to you as a sister, okay? You don't have to do as I say, but I want you to think about it.'</em> Anna said softly, and Elsa was now staring back at the screen. <em>'At the end of the day, it's you who will make a choice. I need you to choose your action wisely. I don't want you to end up getting hurt.'</em></p><p>Her heart swelled in her ribcage. Anna and her wisdom. She was only three years younger than her, yet she always knew what to say. Anna rarely told her what she wanted to hear, but Elsa knew that it was because her sister loved her so much.</p><p>Elsa sighed. 'Oh, Anna, this whole thing is making me missing you even more. I wish winter break comes earlier.'</p><p><em>'Aww, I miss you too, my foolish sister.'</em> Anna smiled, earning herself a scowl. <em>'Okay, smart, the top of the class, whatever. And I can't wait to see you.'</em></p><p>'Me too.' The blonde smiled gently.</p><p>A sudden knocking caught her attention, as she glanced at the digital watch at her laptop. A quarter to six. Well, Elsa wasn't really expecting her friends until six, so <em>who would it be?</em></p><p>'Elsa, are you there?'</p><p>When she heard Rapunzel's familiar cheerful voice, Elsa let out a sigh in relief. 'Just a minute!'</p><p>Putting the laptop on the coffee table, and murmuring a quick '<em>I'll be right back</em>' at Anna, she stood up and made her way to the door. Once it was opened, she noticed Rapunzel and Astrid were standing by, all dressed up. Rapunzel was wearing her favourite dark blue knee length dress with a pair of matching pumps, while Astrid was in her casual olive green playsuit with a pair of brown ankle boots. It looked like they were about to have a night out.</p><p>'Hey, you're early!' She greeted. 'Where's Merida?' Once she stepped aside, the two walked in.</p><p>'We decided to take you out to see a film.' Astrid said, then walking towards the wardrobe next to her desk, and went to search for something. 'Then we can go hit the bar.'</p><p>'What?' Elsa tilted her head, as she took a seat back on the sofa and reached out for her laptop. 'But whatever it is needs to wait. Just let me talk to my sister for a little while.'</p><p>'Oh, it's Anna?' Rapunzel said with glee, before settling on the sofa next to her. 'Anna, how are you?'</p><p><em>'Rapunzel!'</em> Anna greeted.<em> 'I'm great, just got my gadgets back, and me and my dorm mates are planning a midnight feast this weekend.'</em></p><p>'Why didn't you tell me?' Elsa scolded. 'You know hosting a midnight feast is breaking the rules.'</p><p><em>'See? This is why I didn't tell you.'</em> Anna rolled her eyes.</p><p>Rapunzel nudged her best friend. 'Oh, relax. It's not against the rules if none of the staff and the teachers find out.' She then winked at Anna.</p><p>
  <em>'Exactly!'</em>
</p><p>'Whatever.' The blonde then smiled gently. 'Anna, I guess I'll see you soon?'</p><p>The little sister nodded. <em>'Okay, I'll fill you in with all the details about the midnight feast later.'</em></p><p>A farewell later, their video call session finally ended. It was always nice talking to her sister, especially listening to her wisdom. Elsa then looked up to find Astrid holding up a black jumpsuit with a pair of black stilettoes.</p><p>'Really?' She stood up and grabbed the jumpsuit.</p><p>'It's a girls' night, Elsa. You know, to cheer you up.' Rapunzel said. 'Since tomorrow we have no classes, I suggest we spend the night doing whatever we want, and that includes a few glasses of cocktail.'</p><p>'Now, go change!' Astrid half pushed her towards the bathroom. 'Your favourite Long Island Iced Tea is waiting for you.'</p><p>'Okay, okay!' Locking the bathroom door, Elsa began to strip off her mother's shawl and her lilac short pyjamas. 'But I don't think it's a wise idea. I'm going to have a brunch with Jack tomorrow.'</p><p>'A brunch?' Astrid repeated. 'Wow, I didn't know you have a second date.'</p><p>'It's not a date!' She zipped up the off shoulder jumpsuit and stared into the mirror. Grabbing a small makeup pouch, she began to apply some moisturiser. 'We're going to work on our next project.'</p><p>'But your turn to present your topic isn't up until the next week!' Rapunzel added.</p><p>Elsa paused to roll her eyes, before applying some medium coverage foundation, followed by some concealer and powder. 'The sooner it's done, the better.'</p><p>'Is that why you asked me to bring his hoodie today?'</p><p>She almost forgot about the hoodie. On Monday, when Rapunzel and Eugene came over to bring her some soup, she asked her best friend if she could have Jack's hoodie washed by Thursday. And Rapunzel agreed to have it washed for her, though she asked her a few questions first.</p><p>'Exactly!'</p><p>With a few more touches of light makeup, Elsa stared at her reflection with a proud smile. Despite the fact that Pitch always tried to make her feel insecure by pointing out how pale she was, Elsa had learned to embrace and love herself, especially with Anna constantly telling her that she's beautiful no matter what. Applying some mauve lipstick, and brushing her hair down, she then exited the bathroom.</p><p>'You're ready?' Astrid asked, as she handed her a matching black clutch.</p><p>'Yup.' Elsa made her way to the sofa to put on her stilettoes.</p><p>'Oh, I already put Jack's hoodie on your bed.' Rapunzel said from beside her. 'And also, you might want to check out your phone. Apparently, you have new messages.'</p><p>Elsa stopped and looked at her best friend, who was beaming, then she turned to Astrid, who had a knowing smile, as she leaned on the wall with both of her hands folded across her chest.</p><p>'Why are you looking at me like that?' Trying to play it cool, she went to grab her phone from the coffee table and saw Jack's messages.</p><p>—————</p><p>
  <b>Jack</b>
</p><p>𝘩𝘦𝘺, 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘢</p><p>𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸</p><p>𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 10</p><p>𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦</p><p>('I just wanna make sure.' Rapunzel quoted. 'And you said it's not a date.'</p><p>Ignoring her, Elsa quickly typed a reply.)</p><p>yup!</p><p>I'll see you, Jack</p><p>—————</p><p>'You should end it with an <em>xo</em>, Elsa. You know, hug and kiss.'</p><p>'Punzie!' The blonde said sternly. 'Forget about it, you haven't told me where Merida is.'</p><p>Astrid pushed herself from the wall. 'She is booking us a few tickets for the film.'</p><p>'What film?'</p><p>'Thor: Ragnarok, if you don't mind.'</p><p>Elsa stood up from her seat and took her wallet from her desk. 'I don't.'</p><p>'Good, because we're leaving now.' Rapunzel said, after checking out her own phone. 'Merida has already bought the tickets.'</p><p>'Okay.'</p><p>Elsa followed Astrid out, and once the three of them made their exit, she locked her room. They made her way towards the lift and waited patiently. Deep down, Elsa wanted to ask her friends about the same question she had asked previously. <em>You have been waiting long enough, might as well ask them now.</em></p><p>'So, do the rest know about <em>it</em>?' Elsa blurted out, once they stepped into the empty lift.</p><p>'About what?' The short haired brunette raised her eyebrow. 'Oh, about <em>it</em>. Um,' She then turned to the golden haired girl, who nodded. 'They do, Elsa.'</p><p>'And?'</p><p>They finally arrived in the ground floor.</p><p>Astrid quickly walked beside Elsa, while muttering, 'Not here. Maybe in the car. You can ask Eugene too, since he will drive us.'</p><p>Elsa turned to Rapunzel, who offered her a smile. Her green eyes were filled with apology, probably feeling sorry after denying her answers. But Elsa did no longer care. As long as she got all the answers she had been waiting for, she would forgive them as quick as lightning.</p><p>'Fine.' It was all her reply.</p><p>By the time they stepped down the stone staircase towards the parking lot, Elsa felt her phone vibrating inside her clutch. So, she unzipped it and pulled her phone out.</p><p>𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 :)</p><p>And she found herself smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Conversation Over Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack woke up that morning, with enthusiasm.</p><p>That's until he arrived in Little Corner, a small coffee shop three blocks away from the campus. He didn't have a trouble in locating the meeting place, thanks to technology, but what he didn't expect was the absence of the girl he was supposed to meet. It was ten o'clock when he walked in, according to his phone, yet there was no platinum blonde in sight.</p><p>'Jack Frost?'</p><p>He turned, once he heard a voice greeting him. 'Kristoff!' He smiled as he spotted a familiar face. 'It's good to see you. How have you been? I rarely see you around the campus.'</p><p>Kristoff Bergman, a Sociology student, was one of a few friends Jack made back in the Student Council. He was a tall, blond lad—a little bulky for some girls—but he was actually a shy and socially awkward kind of guy, who preferred his dog, Sven's companion. The reason why he did join the council was still a mystery, but overall, he got along really well with the others, Jack included.</p><p>'I've been great!' Kristoff smiled, scratching the back of his head. 'Also, I've been busy helping my parents running this place, ever since they open a new pub a few blocks from here.'</p><p>Jack recalled the guy did mention that he worked in his adoptive parents' café, but never did he think that it would be the place Elsa suggested.</p><p>'Ah, I see.' Jack nodded at the white apron, before looking around the room to once again search for his project partner.</p><p>'Are you here to study?' The blond asked, once he spotted the backpack.</p><p>'Yes.' The American grinned, as he turned back to Kristoff. 'Have you seen Elsa Arrington?'</p><p>The brief question seemed to take Kristoff by surprise, as his brown eyes widened. 'You're meeting Elsa Arrington?'</p><p>Okay, Jack might have forgotten the fact that their partnership, or whatever it is, was still a topic some students liked to talk about.</p><p>'Yeah, well, she is my project partner.' He replied. 'She's a regular customer, yeah?'</p><p>'She is.' Kristoff nodded, before motioning towards a table for two at the corner of the room, near a window. 'You may sit over there. It's her spot.'</p><p>Following the table with his eyes, Jack then nodded at his friend. 'Alright, then. Thanks.'</p><p>'Sure.' But before Jack walked away, Kristoff quickly added, 'By the way, can I also have your order? I'm going to prepare Arrington's usual, anyway.'</p><p>After thinking for a while, Jack told him, 'I'll have whatever she is having, thanks.'</p><p>'Alright then.'</p><p>Taking a seat on 'Elsa's spot', Jack smiled gently. From where he was sitting, he got the perfect view of the whole coffee shop that was dominated with wooden ornament—wooden wall, wooden bench, <em>etcetera</em>—and he could understand why Elsa favoured the place. The café was not too crowded. It was calm and you could smell a familiar scent of coffee in the air. A perfect place for having a brunch, or to study.</p><p>Speaking of brunch, Jack should be worried since it was a quarter past ten already, yet there was no sign of Elsa. <em>What if she stood me up?</em> The question popped in his head, but it quickly dissolved once he heard footsteps approaching him, hurriedly.</p><p>Once he looked up, he was greeted by a dishevelled looking Elsa, who was carrying a bag in one arm. Her long platinum blonde hair was styled in a messy French braid, while her white blouse was half untucked from her brown culottes. Her heavy breathing and flushed cheeks were enough to tell him that she was running all the way there. And being a gentleman he is, Jack pulled out a chair for her.</p><p>'Sorry I'm late.' Elsa said breathlessly, a hand was placed on the wooden table as she settled her bag in her lap.</p><p>'It's alright.' Jack offered his best smile.</p><p><em>It's not alright</em>, definitely. Elsa Arrington once told him that she hated tardiness, yet she was the one who came late that day. Something must have happened. Studying her face closely, as she drank from her water bottle, Jack noticed the faint bag under her eyes and her fair complexion that looked paler. <em>Is she sick?</em></p><p>'I sort of overslept.' Elsa said, then placing the bottle in her bag. 'I think that might be the first time in while that I slept through my alarm.'</p><p>'What happened?'</p><p>She flashed a small smile. 'Oh, just rough girls' night.' Then her face fell, and she shook her head. 'Anyway, we should probably order something.'</p><p>As if on cue, Kristoff came with two plates of Brooklyn style egg benedict, and two paper cups of Americano. Jack only stared at the dishes before him, not expecting Elsa to be that kind of person who would drink a cup of Americano in the morning. Then again, most of the thoughts of her were based on his assumptions.</p><p>'How do you know that I'm coming?' Elsa raised an eyebrow at Kristoff.</p><p>'Jack told me.'</p><p>By now, her eyes were on the silver haired guy. 'You know each other?'</p><p>Jack nodded. 'Yeah, from the Student Council.'</p><p>'Oh,' Elsa let out, before turning back to the blond guy. 'Thank you, by the way.'</p><p>'You're welcome.' Kristoff said. 'If you need something, feel free to ask.' And with a small nod and a smile, he walked back to the counter.</p><p>'So,' Jack started, 'shall we eat first or do a review?'</p><p>Elsa, who already had her laptop on, looked up. 'Oh, I was thinking that we should eat while doing a little review.' She took a sip from her Americano. 'Is that okay?'</p><p><em>No!</em> But he dared not saying it out loud. 'Yeah, it's fine.'</p><p>Smiling, she then had a light bite of her food, as her blue eyes skimmed over the screen of her laptop. A piece of parchment was in her lap, and Jack recognised it as the note he gave her the other day. An anticipation began to build in, as his mind went racing. <em>Does it touch her pillow?</em></p><p><em>Okay, Jack, you need to focus. You are working on a task.</em> And so, he pulled out a handbook from his backpack. His eyes scanned the paragraphs, taking in every information about The Big Five theory of personality. <em>There are extraversion, neuroticism, agreeableness, openness, and conscientiousness.</em> He tried to focus on the task at hand, but he kept getting distracted. <em>Maybe some coffee will help me focus</em>, he thought.</p><p>After stealing a brief glance at Elsa, whose attention was still glued to the screen, he then poured some sugar into his own cup, and stirred the content with a coffee straw. It was when he realised that Elsa didn't even bother to add some sugar into her coffee. Being a barista himself, Jack knew that some people preferred no sugar in their Americano, but he never pictured Elsa to be one of them. <em>Now you know.</em></p><p>Sipping from his own cup, his blue eyes couldn't help but gazed at the beautiful blonde sitting across him. With knitted brows and chin rested on her palm, she looked really studious, and it reminded him of that time when they were working on their second project in the East Building common room. But another thing he noticed was that her eyes remained unmoving, only stayed in one place, and by the look of it, she wasn't really doing a review.</p><p>If he wanted to be honest, Jack didn't like the idea of them back to being <em>only</em> project partners. Perhaps he was hoping too much from their last encounter, when he was taking care of her sickly state, when they finally established a friendship, yes he remembered that. But the last time he recalled, their definition of friendship is different, and that was enough to irritate him. <em>Is that why she has been so distant the past thirty minutes?</em> He had so many questions.</p><p><em>A rough girls' night.</em> He assumed she was with her friends—Hofferson, Carter, and Dunbroch—having a few drinks, or more (judging from how she woke up late), while having a girl talk. According to Toothiana, <em>girls' nights are usually spent with a few drinks and boys talks, before they finally get drunk and cry their hearts out, while singing along to Taylor Swift.</em> But that didn't matter, at all. <em>What matters right now is Elsa, and it seems like something is bothering her.</em></p><p>'Elsa?' He squeaked, then quickly cleared his throat. 'Ahem, Elsa.'</p><p>At this, she looked up, as if she was woken up from her train of thoughts. 'Do you need anything?'</p><p>Jack shook his head. 'No, but maybe you do.'</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow, 'huh?'</p><p>'Maybe you need a listening ear for your thoughts.' As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Jack was expecting her to scowl and to tell him to mind his own business, but for his surprise, Elsa only let out a sigh, before gently closing the laptop.</p><p>'A pair of listening ears would do.' She took a sip from her cup.</p><p>'Well, maybe we can do the review after you clear your head. Also, the food is not going to finish itself, so we should probably finish it first.'</p><p>Elsa let out a chuckle. 'I suppose you're right.' Digging her fork into her egg, she flashed him a smile. '<em>Bon appétit.</em>'</p><p>It warmed his heart to see her smile, and realising that he was the reason behind that smile only doubled the sensation. Jack quickly finished his meal, and pushed the plate aside. A few minutes later, Elsa, too, did the same thing, then taking a sip from her cup.</p><p>'You like Americano, huh?' He asked, stirring his drink with the coffee straw. 'I thought you're more of a latte kind of girl.'</p><p>Elsa grinned. 'Surprise! I do love latte, except for pumpkin spice latte. That thing is a no go. But in the morning, especially after a night out, I prefer Americano.'</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes and playfully scowled. 'Did you just insult my favourite drink?'</p><p>'Pumpkin spice latte?' She raised a brow, then smiled. 'Sorry not sorry, but it tastes really weird, Jack. Though, I totally respect your choice of drink.'</p><p>'Not fun.' He poked his tongue at her, earning himself a grin. Once again, he could feel the warmth engulfing him, as he watched her face. Folding his hands on the wooden table, he then asked, 'Okay, now it's time for <em>the</em> talk.'</p><p>The blonde let out a sigh. 'You make it sound like we are having some sort of a counselling role play.'</p><p>'Elsa, I'm a psychology student. Almost every conversations that I have with my friends are basically free counselling sessions.' He said. 'So, what is bothering you?'</p><p>She stared at him with her big blue eyes, then her gaze landed on the paper cup before her. 'Firstly, I want to ask, what do you know, or what have you heard about me and my friends? And I want to hear an honest answer.'</p><p>That was a response he didn't see coming. 'I heard a few things from my friends, that your little group is a little exclusive.' And he saw her giving him a look. 'Okay, not a little, but <em>really</em> exclusive. You guys don't really want to talk to anyone outside your circle, and Bunny said that it's because people like you, from higher class, don't really hang out with people like us—or me, from lower class.'</p><p>'Bunny?'</p><p>'Aster Edmund, one of my friends. We call him Bunny sometimes.' Jack replied sheepishly. 'Anyway, I also heard some people calling you a Snow Queen for some reasons, and they also address some of your friends with names, and so on. Why?'</p><p>Again, Elsa stared at him, and this time it was longer. 'It sounds like my group of friends is a bunch horrible people.' Then she smiled a little. 'I appreciate your honesty, thank you.'</p><p>'Is this about how your—' he chose his words carefully, 'your circumstances with Hans will affect the group?'</p><p>But instead of answering, she fired another question. 'Have you heard about Adam's fiasco?'</p><p>It only sparked more curiosity inside him. <em>The Adam versus Gaston fiasco.</em> The two were fighting at a tennis court over a girl called Belle, but from the look of it, some were assuming that it was more than just about a girl. It happened at the end of the last term, before the summer break, and almost the whole campus talked about it—Tiana and Bunny included. And after the fight, Adam stopped hanging out with the Posh Club, as a result of his broken friendship with Gaston, some people said.</p><p>'I'd be lying if I said I haven't.' Trying to connect the dots, he added, 'Are you saying that you are going to stop hanging out with them like Adam?'</p><p>'No!' She said quickly, 'I mean, not really. Merida told me last night that my absence during lunch the past week did make them wonder, so the girls told them that I've been sick, and Hans blurted out, asking if I was actually avoiding him. He told the rest everything, sparing the part when he found out about my feelings, and now they know.'</p><p>'And their reactions?'</p><p>'Nothing.' She shrugged. 'Sure Eugene already knew because I told him that Monday, and Pitch caught me once. Gaston was the only one who didn't know about my <em>escapades</em>, yet he didn't really react at all, as if it's just another uninteresting story.'</p><p>'Well, what were you really expecting?'</p><p>'I don't know, maybe a slight concern or something. Then I braved myself, after a bottle of beer of course, to check on the group chat, and all I found was regular chats about Pitch's new Labradors back at his home, Gaston's upgraded stables, along with a few other nonsense.' Elsa stated. 'I'm supposed to be glad because it doesn't cost me the group, right? Yet at the same time, it feels like they don't really care about me. Well, except for the girls. They always check on me in the other group chat.'</p><p><em>Compassion and attention.</em> Elsa might be oblivious to what she really wanted, but her story gave him a brief impression that she wanted both of those things. She wanted someone who cared for her, maybe one who would ask about her well-being or questions like 'how are you holding up?' and 'are you okay?' after knowing about what happened.</p><p>Jack wanted to reach out for her hand, to assure her that she should leave these people she thought were here friends, but of course he couldn't do that. <em>Who do you think you are, Jack?</em> A friend. So he tried to do what a friend should do. To listen and to be there for her.</p><p>'Anna did say that I should stop hanging out with Pitch, Gaston, Hans, and Flynn, and to stay with the girls—because they are absolutely better companions, but I don't think I should.' Elsa added.</p><p>'What makes you think so?'</p><p>She looked up, biting her lower lip, as she shook her head. 'As horrible as it sounds, I feel like they are the ones who really accept me from the start, you know. I told you the other day that our friendship is about respect for each other, and having the same background and similar upbringing, I can somehow relate to them.'</p><p>'Does that bring you happiness or fulfilment?'</p><p>For a while, she was silent. Her blue eyes were burning holes at the wooden table, as her hand was slowly stirring her coffee.</p><p>'Sometimes, yes.' Elsa looked up. 'Like on our trip to Mallorca during the Spring Festival. We had a lot of fun staying at Hans' private beach villa. But there are also times when I realise that I might only be friends with them because I was left with no choice.'</p><p>Ah, so that's why none of them showed up at the Spring Festival. Of course they preferred their own getaway, than a mere event organised by the Student Council. But deep down, he felt his heart sank, mostly because he was the head of the organising committee. <em>Let's not focus on that.</em></p><p>'No choice, Elsa? There are others who would love to be friends with you, I'm sure.'</p><p>Elsa scoffed. 'Nah, the moment they found out that I was a St. Martha girl, they wouldn't want to.'</p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Have you asked them?'</p><p>'Their faces told me everything.' She sighed. 'Look, Jack, I know you mean well, but I've had worse friends than Pitch. I will be fine.' Her features softened as she added, 'besides, I still have Merida, Punzie, and Astrid. The four of us decided to stick together.'</p><p>He wanted to confront her, telling her that there's no way in the world that someone like Pitch Black could be considered as a friend. If there's someone people wouldn't want to be friends with, Pitch is one. But Jack didn't knew her friends that well, and he couldn't just tell Elsa to leave her friends. Besides, he was there as a listening ear, and giving out advice might only ruin everything.</p><p>'If you say so.'</p><p>Elsa smiled at him. 'Thank you for listening, Jack.' She placed a hand atop his, and gently grasping his fingers.</p><p>Jack could hear his own heartbeat, so loud in his ears. The feeling of her hand holding his was strangely comforting, and he wished that she wouldn't let go so soon.</p><p>'If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here.' He offered her a smile.</p><p>Smiling, she then withdrew her hand, in which Jack almost frowned upon the gesture. 'You've been a good friend, Jack.'</p><p>A good friend. His heart swelled inside his ribcage once those words rolled out of her tongue. He shouldn't be expecting more than that, <em>really</em>, for so many reasons. He still needed to get to know her, and perhaps after a few conversations over coffee—like the one he currently had—he would be able to reach a deeper part of her character.</p><p>'Glad to hear that.'</p><p>Then as if she was realising something, Elsa began to search into her bag. After a while, she turned her attention back to him.</p><p>'Shite, I forgot to bring your hoodie!' She exclaimed. 'I already got it cleaned up, but stupid me for oversleeping, I left it on my bed.'</p><p>'It's alright, really.' Jack smiled. 'I told you, it's just another hoodie.'</p><p>Sighing, Elsa then zipped up her bag. 'But still. Remind me to bring it on Monday, please?'</p><p>'Sure.' He replied. 'Now, shall we work on our new project?'</p><p>She took a sip from her cup, then nodded. 'We shall, but I think doing an individual review won't be so effective.'</p><p>Jack grabbed his handbook, and opened the marked section. 'What do you suggest, Els?'</p><p>Elsa smiled, as she leaned in. 'A discussion.'</p><p>Jack almost forgot the fact that Elsa Arrington is unpredictable, and the suggestion was enough to leave him stupefied.</p><p>'Y-yeah!' He wanted to slap himself for stuttering over such gesture.</p><p>'Great! Let's get started!'</p><p>It was strange and unusual to see this enthusiastic side of Elsa Arrington, the side that not so many people could witness. The way she explained the subject showed how passionate she was about the matter—the various personalities human being could possess, how it differed from one another.</p><p>And it brought back the enthusiasm from that morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sleepover Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Would you rather give up your phone or only wear Crocs for the rest of your life?'</p><p>Right after Elsa read the question out loud, she heard her friends snorted. Tilting her head, she raised a brow in confusion. 'What?'</p><p>Merida composed herself, before replying, 'I'd rather give up my phone. I mean, who wears Crocs nowadays?'</p><p>'Agreed.' Astrid added, resting her chin on her propped hand.</p><p>'Well, I do own a pair at home.' Elsa said, leaning against the wall. 'And those are comfortable.'</p><p>Rapunzel looked at her three friends, before reaching out for a piece of paper from a small basket in the centre of the circle, while balancing her cocktail glass on one hand.</p><p>'Crocs is just a no go.'</p><p>'Look, just because you own a pair of Gucci slides doesn't mean you can insult other pairs that are less valuable.' Elsa almost snapped, earning herself a few looks.</p><p>'Christ, Elsa, don't get your knickers in a twist!' Merida stated. 'I know yer about to get yer period, but there's no need to lash it out on us.'</p><p>'Ladies,' Rapunzel chirped in, before Elsa could respond, 'let's just continue the game, shall we?'</p><p>Elsa only shrugged, as she pulled the purple shawl around her shoulder. She took a sip from her pink cocktail—the Cosmopolitan Astrid made for them earlier. Looking around the room, she let out a sigh. She wasn't one to have a night out—<em>or in</em>—on a Sunday night, especially when they had classes to attend in the morning.</p><p>Ever wondered what brought them there? Earlier that day, Pitch told the group that he and a few of his mates from Polo Club were having a party, and he'd like to invite them. The boys were in, obviously, while Elsa was trying to find the most polite way to decline. Thankfully, Merida came forward, saying that the girls were already planning a sleepover in Merida's dormitory. And so, a few hours later they found themselves dressed in their own pyjamas, holding a glass of Cosmopolitan each, and playing what seemed to be a combination of would you rather, never have I ever, and truth or dare.</p><p>'Never have I ever gone on a date with no intention of paying for anything.' Rapunzel read out loud.</p><p>At this statement, Astrid and Rapunzel took a sip from their glasses. Merida put down her untouched glass and folded her arms across her chest, staring at them with judging eyes.</p><p>'Oh, don't look at us like that, Merida.' Rapunzel poked out her tongue at the redhead. 'You love sale items.'</p><p>Astrid then added with a smirk, 'besides, it's the boy who offered to pay and I couldn't say no.'</p><p>'Whatever, now it's my turn to spin the bottle.'</p><p>Merida crawled on the wooden floor and reached out for the empty rum bottle. It stopped and pointed at Astrid. Grinning, the redhead grabbed a piece of paper from the <em>would you rather</em> pile.</p><p>'Would you rather have an intelligent partner or a good looking partner?'</p><p>'Of course an intelligent partner!' Astrid replied with a smile. 'I personally find smart blokes attractive.'</p><p>Elsa flashed her a smile. 'Good answer, Astrid.'</p><p>'Okay, drinks up, everyone!' Rapunzel announced, as they entered another round of never have I ever. She shot the blonde next to her a look. 'Cheer up, Elsa, it's your turn!'</p><p>Rolling her eyes, the platinum haired girl picked up a piece of paper from the <em>never have I ever </em>pile. Once she read its content, she grimaced.</p><p>'Here we go. Never have I ever watched porn.' Elsa said, before adding, 'ew! Who came up with that?'</p><p>Astrid masked her snort by taking a sip from her glass, and all eyes were on her. Merida smirked, before taking a sip herself.</p><p>'Oh, come on, Elsa! You're overreacting.' The redhead commented. 'I watched it only once.'</p><p>Elsa composed her features as she put down the glass on the floor next to her folded knees. 'I definitely am not overreacting. Porn is misleading, and it doesn't promote a healthy sex life, so no.'</p><p>'Ever heard of curiosity?' Astrid raised an eyebrow. 'Besides, it was a one-time thing. My classmates were a bunch of rascals anyway.'</p><p>'Aye, mine too!' Merida exclaimed.</p><p>At the exchange, Elsa merely rolled her eyes, while Rapunzel, being herself, tried to get the game rolling.</p><p>'Now we're off to the first round of truth or dare.' The brunette explained. 'Since there are four of us, only two people can pick option truth. The same goes with option dare.'</p><p>Unlike the other two, who were rather excited, Elsa frowned at the weirdest truth or dare rule she had ever heard. Yet she didn't play the game really often. But instead of complaining, she went along with it. <em>It's not like either Merida or Astrid would pick the option truth.</em> <em>Those two are too bold</em>, so Elsa thought.</p><p>'Punzie, truth or dare?' Astrid, who was previously spinning the bottle, asked the brunette who was smiling knowingly.</p><p>'Truth.' Of course she would go for the safest one.</p><p>The blonde was thinking for a while, before firing the question. 'Um, how many kids do you want?'</p><p>'Three!' Rapunzel beamed, green eyes widened in slight excitement. 'I've always loved kids, I think I'd love to have three of my own.'</p><p>'Sounds like a headache, but fun.' Merida commented.</p><p>'Because it is.' Rapunzel replied. 'I mean, kids are handful, but they also bring joy. Once you get to know them, you'll like them and they will like you.'</p><p>Elsa nodded. Rapunzel was always good with kids. There was one time back in school when they went on a study tour to Germany, and Rapunzel was basically friends with some random kids playing in the hotel pool, especially with her ability in fluently speaking <em>Deutsch</em>. Wild.</p><p>'Never have I ever eaten what I knew was someone else's food.' Merida read aloud.</p><p>The four girls took a sip from their glasses, before breaking into a fit of giggles.</p><p>'We all have, of course.' Rapunzel spoke.</p><p>Merida put down her glass with a thud. 'I always do that whenever I'm home just to piss my brothers. But I don't care. I'm the evil sister anyway.'</p><p>Hearing a sibling related story made Elsa's heart swelled inside her ribcage. Now she really missed Anna.</p><p>'I do that too!' The platinum blonde chirped in. 'Anna stole my favourite bars of chocolate all the time, so I decided to plan a revenge by stealing her favourite Danish butter biscuits.'</p><p>'Dang, Elsa, here I thought you're the ol' goodie two shoes among us!' Astrid teased.</p><p>Elsa only smiled in return. 'I mean, pranking your sister isn't a crime, right?'</p><p>'Nope.' Rapunzel added. 'Not at all. Okay, now I'll spin that bottle.'</p><p>The brunette spun it, and it pointed at the girl sitting next to her. 'Oh, Elsa!' Picking up a piece from the pile, she then read it briefly, before smirking at her friends. 'It's a good one.' It was enough to make Elsa sweated on her seat. 'Would you rather your partner be kinky or romantic?'</p><p>'Whoops!' Astrid's hand flew to her mouth, scandalously.</p><p>Elsa, after sending a glare at the blonde's direction, replied. 'Romantic, obviously.'</p><p>'Aye, because she had enough of the kinky one!'</p><p>Merida's comment was enough to make the others laughed, and piss Elsa at the same time. Not only did it trigger some <em>memories</em>, but also it made her feel embarrassed. She could feel her face growing hotter, from both fury and embarrassment.</p><p>Astrid dramatically gasped. 'So, it's true! Hans really is kinky.' And it earned herself a small cushion flying at her direction, almost knocking her cocktail over. 'Blimey, Elsa, mind the drink, won't you? Maybe you should try athletics instead of tennis.'</p><p>'We are not talking about this.' Elsa muttered. 'Ever.' She glared at her friends, wanting to wipe those teasing smile off their faces. 'You all are acting as if romantic partners can't also be kinky. Maybe they can be, who knows.'</p><p>'Good point!' Rapunzel stated. 'Anyway, Astrid, you're up!'</p><p>Tugging her overgrown fringe behind her ear, the blonde grabbed a piece of paper. 'Never have I ever skinny dipped.'</p><p>Again, the four of them sipped from their glasses. <em>Who haven't skinny dipped?</em> Definitely none of them.</p><p>'Another round of truth or dare.' Elsa said, reaching out for the empty bottle and gave it a spin. Once it stopped before Astrid, Elsa began to smirk.</p><p>'Astrid, truth or dare?'</p><p>There was a pause, much to Elsa's dismay, since she was praying that her friend wouldn't take the last truth, before she replied, 'Dare!'</p><p>It only made Elsa want a little revenge, so she thought of something she knew would annoy her. 'I dare you to tell us about your current love life!'</p><p>'What love life?' The blonde was acting clueless. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'</p><p>Merida, who had a smirk on her face, turned to face her. 'Ye know perfectly what we're talking about. You've been smiling a lot lately, staring into yer phone, texting someone.'</p><p>'Yup!' Rapunzel exclaimed. 'I mean, you're basically glowing every time you get back from equestrian club meeting, which is weird, knowing that you used to hate horses.'</p><p>Elsa only flashed her sweetest smile to pester her friend even more, before she eventually cracked.</p><p>'Fine.' Astrid rolled her eyes, before taking a small sip of her pink cocktail. 'There's this guy that I've known a while back. His parents own a horseback riding school, and his parents happen to know mine. One day, his family was invited to our home, and we got to know each other.'</p><p>'Aww.' Rapunzel cooed, as she rested her chin on her propped hand, with a dreamy sigh.</p><p>'We've been following each other on Twitter long before we enrol here, then I bumped into him during the orientation week. He was with his group of friends, but we did talk. Only recently did he begin to ask me out, and he asked me to join the club.'</p><p>Elsa smiled gently. She did find the story really sweet. Having never been in a relationship before—the one with Hans didn't count—Elsa could only imagine how happy she must be, for the feelings were mutual. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts, that she didn't noticed Merida's frown upon hearing the story.</p><p>'Yer still not gonna tell us who he is?' The redhead raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Astrid only shrugged. 'We've only been going out for a few times. I'll spill his name once we're official.' Leaning slightly, she reached out for the last paper on the pile. 'Let's move to the last round of <em>never have I ever</em>, shall we? Drinks up, everyone!' She read aloud, 'Never have I ever kissed/dated/slept with someone and kept it secret.'</p><p>As expected, Rapunzel was the only one who didn't drink her cocktail. Well, she was the most open person among the four, and in general. The brunette was basically an open book to everyone. But one thing did caught her eye.</p><p>'Wait, Merida?' Rapunzel green eyes widened with astonishment. 'I mean, it makes sense for Astrid and Elsa to drink up, but you?'</p><p>And the redhead's face turned as red as her hair. Okay, not literally. But it was enough to give the three some ideas. Rapunzel looked like she already had so many questions to ask, and Astrid was doing a double check at the new information, while Elsa was just there, sitting up and being in shock at the same time. She didn't see that coming.</p><p>'I kissed someone.' She then said. 'Yup, me, Merida, the one who loves her freedom so much. I was thirteen back then, and he was just very kind.'</p><p>'Wow,' Astrid let out, before she broke into a smile. 'Good Lord, Merida, you didn't even tell me!'</p><p>'No offense, but why would I? It's like really embarrassing.' She said sheepishly, before finishing her drink. 'So, there are still two more rounds of truth or dare, right? Whose turn is it?'</p><p>'My turn!' Rapunzel spun the bottle, and unexpectedly, it pointed at the redhead, who still hadn't recovered from the embarrassment. 'Ha! Merida, truth or dare?'</p><p>Merida looked like she had just been slapped across her face. 'Oh, come on!'</p><p>Astrid tried to stifle a laugh, seeing her reaction. She gave Merida a look, and earned herself a glare. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Elsa, as she remained in her spot, confused.</p><p>'Ugh, fine.' Merida huffed. 'Truth.'</p><p>Elsa's blue eyes widened in shock. Of all people, she didn't expect Merida to choose the option truth, much to her dismay. But as much as she wanted to protest, Elsa needed to remind herself that it was just a game.</p><p>'You're giving me an opportunity, you know that?' Rapunzel smirked knowingly. 'How was that kiss, Merida? I want a name, place, and details.'</p><p>Merida sighed. It was obvious that she didn't like the question, but she already made a choice.</p><p>'It wasn't that awkward, surprisingly. Despite the fact that we both were thirteen, and we did it in the stables in his parents' riding school. I must admit, he was a good kisser.'</p><p>'Ah, young love.' Rapunzel sighed. 'Now I need a name.'</p><p>'No!'</p><p>Elsa frowned at the sudden change of mood, when she began to realise something. <em>His parents' riding school?</em></p><p>'It's quite funny, honestly. How coincidence that you both are—or were involved with boys whose parents own a riding school.' Elsa said.</p><p>Rapunzel looked at her and beamed, 'Now that you mention it, Elsa, yes it sounds like a coincidence. Are you sure he isn't the same guy?'</p><p>Like a fuel, the brunette's comment seemed to add more fire to the burn. But of course she did it unintentionally. Once Rapunzel and Elsa noticed the tension between their two friends, who seemed to avoid each other's gaze, they began to feel guilty.</p><p>'It's Haddock, isn't it?' Merida muttered, looking up to face Astrid, who still had her gaze on the wooden floor.</p><p>After a pause, the blonde finally glanced at Merida, her blue eyes were burning holes. 'So you know him. You were that <em>bravest girl he ever met.</em>'</p><p>At this, Merida raised her eyebrow in confusion. 'I am <em>what</em>?'</p><p>But she only scoffed in return. 'Forget it! I don't wanna talk about it, not now.' Folding her arms across her chest, Astrid leaned back against the wall with a scowl, ignoring the look of sympathy Rapunzel offered.</p><p>'Okay, then.' Merida, putting on her unbothered look, shrugged, before turning to the other two. 'So, the last round of truth or dare before we retire for the night.'</p><p>If she wanted to be honest, Elsa didn't like the idea of continuing the game while there clearly was an unfinished business needed to be done with. Then again, she knew better than forcing Astrid to talk to Merida at her current state. A fight might break, and it would definitely ruin their supposedly fun night—if that wasn't ruined already. So, she flashed her best smile and decided to cooperate with whatever dare Merida had in store.</p><p>'Okay, seems like the only available option is dare.' Elsa said.</p><p>As if pre-rehearsed, Merida told her, 'I dare you to tell us about your date with Jack Frost!'</p><p>At this, Elsa made face. Okay, she sort of expected such dare, but <em>this again?</em> 'It wasn't a date, I told you. So your dare is pretty much invalid.'</p><p>'If you say so.' The redhead said. 'Anyway, I know that you're bringing Jack's hoodie.'</p><p><em>Oh, no.</em> Actually yes, she did bring it along, since she was planning on going straight to the class, in the morning. <em>But where is Merida going with this?</em></p><p>'What about it?'</p><p>Merida glanced at Elsa with a mischievous smirk. 'I dare you to wear Jack's hoodie to the class tomorrow.'</p><p>'What?' Elsa gasped. 'I can't do that!'</p><p>'Why not?' Rapunzel chirped in, smiling. 'I mean it's just a hoodie, and you're returning it to him anyway.'</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, I'm sure he'd appreciate it if I return it after he sees me wearing it.'</p><p>'Oh, come on, Elsa.' Astrid, who was previously silent, finally came to add. 'I mean, the moment he lend it to you, it was already preworn, right? What's the difference?'</p><p>You know what they say about peer-pressure? Yeah, it's basically what happened to Elsa, at the moment. And after sending a final glance at her friends, Elsa finally complied.</p><p>'Fine, I'll wear it.'</p><p>She swore she saw them mentally high-fiving each other—<em>for what</em>, Elsa didn't know. All she knew was the fact that she would wear that <em>nice and comfortable</em> blue hoodie on the next day. Yes, she did found the clothing really comfortable, despite that it was a little oversized.</p><p>'Wait, it's ten already? Dear lord, we should all go to bed now.' Rapunzel said, after she finished her cocktail. 'We all have classes in the morning, right?'</p><p>'Yup!' Merida stated, as she collected all the pieces of paper from the floor.</p><p>The redhead got on her feet as she collected her own and Astrid's empty glass, before making her way to the small kitchen, silently. It was obvious that the two of them were still not on a speaking term, probably for a while. Elsa looked at Rapunzel who shook her head, telling her that they shouldn't interfere, at least not now. And knowing how hot headed those two could be, Elsa went along with it.</p><p>Among the four of them, Merida had the most spacious room, so wide they could fit three more single mattress inside. Elsa, having chosen the bed near the window, rummaged through her weekender bag and pulled out a small toiletries bag. She glanced outside the glass window and was greeted by the lively city lights, quite similar to the view from her own dormitory. A small smile played on her lips, as she drank in the beautiful view that lulled her to sleep every night.</p><p>Just as she was about to head towards the bathroom, her phone vibrated on the bed. She grabbed the phone and noticed several new messages.</p><p>—————</p><p>
  <b>Jack</b>
</p><p>𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵</p><p>𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩?</p><p>𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰</p><p>𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯</p><p>𝘰𝘩 𝘎𝘰𝘥</p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮</p><p>🙈</p><p>(She quickly typed a reply.)</p><p>It's fine, Jack</p><p>I've already prepared your hoodie</p><p>see you tomorrow</p><p>𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶</p><p>𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘴𝘢</p><p>(For an unknown reason, her smile grew even wider.)</p><p>good night, Jack</p><p>—————</p><p>Locking her phone, Elsa bit her lower lip. Suddenly the idea of what would Jack's reaction be, upon seeing her wearing his hoodie, made her nervous. <em>Oh, come on, Elsa it's just a dare.</em></p><p>'Elsa?' She abruptly turned to see Rapunzel. 'You can use the lavatory now.'</p><p>'O-okay.' Elsa wanted to slap herself for stuttering, as she walked past the brunette.</p><p>'Hold up, are you blushing?' Her green eyes were filled with curiosity.</p><p>'W-what?' Great job, Elsa. She let out a chuckle, a nervous one. 'Of course not!'</p><p>Quickly making her way towards the bathroom, she could feel the familiar heat upon her cheeks. No, she wasn't blushing. Not at all. <em>Perhaps it's because of the drink.</em> But she wasn't even tipsy. Once the door was closed, she settled her toiletries bag on the counter, before glancing in the mirror.</p><p>Her crimson tinted cheeks definitely told her otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Don't Freak Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I got you some breakfast and coffee.'</p><p>Jack was tying his shoelaces when his roommate shoved a paper bag in his direction. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow, before taking the bag from his grasp. He took a peek inside and saw a breakfast bun and a cup of latte.</p><p>'Thanks, Bunny.' Jack said. He got onto his feet, taking his backpack from the floor beside him. 'Although, I'm a bit suspicious. You don't usually buy me some food.' He teased him, eyes narrowed. 'Unless, you want something in return.'</p><p>Aster scoffed, as he pulled out a shirt from his wardrobe. 'Nah, I don't want anything from you, mate. Don't feel so special.'</p><p>But Jack knew better than dropping the topic altogether. Making his way towards the door, he then turned to his roommate.</p><p>'You sure?' He raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. 'Alright then, I guess I'll see you at the lunch table.'</p><p>Just when he was about to step out of the room, he heard the Australian called him. 'Wait, Jack!'</p><p>'Yes, Bunny?' He smirked. His reverse psychology—<em>or not</em>—was working.</p><p>Aster seemed to be hesitating for a while, running his hand through his black-greyish hair. 'I was thinking if you can actually help me with, you know, asking Tiana out.'</p><p>'I knew it!' Jack exclaimed, punching the air with his fist. 'Are you going to make it official, soon?'</p><p>'Official?' Aster raised an eyebrow. 'We haven't even gone on a date.'</p><p>'Oh, so these morning jogs have been nothing but a friendly hangout?' Jack tilted his head. 'Here I thought you are braver than that.'</p><p>Almost every morning, including that day, Aster and Tiana would jog around the campus. Sometimes Jack would tag along, and so would the other members of the Guardians, but mostly he avoided it, not wanting to be the third wheel since it was obvious that those two had a thing for each other.</p><p>'Are you calling me a coward, Frost?'</p><p>Jack took a step back. 'Nope. Anyway, I gotta go to the class. I can't be late.'</p><p>'Aye, of course you can't. Your queen hates tardiness, eh?' Aster smirked. 'And don't forget to help me later.'</p><p>The silvery haired guy narrowed his eyes, before playfully teased, 'I'll think about it.'</p><p>'What do you mean you'll think about it? I bought you breakfast.'</p><p>'The breakfast is only one time, Bunny. While I'm helping you with a lifetime matter, I need bigger payment.' He let out a laugh, when he saw the scowl on his roommate's face. 'See you later, <em>Cotton Tail</em>.'</p><p>Before he could hear him cursing, Jack slammed the door shut. He shook his head, then making his way down the corridor towards the lift. Even if Aster didn't buy him some breakfast, he would still be willing to help him. But since 'fun' is his middle name, Jack loved to tease his best friend, at least until he saw that familiar scowl. Aster could be easily carried away sometimes, and it reminded him of Elsa.</p><p>Ah, Elsa Arrington. Her text from the previous night made him smile, even when he fell asleep. A few weeks ago, if someone told him that Elsa would wish him, Jack Frost, a good night, he would laugh. It was somehow strange how fate brought them to where they were. <em>Friends</em>. Ouch!</p><p>On the way to the central building, he could feel his phone vibrate inside his back pocket. Jack stopped on the track, pulling out his phone. When he saw the sender's name, his lips curved into a smile.</p><p>—————</p><p>
  <b>Elsa</b>
</p><p>𝘩𝘪</p><p>𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨</p><p>𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵</p><p>😅</p><p>—————</p><p>Upon reading the messages, Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. <em>Don't freak out.</em> <em>What does that supposed to mean? </em>As if on cue, he looked up and spotted a familiar figure walking from afar. When he looked closely, he could make out platinum blonde hair, designer bag, a blue hoodie that looked oversized, a pair of trousers, and a pair of brown ankle boots—<em>wait, a blue hoodie?</em></p><p>He needed to do a double check to make sure that his eye sight didn't actually betray him. She was walking towards his direction, and Jack waited patiently, at least until she noticed him. Once she did, she only stood there, frozen. Her big blue eyes widened in shock, and a hint of crimson crept upon her face. But for some reasons, Jack found it adorable.</p><p>'J-Jack?' Elsa stuttered. 'I wasn't expecting you to come so early.'</p><p>Locking his phone and putting it back inside his jeans pocket, he then approached the blonde. 'Well, yeah, I was planning to have some breakfast first before going to the class.' He showed her the paper bag. 'I see that you have a new look.'</p><p>'Oh, this?' She blushed. 'It's a long story, actually.'</p><p>Jack glanced at a bench under the tree not far from there, before turning back to her. 'I think we should take a seat, Elsa. That's if you don't mind being my breakfast buddy.</p><p>He was expecting her to shake her head, but surprisingly, she smiled. 'I don't see why not.'</p><p>Once they settled on the wooden bench with the view of an artificial lake, Jack pulled out his cup and took a sip. 'I would like to offer you some, but Bunny only got me one.'</p><p>'Thanks, but I already had breakfast.' The blonde then tilted her head to the side. 'Bunny?'</p><p>'Aster Edmund.'</p><p>She nodded. 'Ah, your roommate.'</p><p>'Anyway, you said it was a long story. Mind telling me?' He asked, before taking a bite of his breakfast bun.</p><p>'Well,' she began, leaning back, 'last night we had a sleepover at Merida's dorm. We played some games, and then I got an option dare. It seems like Merida noticed that I brought your hoodie in my bag, and you know, she usually comes up with the most bizarre ideas.'</p><p>'Merida Dunbroch?' Jack asked, and the small nod was enough to give him the answer.</p><p>He eyed her figure, how comfortable she looked in his favourite hoodie, and he couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Merida's idea of dare wasn't strange at all. If anything, he was glad for it.</p><p>'It suits you.' He blurted out.</p><p>At this, Elsa turned to face him. A small smile played on her mauve lips. 'Thank you.' She replied, tucking a strand of untamed hair behind her ear.</p><p>Not wanting Elsa to wait too long, Jack quickly finished his breakfast. After taking the last sip, he threw the paper bag into the nearest bin. The whole walk towards the central building was filled with silence, as they walked side by side. <em>At least I get to spend more time with Elsa.</em> Yeah, but it wasn't for long.</p><p>As usual, the corridors were filled with students with prying eyes, and dear God, Jack had to supress the need to stare back at those people. Given the situation they were in—walking to the class together, with Elsa dressed a boy's clothes—it seemed to be impossible to stop a false rumour from spreading, but when he looked at Elsa, all he saw was her cold persona. It was as if she didn't care at all, but deep down, he knew she did care. His hand was itching to hold hers, to give her the proper reassurance, but he knew it would be scandalous.</p><p>Her entrance made the room grow quiet, Jack knew that by now. When Elsa took her seat in her usual row—the second row, he followed suit and sat next to her. He pulled out the handbook from his backpack, and saw her mirroring his gesture. Her posture was still stiff, Jack noticed, and he should think of a way to warm her up.</p><p>'Where's Carter?' Jack hoped that talking about her friend would ease the tension. 'I mean, she usually is with you, right?'</p><p>'Oh, Punzie went to have some breakfast with Eugene. He picked her up from Merida's dorm this morning.' Elsa replied in her usual neutral tone. At least it wasn't the cold one.</p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow. 'They're dating, right?'</p><p>'Yes, they are.' She nodded. 'Anyway, Jack, I hope you don't mind if I wear this until lunch. It's a part of the dare.'</p><p>'It's fine.' He smiled gently. 'So, you're going to join them this lunch?'</p><p>'I don't see why not.' Elsa shrugged, her fingers were fiddling a blue pen.</p><p>When Jack was about to express his disagreement, Professor Manny walked in. It seemed like his rant needed to wait until later, since Elsa wouldn't appreciate it if he tried to talk to her during the lecture. But he still couldn't grasp on the fact that Elsa was willing to join what he would consider as toxic group of friends. <em>It doesn't matter if your definition of friendship is different than mine, but Elsa, you can do better.</em></p><p>Unlike the previous weeks, Professor Manny didn't give out the lectures. Instead, he asked some pairs to present their assigned topics from the week prior. Jack didn't have to worry, since their turn would take place next week. Then he realised that they still hadn't finished their discussion from Friday, and he would have to ask Elsa later.</p><p>'However there are a few criticisms about Freud's theory. Humankind are complex creatures with complex characters. They can't be defined merely by their basic needs.' Ryder Nattura explain, moving his pointer over the slide.</p><p>Honeymaren, his twin, continued, 'He mostly focused on how the sexual stages would affect the way one will act in the future, while there are other things, other approaches that can better explain why someone displays such behaviour.'</p><p>Jack turned to his partner and took in how studious she looked. He admitted, it made her even more adorable. And idea flashed on his mind, and he began to lean closer.</p><p>'Hey, Elsa.' He nudged her gently.</p><p>'Shh! I'm trying to focus.'</p><p>Playfully pouting, he rested his chin on his propped hand. 'Oh, come on, Elsa. They're only having a discussion.'</p><p>Elsa shot him a look. 'A very important discussion. We're in class, Jack.'</p><p>Then they heard the class applauding the presenters, marking the end of their session. Elsa rolled her eyes.</p><p>'Now I didn't get to hear their conclusion.' She huffed. 'What is it that's so important and cannot wait until later?'</p><p>Now that he got her attention, Jack flashed her a smile. 'We haven't finished our project.'</p><p>She chuckled. 'And whose fault was that?'</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he then replied, 'Definitely not me.'</p><p>'Jack, you were the one who borrowed the UNO card from Kristoff, then you asked me to play with you because you, I quote, had enough for the day and <em>we should have a competition Elsa</em>. <em>Whoever wins gets to be treated with a cup of hot chocolate.</em>' She told him, then smiled gently. 'At least I won.'</p><p>Her smile never ceased to amaze him, and for a split second, he needed to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. <em>Because this version of Elsa is too good to be true.</em></p><p>'Okay, fine, it's my fault.' Jack said. 'And that's why I would love to propose another meeting. How does Thursday sound to you?'</p><p>Elsa thought for a while, before nodding. 'I think it sounds good.'</p><p>'During the club meetings, while everyone is at the Junior Common Room, we can go to Little Corner.' He suggested.</p><p>'So, Little Corner is your favourite place now?' Elsa raised a blonde brow.</p><p>'Maybe.' He shrugged.</p><p>'Or you just want to meet Kristoff.' The blonde teased.</p><p>Jack let out a dry laugh, 'Ha, ha, very funny, Arrington.'</p><p>'Mister Frost, Miss Arrington, please pay attention!'</p><p>When they turned towards the front of the class, Professor Manny shot them a disapproving look. But it wasn't for long, as the next second, Jack swore he saw the old professor shook his head with a small smile on his face.</p><p>'See, Jack? If we get another warning, I'm going to give you a silent treatment until the rest of the class.' She murmured, trying to pay attention to Rapunzel and Eugene, who were presenting their topic, MBTI.</p><p>'Is that a challenge, Elsa?'</p><p>But instead of a response, she gave him a glare instead. Her cerulean eyes were burning holes on his skull, but he didn't mind.</p><p>'You didn't even answer my question about our next meeting.'</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Elsa nodded. 'Fine. Little Corner on Thursday.'</p><p>Jack said nothing, but deep inside he could feel his heart swelled with warmth. He certainly could not wait for Thursday. As the lesson proceeded, he couldn't really focus his attention to the discussions taking place that morning. Instead, he stole a glance at the girl wearing his hoodie, every once in a while. His mind wandered back to her latest text.</p><p>
  <em>Don't freak out.</em>
</p><p>Was she really expecting him to freak out when he saw her? Jack thought quietly. He wouldn't be freaking out, he admitted. Heck, if anything, he found her cute and adorable. Secretly, he wished to see her in his clothes more often. <em>Oh, cut the thoughts, Jack. It's almost impossible.</em></p><p>It might be. But can't fate turn 'impossible' into 'it's possible'? Or are those kind of beliefs only exist in fairy tales? Again, only time could tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Rebellion, It Seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa found Jack's hoodie surprisingly comfortable she could wear it all day.</p><p>Of course she wouldn't admit it out loud, but the way she slipped her hands inside the pockets, as she tugged it lightly was enough an evidence. Her mind began to race, and she silently wondered why Jack's hoodie somehow felt comfier than one of Hans' faux leather jackets<em>—and shirts</em>. She could feel her face grew hotter at that thought.</p><p>'You definitely are blushing.'</p><p>'W-what?' Elsa abruptly turned to her best friend, who was walking alongside her. 'I'm not!'</p><p>Rapunzel pressed her lips together, she clearly didn't buy the blonde's excuse. 'Oh, it's obvious, Elsa. You're wearing some bloke's hoodie, and your cheeks are flushing.'</p><p>'Jack isn't some blokes, Punzie.' Elsa rolled her eyes, as they approached the dining hall's entrance. 'And my cheeks are flushing probably because of the cold wind.'</p><p>The brunette stifled a laugh. 'You, cold? You're the Snow Queen, Elsa, I thought you said you're not affected by cold?'</p><p>Her cheeks turned even redder, and she knew there's no escape from her best friend's teasing. Not wanting to add more fuel to her embarrassment, Elsa tried to change the topic.</p><p>'Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?'</p><p>Rapunzel tilted her head. 'Goodness, Elsa, you don't appreciate me walking you to lunch? I'm hurt.'</p><p>'It's not that.'</p><p>The brunette stopped abruptly, catching Elsa's arm and locking her in place. 'Look, Elsa, you may be nervous about this whole thing, but don't be, okay? You'll be fine.'</p><p>Elsa shook her head slightly. 'Ugh, fine.'</p><p>Deep down, Elsa knew hanging out with her group was a bad idea. She should consider Anna's advice and told the girls about it. Perhaps they would understand and decided to have her back. But Elsa didn't want to hurt anyone—or offend for that matter. She didn't want to create another enemy, after knowing how most students thought about her. <em>Besides, it's not like they love to play around and break the law</em>. That kind of behaviour, she would never tolerate.</p><p>'Come on!' Rapunzel squealed and grabbed her arm. 'I'm sure they have been eagerly waiting.'</p><p>Well, Rapunzel wasn't wrong. At the sight of the platinum blonde, Gaston rose from his seat and engulfed her in an embrace—in which the gesture was definitely taking her by surprise. Elsa quickly flashed a nervous smile, before taking a seat beside him.</p><p>'That definitely is a warm welcome, thank you, Gaston.' Elsa told him politely, before turning to the rest of the table.</p><p>Everything looked rather different from where she was seated, which  was between Astrid and Gaston. She was sitting on Merida's usual seat—which of course was reserved for her, upon her request the day before.</p><p>'You look different.'</p><p>She turned to Hans, who sat across from her. Her blue eyes caught a glimpse of curiosity clouding his emerald ones. But before she could reply, came a harsh response from a jet black haired lad sitting on her row.</p><p>'Where did you get that hideous piece of clothing, a thrift shop?'</p><p>Rapunzel and Merida gasped in unison. Elsa saw how Merida opened her mouth, before snapping.</p><p>'Hey, don't insult her like that!'</p><p>'I was just stating facts.' Pitch only shrugged carelessly. 'That hoodie is a no-go. You don't usually dress like this, Elsa. Why, is it because you're so heartbroken you want to get in the character?'</p><p>'That's enough.' Astrid said sternly, glaring at Pitch, who once again acted as if nothing happened.</p><p>Elsa flashed the blonde next to her a smile, before nodding at Merida and Rapunzel. She didn't dare looking at Hans, afraid that she would see what she didn't want to see—<em>rejection</em>. How did Pitch know about it? Did Hans tell him?</p><p>'Actually, Elsa, let's grab some salad!' Rapunzel stood from her seat.</p><p>She followed. 'Sure.'</p><p>Once the two were out of the earshot, Rapunzel linked her arm with Elsa. 'I'm so sorry, Elsa. Pitch shouldn't have said that.'</p><p>'It's not your fault.' Elsa sighed. 'Besides, it's not like it's the first time he ever tells me that.'</p><p>'But still, it's so wrong.' The brunette added.</p><p>On that case, if Rapunzel and presumably the rest of the group knew that he was wrong, why wouldn't they say anything? Well, except for Merida. Were they scared of him?</p><p><em>But don't you think it's crossing one's boundaries when you're trying to correct them when they're wrong?</em> Elsa asked Jack, once.</p><p><em>...them correcting you when you're wrong also means them making you realise your mistakes and saving you from any stupid decisions you're about to make.</em> It was his reply.</p><p>Now that she thought about it, the answer wouldn't apply on Pitch, no matter how much they would yell at him. Pitch was too proud. He was untouchable, even to his group of friends. Only then did she realise how much of a toxic friend he had been. Yet, nobody in the group ever called him out.</p><p>Shaking her head from that thoughts, Elsa queued behind Rapunzel to grab some salad and puddings. Chocolate cake had always been her favourite and she couldn't just miss it for nothing. Once they had two plates on each hands, the best friends walked back towards their table.</p><p>'Wait, Elsa, isn't that Adam and Belle?' Rapunzel nudged her slightly.</p><p>Elsa followed her gaze with her own and spotted a familiar auburn haired lad sitting face to face with a brunette. Their hands were joined together as they spoke, their adoring glances slowly made Elsa feel sick.</p><p>'Well, yeah, he seems so happy without us.' Elsa said, before motioning the brunette to walk away.</p><p>'Belle changes him for the better, I think.' Rapunzel added. 'He looks like he's the best version of himself.'</p><p>At this, the blonde raised a brow. <em>So, she does admit it.</em></p><p>'So, are you saying that he wasn't the best version of himself when he was with us?'</p><p>The brunette shrugged. 'I don't think so.'</p><p>'Well, that means our group is somehow toxic.'</p><p>'I didn't say that.' She added.</p><p>Elsa frowned even deeper, before stopping Rapunzel on track. 'Did you hear yourself, Punzie?'</p><p>Rapunzel furrowed her brows, green eyes were filled with guilt. 'Yes, I did. I was being hypocritical.'</p><p>'Exactly!' Elsa stated, before muttering to herself. 'Anna and Jack were right.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>Elsa sighed, before pulling her towards the side of the room, so they wouldn't be standing in the middle of an alley. 'Actually, they gave me the impression that our group is toxic.'</p><p>'Elsa—'</p><p>'Listen to me, please, Punzie. I've been thinking, maybe we should stop hanging out with them. For years in St. Martha it's been the two of us, why can't we do it again here? I mean, Merida and Astrid can join us, since they seem to be cool about it.'</p><p>Rapunzel flashed her an apologetic look. 'I-we can't. What about Eugene? These guys are his friends too.'</p><p>Right, of course she would say that. Elsa bit her lower lip in frustration. Clearly, she hadn't thought things through with Rapunzel and Eugene. Ruining Eugene's friendship would also ruin their relationship. As much as Elsa wanted to insist, she couldn't bring herself to.</p><p>'What do you suggest, then?'</p><p>The brunette shrugged. 'Maybe wait a little longer? They hadn't done anything wrong, technically. And I feel like I can tolerate Pitch a little more. Give them time, Elsa. Maybe they'll come around.' She said. 'Sometimes all they need is time. You don't grow so suddenly, right?'</p><p>Elsa hated that she sensed some truths in her best friend's words. And so, her only response was a sigh in defeat. 'Fine.'</p><p>'I'm so sorry, Elsa.'</p><p>'Don't be.'</p><p>Without saying anything else, they made their way back to the table.</p><p>'What took you ladies so long?' Eugene asked, before pecking his girlfriends' cheek.</p><p>'The queue, actually.' Rapunzel flashed him a smile.</p><p>'Yup, can't really miss the chocolate cake, really.' Elsa added, before digging in.</p><p>'Watch your weight, Arrington. You might gain some more from those cakes.'</p><p>Elsa didn't need to turn to know who said that. 'Thanks for the reminder, Pitch.' Trying to change the topic, she turned to Gaston. 'So, what did I miss?'</p><p>Gaston, with that smug face of his, began to tell, 'Well, guess who's finally allowed to bring his own car to school?' But before she could reply, he added, 'that's right, me!'</p><p>Trying not to roll her eyes, Elsa nodded intently, faking her interest as Gaston once again boasted how his Rolls Royce would arrive the next day and he couldn't wait to lay his fingers over the smooth surface of that very expensive car. But deep inside, she couldn't really stand it. It was then, when Elsa was surprised on how patient she had been at tolerating his bragging.</p><p>'And I say, we should drive out of town this Friday.' Gaston ended his tale—<em>bragging, more like</em>.</p><p>'I don't mind.' Pitch said. 'It's a good idea, maybe we can bond back, like Mallorca, where the magic happened.'</p><p>Elsa could feel his gaze on her, and she clenched her fist under the table. She looked down, pretending to find her cake really fascinating—which was true.</p><p>'Wait, but won't that Halloween Party be held on Friday?' Astrid raised her brow, from the tone she was using, Elsa could guess that she would rather attend that Student Council's event.</p><p>'So I heard.' Merida added, earning herself an eye roll from Astrid.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, those two are still fighting, it seems.</em>
</p><p>Hans scoffed. 'It's just a Halloween Party. Nobody would like to attend, anyway.'</p><p>Elsa looked up, almost simultaneously. 'Well, I do.'</p><p>'So, you do now, Elsa?' The auburn haired lad smirked. 'Since when do you care about these kind of events? I think hanging out too much with this Jack Frost slowly changes you, eh?'</p><p>Elsa grew cold, which was unusual for Hans. 'What is it to you, anyway?' She narrowed her eyes. 'Also, so what if I enjoy hanging out too much with this Jack Frost? He's a good friend. Oh, and one more,' Elsa paused. She knew what she was about to do would perhaps cost her a friendship, but she was so irritated she no longer cared. Lifting the collar of the hoodie, she brought it close to her nose before inhaling deeply, eyes never leaving his. 'His hoodie smells good.'</p><p>She smirked, as she watched his green eyes widen in shock. Yes, she was aware that the hoodie smelled more like her and less like Jack, but she needed Hans' reaction. Elsa knew how much it turned him on to see her doing <em>that</em>, especially with his own shirts she usually wore to bed whenever they were <em>together</em>. And yes, she was that wicked.</p><p>'Christ, Hans, are you blushing?' Gaston teased.</p><p>The table broke into laughter, as Elsa folded her arms across her chest. She was waiting for Hans to say anything nasty to hurt her, but much to her dismay, he only frowned and looked away.</p><p>'Anyway, back to Friday, I still think we should go to this Halloween Party. I mean, we can all dress up in costumes.' Eugene suggested.</p><p>'And go to that lame party? No thanks.' Pitch said, uninterested.</p><p>'Have it your way, then.' Merida scoffed. 'I'm going.'</p><p>'Me too.' Rapunzel added.</p><p>'I am too.' Astrid said.</p><p>Elsa smiled. 'Sure, why not? I already have a costume ready, anyway.'</p><p>'And that being?' Astrid nudged her.</p><p>'The Snow Queen.'</p><p>Elsa tried her best to ignore the looks of disapproval from the three lads sitting on their table. After all, whatever she planned on doing was none of their concerns. She was glad to hear all the girls defying Pitch's plan. It looked like the rebellion had begun.</p><p>She didn't know where it would take their friendship. But she knew, nothing would be the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Unexpected Turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Okay, if you put it like that, then I think you're correct. I really am low in <em>Openness</em>.'</p><p>Jack smiled, as he raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't say that, Elsa.'</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes, though playfully. 'You said that I often resist changes or new ideas. Now that you mention it, I think you're not wrong.'</p><p>'Well, among the two of us, I wasn't the one who refused the idea of working in pair at the first place.' He said, then taking a sip from his cup. 'No offence.'</p><p>'Fair enough.' Elsa nodded, then taking the last bite of her chocolate cake. 'Okay, my turn now.'</p><p>Thursday finally rolled in, and soon the pair found themselves in Elsa's favourite spot in Little Corner. The day before, Elsa suggested that they could walk together to the coffee shop, and it was enough to keep Jack awake until midnight. Aster, coming home late from his date with Tiana and finding Jack still wide awake on his bed, didn't even pass the opportunity to tease his roommate about it.</p><p>'<em>Ah, young love. I know how it feels, mate.' </em>He said, and Jack tried his best to not shove his roommate out of the window.</p><p>That day, they had been finishing their project for the upcoming Monday. Elsa, as per usual, was being very studious, while Jack was trying to be subtle with his observation. Once they got the job done, Jack then suggested that they should guess—or analyse each other's personality from the five traits' perspective. To his surprise, Elsa found the idea rather brilliant.</p><p>'Okay, Jack Frost, I think you are high in <em>Openness</em>.' Elsa said, folding her arms across her chest. 'You can be very creative, and you're not afraid to try new things.'</p><p>'And how is that so, Elsa?'</p><p>The blonde shrugged. 'I was just guessing. Was I correct?'</p><p>The American gave a small nod. 'Well, yeah.'</p><p>'Yes!'</p><p>Seeing the blonde beamed with joy made him wonder if Elsa had a competitive side in her. He rarely saw her being this excited in a guessing game, then again how many guessing games did they have? Only one, and it was still on going.</p><p>'Next, <em>Conscientiousness</em>.' He read his notes. 'God, it's so mouthful! Alright, Elsa, so far, I notice that you are an organized person, one who loves to plan everything. If I'm guessing it right, you are high in the trait.'</p><p>Elsa tilted her head, looking impressed. 'Interesting. But yeah, I consider myself high on that trait, though I don't like planning.'</p><p>'Really? You don't like planning?'</p><p>'Nope.' She shook her head. 'I do set a deadline for things I should do, but planning isn't exactly my cup of tea. There are plenty of possibilities on how to spend your day, and if I should plan a trip, I will ask Anna to do it for me.'</p><p>Jack took in the new information, with fascination. He thought that the girl sitting across from him was a schedule oriented type of person. <em>Does this mean that she is up for a spontaneous adventure? Right, Jack, focus.</em></p><p>'Cool!'</p><p>At his response, Elsa shrugged. 'If you say so. Now on to my own guess about your trait. I think you're kind of low in this trait, I don't know. You look like you will procrastinate if you have the chance.'</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, the American replied, 'Wait, is it because I often say that we shouldn't work these projects in a rush?' But her small shrug and lopsided smile was enough an answer. 'Yes, I like spontaneous things, and I like taking things slow, and you might find this rather odd, but I am a planner.'</p><p>Elsa's blue eyes widened. 'No way!' She exclaimed. 'You're joking, right?'</p><p>'No, <em>Princess</em>. I am not.' He winked. 'You just don't really know that many things about me.'</p><p>Unlike the first time he gave her that nickname, Elsa smirked. 'Fair enough.' She took a sip from her cup. 'Also, I told you not to call me Princess.'</p><p>'Why not?' He decided to tease her.</p><p>Elsa shook her head, lowering her gaze on a tall vase of red roses on the table. 'I am not a princess, okay? All my life I've been treated like one, but I prefer to not be reminded of that fact. I just want to be me.' As she said the last words, her eyes met his, and she smiled. 'At least around my friends.'</p><p>There was something in her blue eyes, Jack knew it. The way she glanced at him, as she smiled, stirred something inside him. <em>Ah, young love.</em> Suddenly, Aster's words echoed in his mind, waking him up from the brief daydream.</p><p>'Alright. On to the next trait!' He quickly said, before pretending to be busy with his notes. 'Oh, it's an easy guess. You are an introvert, so I'd say that you are low in <em>Extraversion</em>, and it's not a bad thing.'</p><p>Lately, he did find himself daydreaming about the girl sitting across from him, until either Aster or Hiccup nudged him in the guts to take him back to reality. <em>I'm not a princess</em>, she said. Jack smiled, knowing that she was right. <em>You're a goddess, Elsa.</em></p><p>'Really?'</p><p>It was as if she was replying to his thoughts, Jack almost gasped in surprise. He quickly took a sip of his latte, trying to play it cool. 'What?'</p><p>Elsa's brows knitted in confusion, but it seemed like she ignored his behaviour. 'Oh, I was asking if it really is that easy to guess my trait. I guess I'm an open book.'</p><p>'Well, you value your space very much.' Jack explained. 'I mean, I am not saying that everyone who values their spaces are introverts, no. Introverts get their energy recharged by spending more quality time with themselves, and you seem to be that kind of person who finds a gathering exhausting.'</p><p>Hearing that, Elsa smiled. 'Dead on! I'm impressed. Now I start to think if you have actually stalked me or something.'</p><p>Jack knew that she was only joking, but for some reasons, he felt like he was being exposed. 'I'm just a very observant person.'</p><p>'Spoken like a true psychology student.' She said, as she took a bite of a red velvet flavoured biscuit. 'My turn. I think you are extremely high on this trait, since I notice that you are a social butterfly.'</p><p>'Me? A social butterfly?' Jack raised his brow and smirked. 'Well, Elsa, you're not wrong.'</p><p>'I know.' She beamed, pushing the small plate with some red velvet biscuits towards him. 'Have some biscuits, Jack. These are so good.'</p><p>After finishing a cookie, the turned to his notes. '<em>Agreeableness</em>.' He began. 'I was about to say that you are low in this trait, but after knowing you for a few weeks, and knowing how much you care about your sister and friends, I'd say otherwise.'</p><p>Jack noticed the faint blush on her cheeks by the time he said that, but refrained from pointing it out. <em>God, she looks so adorable.</em></p><p>'I'd say the same thing about you.' She said. 'You were once a Student Council member, right? It will only make sense if you have higher level of altruism.'</p><p>Tilting his head to the side, he inquired, 'What makes you say that?'</p><p>'From what I heard, Student Council members are willing to do anything. By anything, I mean like anything they are asked to do—setting up a trust fund for example, or is it just a rumour?' Elsa rested her chin on her hand that was propped on the table. 'Okay, maybe it is. But I heard you were willing to volunteer and joining a charity event last year.'</p><p>Jack almost laughed at her assumption. Whoever told her that, had definitely never joined the Student Council itself. Knowing her group of friends, it was no surprise for him, but what actually caught his attention was when she mentioned about the charity event. <em>Does she possibly know about the Guardians?</em></p><p>'It is a rumour.' He replied. 'Also, where did you hear about me volunteering with the Guardians?'</p><p>'The Guardians?' Elsa grinned. 'Is that what you call yourselves?'</p><p>'It's a cool name Bunny came up with.'</p><p>Elsa's hand flew to her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh. 'Ah, right, Bunny. How did he get that nickname?'</p><p>'It's a long story. We were doing a play last Christmas at the children hospital, and he dressed up as an Easter Bunny.' Jack recalled, and his blue eyes darted at her when he heard her giggle. 'I know, an Easter Bunny on Christmas. I was wondering the same thing, honestly. When he was about to take off his costume, somehow the zipper got stuck. None of us wanted to ruin the costume right there before the children, so we tricked him into going back to the dormitory still dressed in his Bunny costume.'</p><p>By now, Elsa couldn't hold her laughter. 'Good Lord! Forgive me, Jack, but that is hilarious. Did you happen to have anything to do with the zipper?'</p><p>'I swear it has nothing to do with me, Elsa. It was just stuck.' He grinned. 'Anyway, who told you that?'</p><p>'Uh, Astrid. Apparently, she is seeing one of your friends, Haddock. Do you know about that?'</p><p><em>Oh, so it's true.</em> Jack took a mental note to confront his best friend about it. 'I do, actually. Though, he hasn't said a word about it. But I've seen him with Hofferson a few times.'</p><p>'I don't get why she keeps it low.' Elsa narrowed her eyes.</p><p>'Yeah, me neither.'</p><p>'Anyway, the last trait, please, Jack.'</p><p>'Right, it's <em>Neuroticism</em>. I'm guessing you're low in this one, because you seem to be so content with everything. Again, it's just an observation.'</p><p>'Actually, you are a little incorrect. I can get really anxious at times, especially when it comes to public speaking.'</p><p>'Oh really?' He raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, yeah, it can be overwhelming, but it doesn't mean that you have higher neuroticism. How are you feeling right now? Are you a resilient person in general?'</p><p>Her brows knitted as she thought for a while. 'Actually, right now I'm feeling fine—like I'm a little stressed out, yes, but I don't think that's a big problem, for now.'</p><p>'Well, stress is inevitable, and it's normal. But if you feel any continuous discomfort that's caused by the stressor, it becomes a bigger problem. You need to talk to someone—or, better yet, seek help.' He said.</p><p>'You're right.' She flashed him a smile. 'You sound like you're a resilient person, so I'd say that you are low in this too.'</p><p>'I do consider myself resilient, though at times I can be very moody, but yeah, I quickly bounce back from the stress.'</p><p>'How do you do that?' Elsa was now eyeing him with interest, as she ate a biscuit. 'To become resilient, I mean.'</p><p>Jack shrugged. 'You can start with mastering your emotion. Allow yourself to feel, but don't dwell on that. Remind yourself that it's only temporary, and you will make it through.'</p><p>The blonde nodded. 'Great advice, actually.'</p><p>'Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen. Maybe we can have a sharing session.'</p><p>Way to go, Jack. But he didn't say that to get Elsa to talk to him. Why would he when Elsa already said that they were friends? No, he was genuinely interested in helping, regardless who she was. He knew the importance of having a listening ear, without judging that person's story, and that was what made him choose his major at the first place.</p><p>'Like a peer counselling?'</p><p>'I wouldn't go that far.' He reached out for a biscuit. 'Let's call it a casual conversation, however you like.'</p><p>'Splendid!' Elsa closed her handbook, before shoving it inside her bag, along with her laptop and notes. 'If that's so, I'd like to offer the same thing. Maybe we can listen to each other's problems, and try to find the solutions. That's what friends do, right?'</p><p>Jack tried to bite back a sheepish smile. 'Ah, yes, of course.'</p><p>'Great!'</p><p>Seeing her collecting her belonging, Jack did the same thing, until eventually the only things on the table were an empty small plate, and two cups of coffee. He glanced out of the window and noticed that the dusk was fast approaching. He let out a sigh, not wanting his time with Elsa to end.</p><p>'Anyway, Jack, thank you for today.' Elsa said, making him turn to her. 'I had so much fun. You do know how to make learning far more interesting, don't you?'</p><p>'I think I do.' Jack flashed her a smile. 'I am glad you had fun, Elsa.'</p><p>His hand was itching to reach out to grasp hers, but he knew he had to hold it back. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind. But first, he needed to get a closure, and most importantly he needed to prepare himself.</p><p>'By the way, do you know that there's a Halloween event tomorrow night?' He asked.</p><p>'Oh, I do, and even though some of my friends think that it's a lame event, I would like to go.'</p><p>Jack replied, 'I was wondering if you want to come with,' he paused, <em>me</em>, 'me and my friends. They will be there too.'</p><p>He could see the look of surprise upon her face, and began to rethink his decision.</p><p>'Sure, Jack.' The blonde beamed.</p><p>'Great! 6 p.m. at the East Building?'</p><p>For a moment, she eyed him with a hint of curiosity, and Jack could feel his heart began to palpitate. He would like to know what she was thinking at the moment. Just before he could say anything else, Elsa smiled. What happened next was something he didn't see coming.</p><p>'Sure, it's a <em>date</em>!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Final Straw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'It's not a date.'</p><p>Elsa kept repeating the words over and over again. Deep down, she felt so stupid for using the phrase <em>'it's a date!'</em> instead of her usual <em>'okay'</em> to Jack, when he asked if she wanted to come with him and his friends to the Halloween event. <em>What were you thinking, Elsa?</em> She scolded herself. Not only did she feel a little guilty, but she also tried her best to refrain from texting him to make sure he didn't get the wrong message, since Rapunzel told her so.</p><p>'You know what, Elsa, you actually sound like you want it to be a date, because you keep repeating that.'</p><p>She turned from the mirror, brushing her braid over her shoulder, towards her best friend, who was putting on a beautiful tiara.</p><p>'Punzie, we've talked about this.'</p><p>'Have we?' Rapunzel raised a brow. 'Look, I don't know Jack, but he seems like a great guy. Maybe you should give him a chance. Didn't you say that he was beaming all the way back?'</p><p>The blonde was stunned, as she recalled the memory from the day before. Jack did look happier, as he walked her to the East Building, and by the time Elsa realised what she had done, it was too late. Those kind of gestures weren't that alien to her, since being with Hans had taught her a few things, but for some reasons, it felt odd to her.</p><p>'I did. But Punzie, there's no way that he was trying to ask me out. I mean, he was just being nice and polite, probably because we are project partners, and we're friends.'</p><p>Rapunzel smiled, with a hint of teasing in her green eyes. 'Elsa you need to move on.'</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes, before grabbing her blue clutch from the table. 'Who says I haven't?'</p><p>'No one.' The brunette sighed, before going after her best friend, exiting the room. 'But the way you tried to make Hans jealous the other day gave me, say, impressions.'</p><p>Once she got the door locked, Elsa spun on her heels. 'I did that on purpose not to make him jealous, but to turn him on. Let's say that he likes it when I do that with his shirts. <em>A lot</em>, I may add.'</p><p>'Ew, Elsa! I don't need to hear about your bedroom business.' Rapunzel gave her a slight push. 'So, you decided to torture him? That was evil!'</p><p>'I don't want to be that kind of person, but I guess he kinda deserves it.' Elsa made her way towards the lift and pressed the button. She turned to her best friend.</p><p>'What? Don't look at me like that, I am nobody to judge him.' Rapunzel adjusted her crown. 'Anyway, back to Jack Frost. It doesn't matter if he is only being polite, but there's a chance that you're gonna waste a really nice date tonight, and I can't let that happen.'</p><p>Her blue eyes darted around, noticing how there were so many students dressed in various costumes—some were cosplaying their favourite characters. The usually well-lit corridors were now looking dim. As the lift doors slid open, the two stepped in. Elsa pressed the 'G' button.</p><p>'You are my date.' She nudged the brunette. </p><p>Rapunzel chuckled. 'Sorry to break it to you, but I've made a few changes in our plan for tonight.'</p><p>Elsa was stunned, once again. Her blue eyes widened at the realisation. 'You're not inviting Eugene over, are you?' But the sweet innocent smile of the brunette's face was enough an answer. 'You said he couldn't come.'</p><p>'He did tell me that. But this morning he told me that he would come, since he doesn't want to join the rest of <em>them</em>.'</p><p>She frowned. 'By them, do you mean the other boys? Are they up to something?'</p><p>Rapunzel shrugged. 'I guess they are, as per usual.' As if she noticed the lines on her best friend's forehead, she added, 'oh come on, let's not think about them. You're all dressed up, and you're looking pretty in that Snow Queen dress. I'm sure Jack would stare at you with heart eyes.'</p><p>Hearing those words, Elsa couldn't help but smile in amusement. 'Sure, Punzie. But please, please, Jack didn't ask me out, tonight is not my date night, and he wouldn't look at me like that.'</p><p>Oh, how wrong she was. By the time the two stepped out of the lift and approached a group of people, the first thing Elsa noticed was the look on Jack's face, as his eyes caught hers. And she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. <em>Do I look okay?</em> Glancing down at her off shoulder blue dress, with a knee high slit on the right side, she wondered if the cape and the sequins were a bit too much.</p><p>'You look beautiful, Elsa.' He complemented, making her blush.</p><p>'Thank you.' She smiled politely, ignoring the look Rapunzel gave her. 'You don't look too bad yourself.' </p><p>She eyed his outfit, consisted of his blue hoodie, and a pair of brown trousers, and couldn't help but wonder what costume he was actually wearing. <em>Is he dressing up as himself?</em></p><p>'Thanks. I'm living up to my name. Jack Frost.'</p><p>Elsa beamed. 'Ah, I see.'</p><p>Jack began to introduce his group of friends. 'So, meet my friends: Tiana, Sandy, North, and Bunny.' He gestured at a dark haired girl dressed in a fairy costume, a blond guy in yellow, a tall guy dressed as Santa Claus, and another tall guy dressed in a grey shirt and a denim waistcoat.</p><p>'Aster!' The last one quickly snapped, before turning to Elsa. 'Aster Edmund.'</p><p>Elsa flashed them a small smile. Deep down, she wondered if these people were once talking about her or even calling her the Snow Queen. But she quickly shoved it to the back of her head.</p><p>'Nice to meet you, everyone. I've heard great things about you.' She said.</p><p>'Yeah, nice to meet you all.' Rapunzel added. 'My name is Rapunzel Carter, but you can call me Punzie or Rap.'</p><p>Her eyes widened at her best friend's boldness. She didn't expect her to dive in and get to the first name basis. Then again, she was Rapunzel, the sunshine among her own group.</p><p>'Well, you all know me, it seems. I'm Elsa Arrington.' Of course she would introduce herself that way. <em>She was the Snow Queen, anyway.</em></p><p>Elsa noticed the look of distaste on Aster's face, but she decided to not pay any more attention. He could dislike her for all she cared. But one thing she didn't see coming was a warm welcome from the only girl in the group, as the Singaporean came approaching.</p><p>'Your dresses are looking pretty, lah! Who are you guys dressing up as?'</p><p>Rapunzel beamed. 'Thanks! I am dressing up as a lost princess from a faraway kingdom.'</p><p>'Cool!' Tiana squealed. 'I'm dressing up as a tooth fairy, myself. Not that I'm bragging. I've been working on this costume for weeks now.'</p><p>'Oh, wow!' Rapunzel smiled. 'You really are talented, Tiana! I enjoy making dresses too!'</p><p><em>Great</em>, Elsa thought. She felt a little out of place, with all the excitement they threw at each other, until the conversation was shifted at her.</p><p>'So, Elsa,' the blonde bit her lower lip at the name. 'How about you?'</p><p>'I'm dressing up as the Snow Queen.'</p><p>Once she said that, the atmosphere changed drastically, as the tension grew. She didn't have to do a double take to tell that these people were just like everyone else. Heck, she even noticed the fake cough coming from the Australian guy.</p><p>'Right, I'm sure Hiccup is already waiting for us.' Jack said, as if he noticed the tension. 'Let's just go.'</p><p>Elsa flashed him a polite smile, before nodding along and falling into steps with him. At least she could still trust Jack.</p><hr/><p>The Halloween party was held in the wide lawn, just behind the Central Building. The open space that once was looking plain and dull was magically transformed into a wonderful fair, with Halloween touches. Jack-o-lanterns, bearing various expressions, were lining up on each sides of the grounds, forming a gate like border. There were some Student Council members in ghost costumes at the entrance and the exit gates, trying to act scary—which Elsa thought was lame. Food and game tenants were lining up in a semicircular line on the edge of the open space, right across a huge stage, where a rock band was playing a song.</p><p>She looked around, admiring the ideas and creativity the Student Council members had given in order to organise such event. It took a while to plan such party or fair, and she wondered if attending the event was an equivalent form of appreciation. But one thing that was a scene stealer was a giant ice statue that stood beside the entrance gate. It was a sculpture of an angel, with a huge pair of wings. <em>A truly magnificent work of art,</em> she thought.</p><p>Elsa surprisingly found the party enjoyable. With the right company and the right mood (Rapunzel's giddiness was rather contagious, it seemed), going there was a good decision she'd made. For once, she was able to blend in with the other students, but she knew that without the American lad beside her, it would be impossible.</p><p>Yeah, speaking of the fella, Elsa couldn't help but wonder if he really thought that it was a date. But judging from how delicate he treated her the whole night—which made her think that he was trying to impress her, he probably got the wrong message. She let out a sigh, trying to convince herself that Jack was being his usual polite self, and that this is not a date.</p><p>However, Rapunzel, along with the others, seemed to have plans for her. The brunette knew her so well. Once they just finished a game in one of the tenants, she proposed that they should go to a 'haunted house' site that was located near the stables. Elsa, who didn't like the idea at all, decided to stay back. She even told Jack to go along, in which he declined politely. And so, Rapunzel, Eugene, Astrid, Hiccup, and Merida leaved the wintry couple alone.</p><p>'Sorry for earlier, Elsa.' Jack murmured, once they decided to walk around.</p><p>Elsa turned to him, tilting her head in confusion. 'For what?'</p><p>Jack stopped, shoving his hands inside his pocket. 'For the way my friends behaved towards you and your friends.'</p><p>'Oh,' she let out. </p><p>Earlier, shortly after they exited the East Building, they bumped into Hiccup and Astrid, with Eugene and Merida following behind. Once the two groups came face to face with one another, Aster distanced himself from the others, until he snapped and said some offensive things. Thankfully the Eugene and Rapunzel, as well as Astrid and Merida didn't take his behaviour to heart. But Elsa did, since the Australian mentioned the Snow Queen specifically. The two groups ended up getting separated, with Jack and Hiccup staying with Elsa's group.</p><p>'It's alright, Jack.' The blonde shrugged. 'I completely understand. It's not the first time, anyway.'</p><p>Jack placed a hand on her upper arm, stopping her on the track. Elsa eyed his hand intently, before looking up to meet his eyes. The gesture was enough for Jack to release her from his grip.</p><p>'But still, I feel like I'm the one responsible for it.' His tone was sincere, Elsa knew that. 'I would like to make it up to you.'</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Elsa asked, 'And what are you proposing?'</p><p>He offered her a hand. 'Trust me.'</p><p>Without a second thought, Elsa took his hand. 'Lead the way.'</p><p>She thought he would take her to one of the tenants nearby, maybe he would buy her some puddings (that chocolate cake was looking good, indeed), or drinks. But surprisingly, Jack led her towards a staircase attached to the Central Building, and there they were, standing on the balcony with a view of the fair.</p><p>'It's beautiful!' The blonde beamed, resting her hands on the railing.</p><p>Elsa took in the view, feeling content now that she was away from the crowd. Not that she hated it, but being in the sea of people for too long could give her a headache. Feeling a presence beside her, she looked up.</p><p>'And so are you.'</p><p>This is it, she silently thought. They were standing side by side in a close proximity, the closest they had ever been. Millions of thoughts swirled in her head, wondering what his next move would be.</p><p>'I am not.' She shyly replied, looking away to hide her blush. 'Anyway, it seems like a coincident that we dress up as winter related characters: me as the Snow Queen, and you as the Winter Spirit, living up to your name. Rapunzel even calls us the wintry couple.'</p><p>Jack nodded for a while. His blue eyes were gazing at the crowded fair. 'Are we, Elsa?' He turned to her. 'Are we a couple?'</p><p>Elsa stayed quiet. She wanted to tell him that he probably got the wrong message, but she didn't want to spoil the night for anyone, Jack included. He had been so very kind, and she just couldn't bring herself to do it.</p><p>'It's okay, Elsa. I get it, it's not a date.'</p><p>At this, she chewed her lower lip, shaking her head. 'About that, Jack—'</p><p>'Elsa, no, you don't need to explain.' He gently said. 'I should have taken notes.'</p><p>The blonde finally braved herself and stared back at him. Her eyes bore into his, searching for any sorts of malice or hidden agenda, but all she could see was sincerity. Elsa should have realised it. She should have been the one taking notes.</p><p>'Jack, you've been a good friend.' She murmured. 'And I'm grateful for that.'</p><p>'Me too, Elsa.' He flashed her a smile. 'I wish we can still be friends, though, after tonight. I feel like I've made things awkward between us.' He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>Elsa let out a chuckle. 'That is totally fine. And yes, we can still be friends.'</p><p>She admitted, she could use a friend right now. After her complicated feelings for Hans, Elsa couldn't imagine going down that road again anytime soon. She needed time and maybe, just maybe, with Jack, she would find the courage to step out of the safety line. But one thing was nagging at the back of her mind. <em>Why does this not make me feel better?</em></p><p>Elsa didn't know how long they had been there, staring into each other's eyes—perhaps a minute or two. The next thing they knew, they were startled by a loud crashing sound from afar. She quickly broke the gaze and looked over the balcony. She let out a gasp of surprise at the sight. </p><p>The ice sculpture that was once standing tall, was now falling in several pieces on the ground. A few tenants that were close to the entrance were in disarray, with a black car half buried under the tent. For a while, everything was in a complete silence. The music stopped playing, and the people stopped talking. Until they heard a scream.</p><p>'Somebody call an ambulance!'</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock, as she recognised to whom the car belonged. She could feel her heart skipped a beat, by the time a rather bulky figure exited the car. <em>No!</em> Elsa might not be that close to him, but he was still her friend. And she needed to make sure of the dire situation they were in.</p><p>Quietly, Elsa stormed towards the staircase and made her way downstairs. Picking up her skirt, she was half running towards the scene. Once she spotted Merida's bag of arrows and wild red hair, she picked up her pace.</p><p>'Merida!' She called the redhead, who immediately turned her head. 'What happened?'</p><p>'Oi, lass, you wouldn't believe what happened!' Merida replied. The look of horror, which Elsa hadn't seen before, was written all over her face.</p><p>But before she could react, she heard someone calling out her name.</p><p>'Elsa, over here!'</p><p>'Punzie!' She made her way past the crowd, and her hand flew to her mouth immediately, suppressing a gasp at the sight. 'Oh dear! Gaston?'</p><p>Her brows knitted, as her gaze landed on the lad sitting on the ground with his back against the black car. His face was buried into his palm, and it seemed like he had been vomiting. Elsa looked away. Not far from there, she saw a smaller crowd gathering around a body lying on the ground, unconscious. Before she could ask who it was, she heard a small cry from Jack, before he took off.</p><p>'Tadashi!'</p><p>'Elsa?' She turned to see Rapunzel and Eugene.</p><p>'Please, tell me the situation isn't as bad as I think it is.'</p><p>'I am afraid it is.' Astrid joined in, bearing a look of displeasure. 'This is beyond bad. Gaston was drunk driving, and aside from destroying the property, he ran over someone from the Student Council. And judging from the injury, it's pretty serious.'</p><p>'Let's not forget that he is also on drug, maybe it's something he gets from Pitch.' Eugene added in.</p><p>'Pitch is also here?' Elsa frowned.</p><p>'Yeah, and so is Hans.' Merida said. 'They were in the car.'</p><p>She didn't want to believe that more people she knew were involved, but that was the reality. She chewed her lower lip, one hand went to reach out for Merida's arm, as she tried to keep her balance. <em>What would become of the group?</em> Surely she could no longer tolerate such behaviour. Heck, her aunt would probably throw a fit if she ever found out that Elsa was affiliated with people who'd broken the law.</p><p>'Where are they?'</p><p>Rapunzel nodded at the direction where the car was. 'Over there. It seems like Pitch is on the phone with a lawyer or something.'</p><p>'Oh, he will need as much help as he can get.' Astrid rolled her eyes.</p><p>Elsa turned, and she immediately caught Hans' attention. Slowly but surely, the auburn haired lad came approaching, his shoulders were slouching. She didn't need to wait for him, as she quickly take a few steps closer, with Merida on her tail.</p><p>'Elsa—' before he could finish, Elsa slapped him across his face.</p><p>'To sober you up.' She snapped.</p><p>'I guess I deserve that.'</p><p>Elsa scowled at him. She wasn't really angry, no. She was disappointed.</p><p>'Tell me you're not doing drugs.'</p><p>Hans shook his head. 'No, I refused. If I were to get tested, they would only find alcohol in my system, and I was only a passenger at the back seat.' He sighed. 'My father won't let this slide so easily.'</p><p>'He already hates you that is why.' Elsa spat venom. For a while, she felt sympathetic towards him, knowing how his father would react. But she knew she needed to stand her ground, and not giving in. Those feelings were slowly fading, anyway, and she wasn't willing to go back. 'You've made a bed, now you lie in it.'</p><p>He closed his eyes for a brief second, before running his hand through his auburn head. 'I was wondering—'</p><p>'If I can talk to your father?' She finished it for him. 'Sorry, Hans. When I ended things with you, I really mean it. Besides, it'll be a useless attempt. You father doesn't like me, anyway.'</p><p>From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a tall figure walking towards her. She was ready to throw a fit if it wasn't for Merida, who held her back.</p><p>'Come on, lass, let's just go.'</p><p>But before she could turn on her heels, someone caught her arm. 'Elsa, please.'</p><p>Turning to him, Elsa grew colder. If she had to put up her guard, she needed to do it right then and there.</p><p>'Don't Elsa me, <em>Black</em>!' She said coldly, making him flinch. Giving him a hard shove, Elsa went after Merida.</p><p>'That was the final straw, wasn't it?'</p><p>Elsa silently agreed with the Scottish lass. It was indeed the final straw. She could pardon Pitch for his first two mistakes, but now that she realised it, she had tolerated him far more than that. She wanted to scold herself, for not noticing, or overlooking, those red flags in her own group. Adam was right, she realised, and so was Jack and Anna.</p><p>Looking around, she tried to search for a familiar silver haired guy. Once she spotted him among a group of Student Council members, Elsa decided to not approach him. Judging from how worried he looked, especially with the ambulance arriving, he must have known the victim. And she couldn't help but feel guilty, for it was her friend, the one who caused such accident.</p><p>Elsa didn't know what would become of them, and at the moment she didn't want to know. Thoughts began to cloud her mind, and she found herself tearing up. The night that was supposed to be enjoyable ended with a disaster. Although she wasn't involved, she still felt like she was, and she couldn't take it anymore. Picking up her skirt, she ran back to her dormitory, ignoring her friends' yelling and protests.</p><p>So much for wanting to have fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Making Sure She is Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'He is awake!'</em>
</p><p>Upon hearing the news, Jack let out a breath in relief. He beamed in joy, knowing that his friend would be alright. It truly was a miracle, with how severe his injuries were.</p><p>'Thank God!' He said. 'Thanks for letting me know, Ariel.'</p><p>
  <em>'You're very welcome, Jack. We also wonder when you will come to visit him. I mean, it doesn't have to be today. We know that you are volunteering in the hospital today.'</em>
</p><p>Stopping before a glass door, Jack was stunned. His eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar platinum blonde, and on that very moment, he was reminded of the reason why he was there. His brows knitted when he realised her flushing cheeks, as she ran her hand through her dishevelled hair. She bit her lower lip, pacing back and forth, holding her phone close to her left ear.</p><p>
  <em>'Jack, are you still there?'</em>
</p><p>Ariel's voice brought him back to reality, and he realised that he had been staring at Elsa for a while. 'Yes, sorry.'</p><p>Ariel let out a chuckle. <em>'Well, I hope I wasn't interrupting your duty as a Guardian. I'll leave you to it, then.'</em></p><p>'Ah, yes.' Jack replied sheepishly. He didn't feel like lying to her, but at the same time, he didn't want her to know about what he was up to. It was none of her business anyway. 'I'll visit him on Monday or Tuesday. Send my greetings to the others, will you?'</p><p><em>'I will.'</em> Ariel replied. <em>'And I'm sure Tadashi will appreciate it. I'll leave you to whatever you are doing, then. Bye, Jack!'</em></p><p>'Yeah, bye!'</p><p>Once he hung up, Jack put his phone back into his back pocket. He took a deep breath, before pushing the door open. <em>Here goes nothing.</em></p><p>'Anna, no, you don't understand, okay? You never do!' She snapped, stopping before two working washing machines. There was a long pause, before she scoffed. 'And just because you're right, doesn't mean you can rub it in my face.'</p><p>Jack didn't dare taking another step closer, especially when they were the only ones in the laundry room. He wanted to talk to her. The past thirty six hours not hearing from her was enough to make him worry. Not that he demanded to know about her whereabouts 24/7 (who was he to her, anyway?), but her abrupt departure on Friday night—yes, he saw her—made him feel a pang on his chest. What that was, he had no idea.</p><p>'Anna,' Elsa's tone was softer, as she placed one hand on the machine before her. 'I don't want to fight with you, okay? I hate fighting, especially right now, when I have so much on my plate.'</p><p>Then she went silent, only the sound of the working machine that could be heard in the spacious room. Jack watched as her shoulders rose and fell with every breath.</p><p>'You're missing the point here, Anna.' She grew colder, much to his surprise. 'I just want you to listen, god damn it! Is that too much to ask? You're not the one to talk here, and like I said, you don't understand!'</p><p>'Now you're being so bloody annoying.' Elsa snarled. 'Try walk in my shoes and maybe you'll understand.' Her words were dripping with irritation, and it was obvious that she was trying to hold her tongue, not wanting to say anything she would regret. 'Of all people, Anna, I thought you'd be the one who understand. That's it, I'm hanging up!'</p><p>And with that, she ended the voice call. Her shoulders slumped, as she buried her face into her propped hands. Jack was debating whether or not he should come to approach her, but he was already there with a purpose. Heck, he ditched his weekly schedule for her. Earlier, he went to knock on her room, but he got no answers. And after waiting for another fifteen minutes, a student who lived next door told him that she saw Elsa at the laundry room, and so he went there.</p><p>He didn't know how long he had been standing there, frowning. The next thing he knew was that the machine stopped working, leaving the room in total silence. Jack noticed the shaky movement she made, and wondered if she was actually crying. But the soft sniffles coming from the girl was enough to tell him that she was, indeed, crying. Braving himself, Jack decided he should let his presence known.</p><p>As if she heard his light footsteps, Elsa quickly stood up straight. She wiped her face with her hands, before opening the two machines to unload her wet clothes. She worked quickly, moving the wet clothes from the machines into two separated white plastic baskets.</p><p>'Elsa,' he gently called her name, startling her.</p><p>The blonde froze, before she turned to him. Her eyes were still glistening with tears, as she scowled. 'You're not supposed to be here.' She coldly said, before making her way towards the other side of the room, where the drying machines were.</p><p>'You didn't reply any of my texts.'</p><p>Bringing one basket, that looked heavy, Elsa walked past him. Jack, who noticed the other basket, decided to lend a hand. He followed after her. Once she moved the mostly dark coloured clothes into the drying machine at the bottom, she turned around, only to find Jack carrying the other basket.</p><p>'I don't need your help.' She scoffed, snatching the basket from his grasps.</p><p>Jack stayed quiet, giving her the space she asked. From where he was standing, his blue eyes followed her movement, as she busied herself with another drying machine at the top with struggle. The corner of his mouth twitched when he saw her on her tip toes, trying to reach for the button. Before Elsa did a second attempt, Jack was already pressing the button for her.</p><p>'You're welcome.' He said, in which she replied with another scoff.</p><p>Elsa folded her arms across her chest, with her back facing him. He didn't know what kind of argument she had with her sister, earlier, but he was willing to help her. Only then, did he realise that his feelings for her were probably the main reason why he was there, looking for her at the first place. He cared about her, truly.</p><p>'You should leave.'</p><p>Jack raised a brow. 'Not until I know you're okay.'</p><p>Elsa didn't reply, nor did she look back at him.</p><p>'Elsa,' he repeated, 'are you okay?'</p><p>He managed to see how her hand flew to her mouth, as she tried to suppress a sob, before Jack reached out for her shaking shoulder and walked over. It pained him to see her crying, for whatever reasons, and he tried to resist an urge to pull her into his embrace. That was until she held onto his black jacket and rested her forehead on his shoulder, in which the spontaneous action managed to take him by surprise.</p><p>He let her hold him, before awkwardly stroke her back. Jack knew it was merely the heat of the moment that she half hugged him, and he didn't want to take advantage of her, especially at her lowest point. Silently, he offered her the serenity, and waited patiently until she recovered.</p><p>Within the close proximity, Jack allowed himself to inhale her scent, something like a gardenia, and he felt his heart beat a little faster. He just hoped that she wouldn't notice it. His heart broke for her. It was obvious that Elsa was upset, perhaps about the recent accident that was involving her <em>friends</em>. <em>Is she upset or even worried about Hans? </em>Jealousy surged through him, and he tried to resist curling his hand in a fist. But before he could think about it any further, Elsa quickly withdrew.</p><p>'Oh, I am so sorry, Jack.' The blonde chuckled bitterly, wiping her tear stricken face with the sleeve of her jumper. '<em>That's</em>—I don't mean to ruin your jacket.' She looked down.</p><p>His gaze softened, as the pang from earlier slowly leaved his body. Placing a hand on her upper arm, he gently said, 'Hey, that's okay, no harm is done. I just want to make sure you're alright, and I can tell that you're not.'</p><p>Elsa let out a sigh, before looking up to him. 'I'll be fine.'</p><p>'Do you need a listening ear?' He carefully asked, not wanting to get on the wrong end of the sword.</p><p>She blinked, before taking a few steps away, facing the big window. 'I take it you were listening to that conversation.' She wrapped her arms around herself. 'Anna and I have shared our ups and downs, it's a long story. But that was the worst argument, ever.'</p><p>Jack understood. He did have a younger sister, Mary, and they argued sometimes, just like every siblings did. Although he knew nothing about Elsa's dynamics with her sister, he was still sure that the sisters would make up soon. They just needed time to cool off first.</p><p>'Anna said that I should've known from the start, what kind of people I befriended. Call me dramatic, but the way she said it, it feels like she is rubbing salt on my wound, and I don't like it.' She let out. 'She keeps saying that I should be more open to other people too, maybe that's why I don't make that many friends.' Elsa paused, before spinning on her heels. 'I am not Anna. I am nothing like Anna. I keep my guard up around new people and strangers. You've known this, haven't you, Jack?' She ended it with another bitter chuckle.</p><p>Jack only nodded, knowing that it wasn't about him, though he had a few words he would love to say. Yes, Elsa wasn't Anna. <em>Elsa is Elsa, and she is unique in her own way. She just needs to see that.</em></p><p>Tugging her front pocket, Elsa bit her lower lip, 'Anna is something. She is a very talkative person, always rambling about her day and her wild adventures. I love listening to her stories, you know, about the mischiefs and the pranks she pulled on our teachers in St. Martha.' She took a step closer to him. 'I guess today isn't her best day, that's why she acted that way. Maybe it has something to do with our aunt—oh, gosh! It must be!'</p><p>'What is it?' Jack raised an eyebrow at her sudden realisation.</p><p>Elsa sighed. 'It's my fault. Aunt Marion, who is a very strict person, found out about it, since the campus called home after the interrogation. Let's say she was really pissed, yelling at me non-stop, she even guilt-tripped me about,' she paused, staring at him, '<em>stuff</em>. I realised she must have lashed it out at Anna too.' She frowned. 'This is my fault.'</p><p>Jack did hear about the interrogation. Elsa might not be a witness, but she was questioned about Gaston and Pitch's involvement with drugs and substance abuse, because they were in her group of friends. And someone from the upper class households like Arrington, Black, Carter, Dubois, Dunbroch, Fitzherbert, Hofferson, and Westergaard being interrogated for their involvement in any law breaking acts would make a scandal. The American didn't know what really happened to Elsa or any of her friends, but he did know that the only person that was arrested—and possibly would be expelled—was Gaston.</p><p>Upon hearing Elsa blaming herself, Jack held her hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. He didn't care if he was being straightforward, all he wanted to do was to make her feel alright.</p><p>'Listen, Elsa. It is not your fault, okay?' His gaze burned into hers. 'It never was. You just happened to be friends with them. So please, stop blaming yourself for things you didn't take part in.'</p><p>Elsa stared back at him with her big cerulean eyes. Some platinum strands fell and framed her slightly round face, in which Jack gently brushed them back, tucking them behind her ear.</p><p>'But I did have my suspicions that they might be up to something that night. I did nothing about it, so I did take part in it.'</p><p>But Jack offered her a smile, still holding her hand. 'Are you responsible for their actions? No, Elsa. They all are grown-ups, and they have made their own choices. You, Elsa, are not responsible for the path they have taken.'</p><p>His words seemed to bring her more at ease, and she forced a smile. For a while, they stayed in that position, with their hands holding each other. Jack turned his gaze from her eyes, to the perfectly angled nose, and down to her mauve lips. He gulped, suddenly finding those perfect lips ripe to kiss. He slowly leaned in, closer by the second, before—</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>The drying machine stopped working, and the timer went off. Startled, they quickly let go of each other, each taking a step farther from the other. Jack could feel his face grew hotter, and he looked away, busying himself by fetching her a plastic basket.</p><p>Silently, Elsa unloaded her clothes onto each baskets. Jack gave her a helping hand, though he was being careful not to steal a glance at her <em>personal stuff</em>. While the blonde carefully folded her clothes, Jack stood by, leaning his side against the long table. By now, they weren't the only ones in the laundry room, and he was grateful. Perhaps with more people around, things wouldn't be so awkward.</p><p>He wanted to scold himself for almost kissing her. <em>So much for wanting to not taking advantage of her. </em>Elsa was emotionally unstable, he did think so, and that didn't give him any rights to toy with that. Besides, wasn't that what Hans did to her? Again, Jack could only assume. That very thought somehow brought out a competitive nature in him. If he truly wanted to be with Elsa, or to do anything about <em>these</em> feelings, he should be able to prove himself. Like a proper gentleman his mother raised him, Jack should take Elsa out first. Perhaps it didn't have to be a date. Elsa did mention that she loved spontaneous idea, and so did he. After all, she deserved an adventure of her own.</p><p>'Thanks for listening, Jack.' Elsa said, as she zipped up her bag with clean clothes inside.</p><p>Jack offered her a smile. 'Don't mention it. I told you, if you ever need a listening ear, I'll always be here.'</p><p>Nodding, the blonde looked up. Gone was the scowl on her face. 'Yes, you did tell me.'</p><p>After making sure that they had everything packed, the two made their ways towards the glass door. Jack held the door open for her, in which she returned with a quick <em>thank you</em>. Strolling down the corridor, he began to wonder if it was the perfect time to ask her the question. <em>Come on, Jack. Just do it!</em></p><p>'Elsa,' he began, stopping her on the track. Thankfully they were standing in the middle of a deserted hallway. 'I think you can use a small trip.'</p><p>She raised a brow. 'A trip? Where to?'</p><p>'Anywhere.' He beamed, his eyes were filled with mischief. 'We can leave now if you'd like to.'</p><p>'Now?' Jack began to doubt the plan. But when he expected her to refuse, she shrugged. 'I don't see why not. But let me put my back first.'</p><p>'Sure!'</p><p>He tried to mask his joy, feeling as if he was on the cloud nine. Of course, he had to remind himself that it wouldn't be a date, but that didn't mean he couldn't he happy for himself.</p><p>'Oh, and Jack?'</p><p>'Yes, Elsa?'</p><p>'I'd like to return your favour from the other day.' Elsa smiled. 'We should stop by this best chippy¹ in town, before we go. You'll love it!'</p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Chippy?'</p><p>In return, Elsa nudged him. 'Chips shop. We're going to have my favourite food for lunch.' Grabbing his hand, the blonde began to take off, 'Come on, Jack!'</p><p>He didn't mind, not for one bit. At this point, wherever Elsa led him, Jack would gladly follow. Even if they went to the unknown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¹a chippy is a fish and chips shop. Also, in British English, chips is what you call fries.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. It's Not a Date, or Is It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You're lying!'</p><p>Her blue eyes widened in surprise at his confession, before she laughed dryly. 'There's no way in the world that you were once stood up by your date.'</p><p>'But it's the truth.' Jack shrugged. 'She was supposed to be my date for the prom night, and she backed away last minute.'</p><p>Elsa grimaced, then taking a sip from her chocolate milkshake. 'That was awful. I'm so sorry, it's just, it's rather hard to believe.'</p><p>Her gaze softened, eyes never leaving his, as she thought how cruel whoever the girl was. Elsa could never picture someone would have the heart to leave such... <em>a kind-hearted bloke like him</em>, yes, that's the best words to describe him. Then again, someone like Pitch Black did exist, so what made it hard to believe?</p><p>Thinking about it only brought back the reality of what happened on Friday night, and the events following. She recalled the interrogation she would deem unnecessary, for she had no involvement whatsoever in the accident, and her Aunt Marion's scolding and attempt in guilt-tripping her about her parents' death. Then it led to her and Anna's argument over the phone earlier that day, which ended up with her hanging up without even saying goodbye. All of those happened in under forty eight hours.</p><p>Anna meant well, she knew that, and it was probably her own ego that pushed her own button. Elsa didn't like it because Anna was right. She sighed, reminding herself that she should make amend to her little sister for her snappy comments. Maybe Jack was right, all they needed was a time to cool off. He did tell her so.</p><p>'A penny for your thoughts?' He asked, probably noticing her silence.</p><p>Elsa shook her head, fingers toying with the paper straw in her milkshake. 'Just things.'</p><p>'Your sister?'</p><p>'Sort of.' The blonde shrugged, looking up to glance at him.</p><p>He flashed her a quick smile. 'Do you want to talk about it again?'</p><p>It was the first time since they hopped on the tube to Reading did Jack ever bring up the topic. She looked away, debating whether she should open up a bit more, maybe she should told him about her childhood with Anna. <em>The thing is, I don't want to talk about it</em>, and so she shook her head.</p><p>'Nah, I think we've had enough talking about it.' Elsa took another sip from her milkshake. 'How about you tell me about your sister?'</p><p>Her excitement was faux, and Jack probably noticed it, but he nodded anyway.</p><p>'Well, my sister, Mary, is fifteen. She has just started high school this year, and yeah, that's about it.'</p><p>Elsa rested her chin on her propped hand. 'Is that all? What is she like?'</p><p>'We call her flee, because she can't stay in one place for a long time.' Jack chuckled. 'I mean, she really is very active, talkative too. She makes friends wherever she goes. Mary is never not entertaining, she is the life of the party.'</p><p>'Pretty much like her brother, then.'</p><p>Once the blonde said those words, Jack smiled gently, his blue eyes held something like nostalgia, as he added, 'you can say that.'</p><p>For a brief second, the two found themselves getting lost in each other's eyes, they didn't realise a waiter came with their orders. With a heavy heart, Elsa tore her gaze from him and frowned when she realised that it wasn't what they ordered. But the waiter was long gone.</p><p>'Wait, I didn't order this!' Elsa scowled. 'I thought we have explained it clearly that we ordered two mediums.'</p><p>It was a big bowl with six scoops of ice cream in various flavours, and two spoons. Yeah, definitely something she wouldn't order.</p><p>'We can share, if you don't mind.'</p><p>She looked up to see him with his spoon. Sharing her ice cream? Elsa didn't share her ice cream with anyone, especially when chocolate and rum raisin flavours were involved. <em>But this is Jack</em>, the one who suggested that she should go on a trip out of town, the one who would listen to her, the one—right, she probably should stop.</p><p>'You can have all the chocolate scoops.' He added, and almost immediately Elsa smiled.</p><p>'Splendid idea!' She took another spoon, and began to dig in, ignoring a pair of eyes that were eyeing her with interest.</p><p>They ate in silence, savouring the delicious taste of ice cream—which was technically their dinner meal. Their trip to Reading was unsurprisingly fun, especially with Jack, who seemed to know how to reel her. From a shopping trip in Primark, to a pointless visit to a local supermarket—just to toy with some fruits and to buy a few bottles of <em>Irn Bru</em> (it seemed like Merida was rubbing off on Elsa), and they finished their trip in a museum, before deciding to have some ice cream for dinner. It had been a while since Elsa let herself have some fun by going out of town, and she didn't regret every second she had spent with Jack so far.</p><p>'How's the ice cream?' Jack asked with his arms folded on the table.</p><p>Elsa, finishing the last chocolate flavoured scoop, only nodded in delight. She was too busy enjoying her number one favourite flavour, knowing that once she got back to her dorm, she wouldn't be able to have such a satisfaction.</p><p>'Oh, goodness that was so good!' She took a sip, finishing her milkshake. 'I wish there's a place near our campus that sell these good stuff.'</p><p>The American let out a chuckle. 'We can always come back here if you'd like to.'</p><p>'Yeah, but with the finals come approaching? I don't think so.' She gently wiped her mouth with a napkin, still hadn't come down from her chocolate high. 'The closest thing I can get is a bar of chocolate Hans usually saves for—oh, right.' She almost grimaced at how quick the tension and the awkwardness built up. 'Sorry.'</p><p>Elsa didn't know what she should be sorry for. <em>It's not like we're on a date and suddenly a topic about our exes is brought up</em>—<em>wait, this is not a date, is it?</em> Of course it wasn't, besides, didn't they talk about how Jack was stood up by his prom date?</p><p>Still, questions began to fill her head, and slightly light headed she became. But the blonde tried to play it cool, by checking on her smartphone.</p><p>'It's fine.' Jack said, after a while. His eyes landed on the clothed table, suddenly finding the patterns quite fascinating. But there was only his way to mask his disappointment. 'I thought you and Hans...'</p><p>'Nah, it's just an old tradition between us. His birthday is coming up in a week, and he usually saves some chocolates for me. But that was a year ago.'</p><p>'Yeah, it's none of my business anyway.' It came out rather defensive.</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion at his sudden change of mood. She decided to let it slide and went to the cashier to pay for their orders. Turned out, thinking that he would probably be over it by the time they walked out of the ice cream parlour was not the best move.</p><p><em>Jack Frost is jealous,</em> she could only guess. She wished she hadn't let it slip out of her tongue, perhaps everything would be easier that way. Not wanting the ride back to Oxford to be awkward, she decided to do something.</p><p>'Jack?' The blonde asked as they walked towards the station.</p><p>'Yes?' It was all his response.</p><p>'Are you,' <em>jealous?</em> Nah, she couldn't possibly ask him that, so the blonde decided to stick with a less awkward question, 'are you ready for our project presentation tomorrow?'</p><p>She could feel the tension slowly faded, as he replied, 'That's tomorrow?'</p><p>'Mhm,' Elsa nodded, tugging the pockets of her baby blue jacket, eyes gazing straight ahead.</p><p>'Nah, don't worry, I was born ready.' He nudged her gently, and it was enough to make her smile, for he reminded her of Anna. 'What, are you going to make me recite what we've written in our notes right here?'</p><p>Elsa let out a chuckle. 'Nah, I won't let you have the fun in making a fool out of yourself in public.'</p><p>'God, Elsa, you're giving me ideas!' Jack beamed, unconsciously pulling her by her shoulder. 'Maybe we can stop by and do a bit of psycho-education here to some passengers.'</p><p>She wound her arm over his back, slightly leaning against his side. 'Oh, come on! We're gonna miss the train if we don't hurry!'</p><p>Elsa knew she wasn't supposed to let herself enjoy the intimacy, but at the same time it felt just right. <em>It's probably because of the wind</em>, she thought quietly, <em>and seeking a bit of warmth in this kind of weather wouldn't hurt.</em></p><p>It was a half past eight in the evening when the two stood on the platform, right behind the yellow line. Just like the previous trip, Elsa eyed her surrounding with interest, for it was only her second time riding on a tube—or any public transportation for that matter. Sure she had taken a train, but not a tube.</p><p>'Still curious, aren't you?'</p><p>She chuckled. 'You can say that. Gosh, I've been missing out all these time! Sorry if I have been overreacting.'</p><p>'There's always a first time in everything, Elsa, it's fine.' Jack gave her shoulder a squeeze, causing her to look up.</p><p>'Thank you for taking me, Jack.'</p><p>Smiling back, he replied, 'Anytime, Elsa.'</p><p>Their journey took a while—over a half an hour, and the minute she rested her head on his shoulder, Elsa instantly fell asleep. The spontaneous adventure did exhaust her, and in her sleep, she was unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching her peaceful form. His gaze darted from her forehead, down to her small nose, to the light freckles dusting her pale skin. And when she slowly regained her consciousness, the first thing she saw was those eyes, staring at her with adoration.</p><p>'Are we there yet?' She murmured sleepily.</p><p>'Soon.'</p><p>By the time the train arrived in their destination, Elsa could no longer stifle her yawn. With the remaining strength, she had to walk to reach her dormitory. Gone was all the excitement she had for their trip, now that the day was over. Also, a few scoops of chocolate ice cream that she had earlier did play a part in her current state. </p><p>'Do you want a piggyback ride?' Jack, as if he noticed how sleepy she was, offered.</p><p>The blonde was stunned, trying to process the information for a while, before nodding and handing him a key. Without saying anything, Jack crouched down before her, and she quickly wounded her arms around him from behind. It's comfortable, she thought quietly before having the wind lulling her to a slumber.</p><p>Jack didn't mind at all, for the girl had already captured his heart. Elsa was surprisingly light on his back, and he smiled when he realised that she had gone back to sleep. <em>Chocolate ice cream does things, after all.</em></p><p>The East Building wasn't that far from the station. In fact, it was the nearest among the other dormitories, his included. He sighed, realising that he had to walk all the way back to his dorm in the darkness. </p><p>'Hopefully, Bunny is asleep, so I don't have to explain myself.' He thought out loud.</p><p>It didn't take long until they were inside her dormitory. He lowered her on the bed and gently took off her trainers. Carefully, he undid her jacket and draped it over the chair nearby. Just when he was about to tuck in under the blanket, her hand reached out to stop him.</p><p>'Jack?' Elsa murmured sleepily. Her eyes narrowed, as she scooted farther. Almost immediately, Jack realised what happened. 'Stay.'</p><p>'Elsa, I—'</p><p>Not giving him a chance to reply, the blonde pulled him onto the bed. She made herself comfortable in his embrace, before dosing off to the realm of dreams. For a good five minutes he was awake, trying to process his current situation. His conscience told him to sneak out of the dorm, but his heart told him to stay.</p><p>Between the comfort that was radiating from her and his own exhaustion, Jack decided to follow his heart. After taking off her shoes and black jacket, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her so she rested her head on his chest. Pressing a small kiss on the top of her head, he closed his eyes.</p><p>'Night, Elsa.'</p><p>Soon, sleep came to claim him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Back To Where We First Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Good Lord! We're running late!'</p><p>When Jack woke up that morning, those words were the first thing he heard. His blue eyes fluttered open once he felt the bed shifted and a body rolled over his to get out of the bed. He blinked once, twice, still processing his surrounding until he realised that he wasn't in his dorm. Quickly sitting up, his eyes caught his blonde project partner going through her desk—probably she was packing up her handbooks and laptop.</p><p>'Late?' He murmured, mostly to himself.</p><p>Elsa turned from her desk, zipping up her small beige backpack. Her famous scowl was back. 'It's a quarter to eight on Monday, Jack! We have a class in fifteen minutes.'</p><p>Holy crap! It was enough to make him move on to his feet and grabbed his jacket from the floor. There wouldn't be enough time for him to go back to his dorm, for they couldn't be late for the class.</p><p>'Can I use your bathroom?' He asked her.</p><p>'Sure, but, hurry!'</p><p><em>Her bathroom smells like vanilla</em>, it was the first thing that came to his mind, for some strange reason. Not that it was his first, but the last time he was there, Jack was too busy taking care of Elsa to notice. He washed his face, trying to fix his hair and making himself look presentable for the morning class. He didn't want to look like someone who had a one night stand, anyway.</p><p>Right. The thought alone made him groan. Jack could already picture the look on his roommate's face when he found out that he had been spending the night in Elsa's dorm—on Elsa's bed. It wasn't like they actually did something intimate—well, cuddling was considered intimate, but it wasn't that—but knowing his group of friends, they wouldn't leave him alone. They might not like Elsa like they liked anyone else, but anything that involved him, the Jack Frost, wouldn't slip so easily. Scoffing, the American lad put on his jacket, while his fingers combed through his silvery hair with the visible brown roots.</p><p>'Jack?' Elsa's muffled voice could be heard from behind the door, followed by a series of knocking. 'Are you done? We're running late!'</p><p>'Coming!'</p><p>When he opened the door, the first thing that greeted him was Elsa, dressed in a black high neck top with a brown blazer and a cream pencil skirt, with a pair of black ankle boots. Her blonde hair was styled in a ponytail at the top of her head, and Jack found himself staring.</p><p>'What?' Her big blue eyes were staring at him in confusion, 'Is there something wrong with my face?'</p><p>'N-nothing.' Jack quickly looked away and made his way to the door, mainly to hide his flushing cheeks. He wanted to mentally slap himself for staring a little too long, but he just couldn't help it. Even in the simplest makeup Elsa still looked gorgeous, to him, at least.</p><p>'Alright, then.'</p><p>Already carrying her backpack, the blonde closed the door and locked it. She then unconsciously grabbed his hand and dashed towards the lift, her laughter echoed in the deserted corridor. What a way to start his morning!</p><p>All the way from the East Building to their classroom, the couple was running, and once in a while, they bumped into some other students that filled the crowded halls. Once they arrived before a familiar double door, they stopped to catch their breath. Making sure that Elsa was fine, Jack then pushed the door open.</p><p>'Ah, Miss Arrington and Mister Frost, at last.'</p><p>The way Professor Manny greeted them gave Jack a sense of nostalgia, of the first day of the class, when him and Elsa became project partners. He looked up and saw all eyes were on them, glancing with certain looks.</p><p>'We're sorry that we're late, Professor.' Elsa took a step closer, and he followed. There was a look of remorse he had never seen before, and Jack immediately knew that Elsa had never been late—unlike himself.</p><p>Professor Manny hummed, as he glanced at his wristwatch. 'You both are five minutes late, Miss Arrington.' Oh no, Jack thought. 'Your turn to present your topic is today, no?'</p><p>'Y-yes, Sir.' Elsa quickly replied, then gulping.</p><p>Jack felt bad at her, but there was nothing he could do, for he was in it, too. Whatever punishment the professor gave to Elsa applied to him too. He was expecting the professor to scowl and told them to get out, but surprisingly, he smiled. It almost made Jack sigh in relief. Almost.</p><p>'Right, why don't you both take the first turn to do the presentation?' Professor Manny said, before turning to Elsa. 'Since this is the first time you ever come late to my class, Arrington, I'll let it slide.' As soon as the professor said that, the class buzzed with murmurs, and the man quickly added, 'but, I am going to take ten points off this assignment score, from the both of you.'</p><p>He noticed the way her shoulders slumped, as she told the professor, 'Thank you, Sir.'</p><p>'Yes, Sir,' Jack added.</p><p>'Good, now go ahead and prepare whatever media you will be using.'</p><p>Without saying anything else, Elsa made her way towards the front row, their usual seats. She settled her bag, and pulled out her laptop, still in silence. Jack, who, followed her lead, came to assist, even though he didn't have his bag with him.</p><p>'Elsa,' he called.</p><p>'It's fine.' Her blue eyes scanned over the screen as she opened a PowerPoint file. 'If you're feeling under prepared, feel free to stay back. I can do this on my own.'</p><p>Once the words flew out of her mouth, Jack frowned. Cold. It was as if they went back to the very first day, the beginning of the chapter, when they were merely strangers. He could feel a slight pang in his chest, upon her response. One thing he knew, Elsa was not in a good mood. At least this time she is not scowling.</p><p>'No, I got this.' Came his reply with a determination. 'We're in this together, Elsa, remember?'</p><p>She stared at him, only briefly, before scoffing and made her way towards the desk in front of the class. With a sigh, Jack trailed after her. <em>Maybe I could cheer her up later,</em> he thought. But little did he knew that it would no longer be easy for him.</p><hr/><p>'I'm not buying it.' Aster snickered, shaking his head in disbelief. 'That can't be true.'</p><p>During lunch, Jack found himself sitting on his usual seat with the rest of the group. Once Aster spotted him, the American guy knew there was no turning back, so he joined in, and the teasing began.</p><p>'I am not selling anything.' Jack rolled his eyes, before taking a sip from his water bottle. 'And if we did sleep together, I wouldn't be here having lunch with you.'</p><p>'Why, because you'll be busy doing round two?' Aster nudged him, and the rest just laughed along, well, except for Tiana, who flashed him an apologetic smile.</p><p>'Bunny, I think that's enough.' The Singaporean interfered with a glare, before turning back to Jack. 'Did you have fun yesterday?'</p><p>Jack smiled, recalling the memory he shared with the posh girl the previous day. It was nice seeing her smile, as they walked around, exploring the town. He wished he could freeze the time and captured those moments.</p><p>'We did.' He nodded.</p><p>'Where did you two go, again?' North asked.</p><p>'Yeah, you certainly didn't ditch the Guardians' duty for nothing.' Aster added, earning himself another glare.</p><p>Jack let out a sigh. 'Reading. We visited a few places, then ate some ice cream.'</p><p>'Sounds a lot like a date.' Hiccup said.</p><p>'Nah,' Jack chuckled. 'I can assure you, I wasn't a date.'</p><p>'Aye, because the Snow Queen doesn't date, she fucks. I thought her past with Westergaard had taught you something.'</p><p>His roommate's last comment was enough to make his blood boil, as Jack turned to face him and scowled.</p><p>'What is wrong with you, Edmund?' He snapped, and a few students from tables nearby began to turn their heads. 'Elsa is not the person that you think she is. You may call her the Snow Queen or whatever, but where would that take you? Nowhere. She has done nothing that wrong you. It was you who made her uncomfortable on that Halloween event!'</p><p>'Oh sure! I did that. But do you not remember that her friend was the one that sent one of your friends to the hospital and took away his ability to walk?'</p><p>The words hit hard, but Jack knew that Gaston was not her friend.</p><p>'Dubois may be in her circle, but I know they're not friends.' He stood up abruptly. 'You may dislike or talk trash about any member of the Posh Club, but leave Elsa alone. I think I'm done with lunch.' Grabbing his jacket, Jack began to take his leave. But before he walked away, he turned for the last time and said, 'for your information, I don't think she is ready for any sort of relationship, and I respect that, so why can't you?'</p><p>He strolled down the corridor still with rage. He couldn't believe that one of his closest friends could say such thing. Then again, what did he expect? Jack could only shake his head and walk away. Maybe Aster would have a change of heart once he got to know her better.</p><p>'Jack!'</p><p>The American didn't slow down when he heard his best friend called his name. A few students nearby looked at his direction, but he refused to acknowledge them. If Hiccup only joined just to lecture him about his outburst, Jack wouldn't listen.</p><p>'Jack, wait!'</p><p>When Hiccup caught up to him, Jack finally stopped on the track. 'Whatever it is, Hiccup, I'm not interested.'</p><p>'What?' The brunet raised his eyebrow. 'Look, mate, I'm sorry that Bunny said things that upset you.'</p><p>Jack scoffed. 'Did he ask you to apologise?'</p><p>'Of course not! I was only being nice.' Hiccup said. 'Something is wrong I can tell, and it's something else.' He patted his back. 'Trouble in paradise?'</p><p>He could count on his best friend, who would listen to him. Perhaps he should tell him about the sudden change of behaviour in Elsa. After all, Hiccup was dating Astrid, who happened to be Elsa's friend. Maybe he would understand.</p><p>'Hardly.' Jack began to walk away, and Hiccup fell into steps next to him. 'It's just, we were late to the class this morning, and Professor Manny did let us stay, but he took ten points off our assignment score, each.'</p><p>'And?'</p><p>'Elsa grew distant, at least in class. We did the presentation together, and she was fine, until the end of the class.'</p><p>Jack let out a sigh, recalling the last encounter with Elsa that made it feel like they were taken back to the beginning, and he didn't like that feeling. Deep down, he hoped that it was only temporary—that she was still upset about what happened that morning.</p><p>'What happened?' Hiccup asked, as they walked down the stone steps.</p><p>'I offered to buy her lunch, thinking that maybe we can dine out, but Rapunzel and Eugene got her first. Of course she picked them, and I don't blame her. But her old self was showing, I guess.'</p><p>Hiccup nodded, 'Ah, so that's why their table was empty. And maybe she just needs a space. Girls do that sometimes.'</p><p>'I thought you would know, since Astrid is your girlfriend.' Jack nudged the brunet. 'She didn't tell you?'</p><p>'I didn't ask.' Hiccup simply shrugged, the corner of his lips tugged upwards. 'She is currently having a tennis club meeting, though.' He then added, 'Also, Astrid and I had only begun dating. We are no boyfriend and girlfriend.'</p><p>'Yet!' Jack smiled knowingly, leaning his side against the wall, as they stopped at the front of the building, facing the lawn. 'Anyway, should I give Elsa the space she needs? I care a lot about her, but I don't want to come across as, I don't know, clingy?'</p><p>At that sentence, his best friend chuckled. 'Clingy? Mate, you are whipped! You ditched the Guardians' duty for her, and you took her out of town and even though it was no date, you still treated it as if it was.'</p><p>'Well, I respect her decision, and her as a person.' He smiled, blue eyes gazed at the green lawn ahead.</p><p>Patting his best friend's back, once again, Hiccup nodded. 'You said you respect her decision, so might as well show her that you are willing to give her space. I'm sure she will come around soon.'</p><p>Jack could only hope so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How to pronounce 'Reading', a town in England = Red-ing.</p><p>I did say slow burn, didn't I?</p><p>And I am so sorry for being late in updating. I got a major writer's block, I think it's the burnout. Also, US Open is on, so I can't miss my favourite tennis players in action. It's a terrible excuse but that's all I have.</p><p>I'll try to update soon. See ya later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>